Seule et sans amour
by jlukes
Summary: Tous Humains. Edward, Bella, une amitié à la "que de la geule", le bouchon serait il poussé trop loin ? Bella ouvrira t-elle son coeur comme Emmet l'a fait avec Rosalie ? Ca va etre dur...
1. Seule

Salut la compagnie !!!

Voici une nouvelle fic qui est close, elle est sur mon site mais je vais vous la faire partager ici aussi ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, le sujet peut être du déjà vue, mais chacun sa sauce...

Enjoy ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira ma Memelyne !!!!

* * *

- Alice ! Je vais être en retard !

- Une minute !

- Ça en fait déjà quarante !

- Une minute !

A entendre sa petite voix fluette me répéter inlassablement la même chose je la soupçonne d'avoir enregistré le message pour me faire enrager !

- J'ai fini !

- Quand même

Elle sort sur la pointe des pieds tout en dansant, n'est-elle donc jamais fatiguée ? Cohabiter avec Alice est fantastique, surtout dans cette maison immense au séjour démesuré, au salon cosy, à cette cuisine américaine plus grande que la terrasse en teck, les trois chambres, avec vu sur le lac… bref, un vrai coin de paradis. Le seul point noir ? Une salle de bain.

Je m'active comme une folle sous la douche, moi qui adore me prélasser je vais être obligé d'écourter mon séjour, adieu havre de paix. A cause de mon gros bug dans mon timing il ne me reste plus que dix minutes pour me coiffer, me maquiller et m'habiller. Comme à mon habitude je cours dans le couloir, arrive dans la cuisine, vole un toast et me précipite vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bella attention !

Et bingo, la maladresse incarnée ! Poisse sort de ce corps ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée et bien sûr je me la prends en pleine tête !

- Edward ! Idiot !

- Il ne fallait pas te mettre derrière !

Il rit doucement pendant que je me masse le front, je tire la main lui signant de me dire si les dégâts sont important mais ouf, il me fait comprendre que non.

- Rappel moi de te botter les fesses !

- Avec plaisir…

- Pervers !

Ça c'est Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur ! Provocateur mais aux penchants à parler énormément mais agir avec précaution. Mais bon, c'est mon meilleur ami, enfin je crois. Disons surtout qu'il est le frère d'Alice et qu'il est toujours présent quand on en a besoin, mais il ne sait rien de ce que je pense… vraiment, alors au final, ce n'est pas vraiment mon meilleur ami mais s'il était un peu moins exaspérant et un peu plus humain, il pourrait l'être.

J'arrive à l'hôpital, je ne suis ni infirmière ni médecin, mais j'aime venir ici pour apporter de la compagnie aux malades, histoire qu'ils oublient un instant le pourquoi ils sont là.

- Hey Henri ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Isabella !

Je ne le rattrape pas, il aime Isabella, pour la simple raison que sa défunte femme s'appelait ainsi et qu'elle adorait son prénom. Je l'écoute me parler d'elle, m'expliquer sa beauté sans pareil, combien elle lui manque, ses longs mois à rêver d'elle alors qu'il était à la guerre. Il me met souvent le cœur à l'envers, triste et émue, je continue de l'écouter, même si je fini par connaître son histoire sur le bout des doigts, sa façon d'expliquer, de conter son histoire, me transporte toujours au-delà de cet hôpital. Il me donne envie de connaître l'amour, le vrai je veux dire, par ses hommes différents que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'à maintenant, pas de sentiments, pas d'au revoir, pas de larmes, juste moi, seule et sans amour.

- Bonjour Mr Benford ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner !

- Déjà !

Je me surprends moi-même à réagir rapidement, la dame de service apporte le plateau repas d'Henri, je me lève de son lit, laissant la place pour son déjeuner, il me regarde en souriant.

- Vous avez une petite mine Isabella

- Non Henri, je vous assure tout va bien… Votre histoire est très… passionnante c'est tout. On se voir dans deux jours d'accord ?

Il me signe de la main et je sors rejoindre Jessica au réfectoire de l'hôpital, elle y est interne en médecine. Je croise Carlisle Cullen dans les couloirs, la gente féminine ne cesse de baver devant son passage.

- Bella !

- Carlisle, bonjour !

- Alors comment vont-ils ?

- Vous le savez s'en doute mieux que moi !

Je montre les quelques dossiers qu'il a sous le bras et il sourit.

- Je ne sais d'eux que ce qu'ils ont dans leur corps, mais dans leur cœur et dans leur tête tu es là seule à y entrer

- Alors je dois dire qu'ils vont très bien, enfin comme leur condition leur permette, je vais voir Antoine tout à l'heure, il ne parle toujours pas, et regarde la fenêtre inlassablement

- Ca ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est ici, laisse lui du temps

- J'espère… Il est si jeune, ce n'est qu'un enfant

Carlisle me masse les épaules et embrasse mon front comme un père le fait, lui et Esmée l'on toujours fait, je suis de la famille comme ils aiment le répéter. Il part et je me tourne pour reprendre le chemin du réfectoire et là je suis fusillé du regard par les femmes du service. Elles me font rire franchement.

- Bella !

- Ah Jessi, désolé du retard j'ai croisé Carlisle

- Rassure toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors ce sera un déjeuner rapide !

- Oula !

Non pas que je m'en fiche mais c'est du pareil au même, j'apprécie Jessica, ce n'est pas le problème mais je n'arrive pas à m'y intéresser, les conversations avec elle tourne vite court, je n'ai pas de sujet intéressant avec elle, à part Edward, mais bon ça je m'en passe volontiers.

- Alors prête pour la fête de ce soir ?

- Avec Alice je n'ai pas trop le choix

- Ni ton mot à dire !

- Exact… Edward est passé ce matin…

- Oui pour l'aider justement à préparer la soirée

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore nous faire ! J'ai peur…

- Tu devrais y être habitué

- Je devrais oui… Tu seras là ce soir ?

- Oui mais pas tard… mon service est à 6h demain

- Aïe !

- Oui mais bon Edward sera là alors pas de bêtises tous les deux !

- Tu nous connais !

Je prends un air faussement outré et elle rit de plus belle.

- Justement !

Je l'accompagne dans son rire, les autres nous regardent questionneurs mais c'est vrai qu'avec Edward c'est à celui qui se montrera le plus… vicieux, le plus malfaisant, un peu du genre à se lancer des défis continuels, bref parfois on nous prend pour des amants, bien sûr il n'en est rien et ça tout le monde le sait.

Elle me salue en quatrième vitesse pour reprendre son travail, je finis mon déjeuner et me décide à aller voir le petit Antoine.

Ce que m'en a dit Carlisle, il a eu un accident de voiture avec ses parents, il n'a que dix ans et il vient de perdre son père, sa maman est dans le coma et il a eu une fracture ouverte à la jambe gauche et quelques commotions aux bras et au visage.

J'entre dans la chambre, la fenêtre et légèrement ouverte, une brise s'immisce dans la pièce, il tourne imperceptiblement son visage, signe qu'il sait que je suis là. Il ne dit rien et reporte son attention sur l'extérieur.

- Bonjour Antoine !

Pas de réponse, je m'installe près de lui passant devant pour être sur qu'il me voit le fauteuil près de lui est confortable et je m'y installe du coin de l'œil il me regarde poser mon sac et ôter ma veste, je le vois mais je fais semblant de rien et m'assois feignant la fatigue.

- Ah quelle chaleur ! Tu as vu ce soleil ?

Il regarde toujours dehors, on entend les oiseaux chanter, sautillant de branches en branches, l'arbre juste devant nous, nous offre le spectacle d'un nid avec des œufs, sûrement pret à éclore.

- Oh tu as vu ? Il y en a trois !

Je me penche vers la fenêtre pour mieux apercevoir ce nid remplit, je le sens bouger derrière mois, les bruits des draps trahissant son envie de regarder. Je me retourne et il reprend son immobilité silencieuse, je souffle intérieurement, j'ai espéré…

Nous restons là en silence parfois, ou je lui parle d'Henri, il semble apprécier que je lui parle de lui, de son passé à la guerre, un jour peut être je pourrais les faire se rencontrer… je ne sais pas…

19H00

- Alice ! Je suis rentrée !

- Dans la chambre !

- Laquelle ?

- La tienne !

Ben voyons ! Même pas étonnée ! J'imagine déjà l'état de mon armoire, les tiroirs ouverts, des fringues qui pendent de partout, mon lit recouvert de vêtements et d'accessoires en tout genre. Mais à ma grande surprise non, Alice est seule au milieu du vide qu'est ma chambre quand elle est propre. Elle tient une robe dans les mains, et tel que je la connais, elle va vouloir que je la porte.

- Hors de question que je mette ça ce soir !

- Bella… non… c'est pour moi… j'ai…

- Alice ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui…

Elle souffle la réponse trop rapidement, elle est étrange, pas comme d'habitude.

- Je l'ai reçu ce matin au magasin, et je me suis dis que je pourrais la mettre ce soir

- Alors pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre ?

- Parce que je voudrais te parler de quelque chose

- Alice… tu ne vas pas mourir ?

- Mais non idiote !

Elle rit ouf ! J'y ai cru un instant quand même !

- Edward amène son ami ce soir

- Edward ? Il a des amis lui ?

- Cesse de te moquer petite insolente !

- Oula !

On rit toutes les deux et on s'installe sur mon lit, pour ne pas dire qu'on s'affale littéralement.

- Alors qui est cet ami ? Je le connais ?

- Non… on a un peu discuté quand Edward me l'a présenté la semaine dernière à son cours de musique

- C'est un de ses élèves ?

- Non, il se connaisse par la musique, il joue de la guitare

- Et est-ce que celui qui chamboule ton cœur à un nom ?

- Jasper…

Encore un souffle, signe de plus qu'il ne la laisse vraiment pas indifférente. Elle croise nos doigts dans une prise fraternelle.

- Il est intéressant, amusant, envoûtant, stupéfiant

- Est-ce qu'il est beau ?

- Bella !

- Attends ! Tu à l'air d'oublier l'essentiel !

- Non pas du tout ! Il est très mais alors très sexy !

- Ah voilà Alice le retour ! Enfin !

- Rigole pas Bella… je suis sérieuse

- Ce Jasper te mets la tête à l'envers, ou dans le bon sens au choix, mais j'ai hâte de voir cet ange, alors que tu sois nu, en jean ou dans cette robe magnifique je suis sûr qu'il restera sous le charme d'Alice Cullen

- Merci Bella

Je lui embrasse la joue et la met gentiment dehors pour me préparer pour la soirée. J'enfile un pantalon beige en lin taille basse, un top noir sans manches et je remonte mes cheveux en un chignon négligé grâce à un stylo.

Quand je descends, quelques invités arrivent déjà, ensuite vient Emmet, mon frère, meilleur ami d'Edward, au bras d'une sulfureuse blonde à forte poitrine, géniale une nouvelle peroxydée stéréotypée.

- Bella !

- Emmet, une nouvelle copine ?

- Rosalie ! Je te présente ma petite amie Rosalie Bella !

Petite amie ? Oula il n'utilise jamais ce nom d'habitude ! Il ne serait pas amoureux quand même ?

A voir ma tête il répond de suite.

- Oui… très !

- Oh… Heu… Enchantée… Rosalie

- Ravie de te rencontrer Bella, je peux t'appeler Bella ?

- Oui… c'est comme ça que je m'appelle…

Je suis vraiment sous le choc de la révélation, lui, Emmet Swan, collectionneur de poupée sans cervelle, pas de sentiments, pas d'au revoir, pas de larmes, juste lui, seule et sans amour. Comme moi en fait. Aurait-il trouvé celle qui lui rendrait l'amour qu'il lui accorde, sans conditions, juste du bonheur ?

- Bella ?

- Oui ! Désolé, j'ai juste besoin… d'un verre

Je les laisse là et file dans la cuisine, il y a déjà des personnes que je ne connais pas forcement, des amis, des amis d'un ami…bref, ça monte vite. Je prends une bière dans le frigo et l'ouvre sans ménagement et boit d'une traite.

- Hey doucement ! Attends moi au moins !

- Edward… Désolé…

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca t'intéresse ?

Je reprends une gorgée de ma bière, Emmet à brisé mes barrières, il aurait pu me prévenir, que je me prépare mentalement ! Il était mon model en ce qui concerne les sentiments, pas d'amour, pas de cœur brisé, c'était CQFD !

- Je te présente Jasper Hale, un pote de musique

- Ah Jasper ! Salut… désolé…

Je lui présente ma bière, je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque, ce blond au regard envoûtant me sourit timidement, Alice avait raison, il est très sexy.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Alice est par là avec… Emmet et…

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée incapable de prononcer la suite. Je les laisse là et prend une deuxième bière sous le bras pour aller sur la terrasse, la musique résonne et je tombe sur quelques amis, non pas intime, mais au moins je me changerai les idées.

Quatre bières plus tard, et deux bonnes heures bien tapées, j'avance franchement dans la maison, Mike Newton me suivant de près, pour ne pas dire qu'il a les mains sur ma taille. Il m'emmène danser et je me laisse aller, une vieille musique de Sean Paul, je remue sur le rythme fracassant sans prendre vraiment en compte la présence des autres.

- Hey Bella !

AH oui Jessica… j'avais oubliée

- Tu es là ?

- Heu oui… je danse même

- Non mais Alice te cherchais elle avait un conseil à te demander au sujet d'un truc par rapport à une tête à l'envers… Je n'ai pas bien compris

- Tête à l'envers ? Oh ! J'y vais !

Je délaisse ce pauvre Mike et court rejoindre Alice qui je suppose est dans ma chambre. Je grimpe les escaliers sans trébucher, à croire qu'il me faille quatre bières pour ne pas tomber ! Quelle ironie !

Alice fait les cent pas dans ma chambre, à ce rythme elle va me bousiller la moquette.

- Alice est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh Bella, je suis une quiche !

- Non je n'irai pas jusque là !

- Il est là, et je passe mon temps à me cacher !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas parlé ?

- Non…

- Oh Alice ! Il te plaît tant que ça ?

- Tu essais de me faire rire ?

- Oui…

Elle rit preuve que ma tentative de débutante a fonctionnée.

- Allez viens, moi je lui ai parlé à ton Jasper et il ne va pas te manger !

Je lui prends la main et on descend les escaliers rejoignant Edward, Emmet et Jasper dans la cuisine. Alice me serre la main alors que le visage de son blond s'accentue dans un sourire non dissimulé. Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve que ça marchera !

- Heu… Alice tu te souviens de Jasper ?

Edward sourit devant le désespoir de sa sœur il semble même s'en moquer.

- Rappel moi de te botter les fesses !

- Tu me l'as déjà promis !

- Je vais arranger ça !

- Oula moi je ne veux pas voir ça !

Emmet quitte la cuisine et je me tourne doucement vers la table, un glaçon entre les doigts je me dépêche de le glisser dans son pantalon, à croire qu'il ne m'a pas vu venir, car il se met sur la pointe des pieds, en se tortillant, je suis pliée de rire, il pousse des gémissements que je n'ose pas imaginer de plaisir car je plains la pauvre Jessica.

- J'espère que tu ne gémis pas au lit comme ça ! 1-0 !

- Salle…. Cours !

Je déglutis quand je me rends compte que le glaçon vient de glisser sur le sol de la cuisine, en effet faut que je cours ! Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il y aura un sujet de conversation entre Alice et Jasper. Je sors de la cuisine en courant, Edward à ma suite, jurant qu'il me le fera payer. Je passe devant Jessica.

- Retiens-le !

- Désolé Bella, tu es toute seule ! C'est votre jeu !

- Merci !

Edward la gratifie d'un regard, enfin à ce que j'en vois quand je tourne la tête, je me concentre à nouveau sur mon chemin, slalomant entre les invités, évitant de justesse plusieurs verres, j'arrive à la terrasse je saute pour prendre de l'élan atterrissant dans la pelouse, mais je n'ai pas du être assez rapide, un poids me plaque au sol et me retourne, c'est Edward à califourchon surmoi, idiot, il va m'écraser !

- Tu vas souffrir !

- Tu rêves haut en couleur mon grand !

- Tu veux parier ?

Il me montre une poigné de glaçons qui sont déjà entrain de fondre dans sa main, l'eau coulant le long de son poignée et atterrir sur mon ventre dénudé.

- Non !

Trop tard, il glisse les glaçons dans mon décolleté, ils glissent au creux de ma poitrine et j'halète par le froid. Je suis pourtant plié de rire en essayant de les enlever et lui se délecte du spectacle.

- 1-1, ex aequo !

- Pour l'instant !

Il m'aide à me relever, une fois debout je soulève mon top pour dégager la cause de ma gêne, mon ventre est trempé, au moins je me rassure en me rappelant ses gémissements à mourir de rire. Je laisse même échapper le même son, il rougit par la honte et rend mon hilarité encore plus importante.

- Vous n'en avez jamais assez ?

- Non ! Non !

A deux en même temps, Emmet nous regarde en souriant, il a abandonné depuis longtemps.

- Vous savez qu'un jour vous allez vous retrouver dans le même lit ?

- Non ! Non !

Encore ensemble, on s'écarte instinctivement et je vois Rosalie rejoindre mon frère qui l'embrasse sur la joue. Seule et sans amour, voilà les mots qui me frappent de pleins fouet quand je les vois ensemble.

- Je vais me chercher une bière…

Je quitte à nouveau leur présence, le visage de mon frère semble comprendre mon malaise mais il n'est pas très sentimental, enfin avec moi, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.


	2. Que de la gueule

La nuit est bien entamée, des invités commencent à partir **et** je constate que Jessica est déjà partie quand je vois Edward arriver dans la cuisine tout seul.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Emmet **et** Rose sont rentrés, Jasper **et** Alice sont sortis se promener

- **Et** Jessica ?

- Elle doit déjà dormir

- Alors seul pour un dernier verre ?

- Un seul ?

- Tu ne seras pas capable de boire plus ! Tu es un petit joueur…

Je plisse les yeux pour le mettre au défi ce qui fonctionne haut la main.

- On va voir ça !

- Ok !

Je me tourne vers le congélateur **et** prends une bouteille de liqueur à la mirabelle.

- Houuu costaud !

- Aurais-tu peur Edward Cullen ?

- **Et** puis quoi encore !

On commence, je lui sers un verre puis un pour moi. Avalé cul sec, je grimace sous la brûlure de l'alcool.

- Alors ?

- Encore !

*******

Non d'un chien ! Qu'ils arrêtent la musique !

C'est un vrai concert de casseroles dans ma tête, des bruits assourdissants, des bourdonnements insupportables, ma tête va exploser. Je suis où là ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, d'abord un puis l'autre, c'est une chambre, pas la mienne en tout cas, la chambre d'ami ? Je suis dans un lit, je soulève la couverture **et** je constate que je suis nue. Nue ? Je tourne la tête **et** là mon cœur s'arrête. Edward ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Il dort affalé sur le ventre, la moitié du visage enfoui sur l'oreiller. Je soulève son côté du drap **et** il est lui aussi nu !

Je descends du lit en silence, doucement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé **et** je ne veux pas m'en rappeler **et** ne pas lui parler non plus.

Une fois hors de la chambre, je ferme doucement **et** cours dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Heureuse de n'avoir croisée personne, je laisse couler l'eau sur moi, mon dos me fais souffrir, j'ai des courbatures dans les jambes, ma tête carillonne à mort, je me savonne **et** constate un horrible suçon sur mon bassin.

- Oh seigneur…

Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Il n'a pas était si loin ? Un flash me bousille le crâne tout endolori. _Ses lèvres sur le lieu de l'abomination, mes doigts caressant ses cheveux._

- Non !

Je chasse illico cette image de ma tête, non c'est impossible. Ca n'a pas dû arriver, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, hors de question que j'en parle, hors de question d'avoir une conversation, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là ! Olala ! Ma tête !

J'éteints l'eau **et** file dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, d'ailleurs où son mes fringues ? Non ! J'ai du les laisser dans la chambre, je m'habille en quatrième vitesse, **et** file dans la chambre d'ami avant qu'il ne se réveille.

A pas de loup je contourne le lit repérant mes sous vêtements, mon pantalon **et** mon top, ok c'est bon. Je tiens la poignée de la porte quand je l'entends bouger, je stoppe, je suis piégée.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il ne se souvient pas ? Ouf ! Je respire doucement. Trouve quelque chose ma vieille !

- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là, j'ai vu une fille sortir **et** j'ai cru que la pièce était vide, désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller

- Oh… heu… ok…

Je m'apprête à sortir quand il m'appelle.

- Tu as vu… qui c'était ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas ?

Tu joues avec le feu Bella !

- Heu…non… j'ai terriblement mal à la tête !

Je garde le silence **et** quitte la chambre, une suée dans le dos par le stress, je me dirige dans la salle de bain **et** prend un verre d'eau avec une aspirine. Mes yeux se posent alors que je réfléchis sur deux verres **et** une bouteille de liqueur. Un autre flash me tombe dessus **et** j'étouffe un cri de douleur.

_Edward me sourit en me servant un autre verre, je ris aux éclats __**et**__ il est trop près de moi complètement ivre._

Dans un accès de peur je balance la bouteille dans la poubelle, les deux verres avec, si en la voyant je m'en souviens il est hors de question qu'il se souvienne lui aussi.

- Hey Bella !

- Oui !... C'est moi… Alice !

Je sors de ma léthargie relevant le nez vers ma meilleure amie.

- Tu en fais une tête ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui ! **Et** toi !

Je réponds rapidement, un peu trop peut être, elle prend tout de même soin de me répondre, son visage s'anime aux anges.

- J'ai passé la soirée avec Jasper, il est merveilleux, il a….

J'écoute d'une oreille alors que je pense à la façon dont je vais me sortir de ce cauchemar.

- Bella ? Bella !

- Hum ? Quoi !

- Hey… doucement, je disais, tu as vu le cadre sur le mur ? Il est tout fissuré !

- Hein ?

Elle montre du doigt le mur de la cuisine, le cadre représentant le lac en hiver est complètement brisé, étonnant qu'il soit encore sur le mur d'ailleurs.

_Edward me plaque contre le mur avec force, mes pieds encerclent sa taille, ses mains sous mon top me procurent milles frissons, nos lèvres collées l'une à l'autre_

J'étouffe un cri en revenant à moi.

- Bella est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai mal à la tête !

- J'arrive, je vais te chercher quelque chose !

Elle file hors de la cuisine **et** je me dépêche de sortir le cadre de la maison, direction la poubelle dehors, j'enroule la photo **et** la planque dans le meuble de l'entrée, dans la seconde qui suit je reprends le chemin de la cuisine, mais je tombe sur Edward qui traîne les pieds, se massant la nuque d'une main, il est rhabillé c'est déjà ça, par contre il n'a plus de chemise.

_Toujours sur lui on entre dans la chambre, je déboutonne sa chemise alors qu'il soulève mon top, les boutons résistent __**et**__ je l'arrache __**sans**__ ménagement._

Oh non… Je crois que je vais vomir… Je me reprends avant qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit, il lève les yeux sur moi **et** là c'est la panique. Est-ce qu'il se souvient ? Est-ce que lui aussi à des flashs ?

- Bella aurais-tu quelque chose pour la tête ?

- Heu… Alice arrive avec…

- Voilà Bella tiens !

- Donnes les à Edward, il semble en avoir besoin

- Ok… Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

- Il semblerait… c'est le brouillard

- Une fille est partie tôt ce matin !

Je coupe cours espérant qu'il cesse de réfléchir.

- **Et** Jessica ? Tu l'as trompé ?

A cette révélation je ne peux me retenir de coupé mon souffle, qu'ai-je fais ?

- Alice pitié ! Laisse-moi recouvrir la mémoire **et** je verrai ça après !

Il grince des dents se massant l'arrête du nez, signe qu'il essai de réfléchir, il se sert un café, je les laisse passer devant, je ne veux pas être là quand il se souviendra, quand il me regardera avec dégoût **et** que notre amitié ne sera plus. Mes jambes tremblent à l'idée qu'il se souvienne, je ne veux pas que ça arrive, **et** moi non plus je ne veux pas me souvenir des détails, **et** ce que j'ai en tête me cloue déjà comme ça. Pourtant j'ai l'habitude de ces histoires **sans** lendemain, ces histoires d'une nuit mais là c'était lui, Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice, le fils de Carlisle, le meilleur ami de mon frère, celui avec qui je me bagarre pour la plus grosse part de pizza, avec qui je mets de la moutarde dans le café, lui avec qui je repousse plus loin les limites de la stupidité. **Et** là, quelle stupidité !

Emmet avait raison, c'était un coup à finir dans le même lit !

- Bella tu ne viens pas ?

Alice dans l'encadrement de la porte me surprend à être resté sur place, je me réveille, il faut que j'oubli.

- Je… je vais

Je regarde autour de moi, quelque chose pour m'occuper, le ménage semble avoir était fait, mis à part la cuisine, mais il est hors de question que je retourne dans cette pièce avec lui.

- Bella tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ! Je vais… aller…. Faire un tour ok ! Heu… je reviens !

Bonjour la persuasion ! Je prends mon ipod sur le meuble **et** file hors de la maison, direction le lac, une fois arrivée, je m'avance sur le ponton, dégageant les pieds les cadavres d'alcool, je laisse mes pieds tremper dans le lac, je m'allonge, me délectant des rayons du soleil sur mon visage.


	3. Alors juste une fois

**Hello re-tout le monde !!!!!!!**

**Bon les voeux c'est fait**

**Les excuses pour le retards c'est fais aussi... que dire ????**

**Bonne lecture mais chéwis !!!!!!!**

POV Edward

- Alice ! Cesse avec tes questions !

- Edward ! Tu as couché avec une fille alors que t'es avec Jessica ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ok ! Je ne me souviens de rien !

Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, dès que j'essai de réfléchir, mon cerveau se heurte à une vrai symphonie médiocre. Je me suis réveillé seul, dans un lit vide, les draps froissé, un oreiller sentant terriblement bon. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de pareil.

- Je suis désolé Edward, je ne voulais pas te brusquer

Je prends ma sœur dans mes bras, je m'en veux de lui avoir crié dessus, mais cette impasse me frustre au maximum.

- En tout cas…

Elle renifle mon t-shirt de la veille, ma chemise étant inutilisable, plus de boutons.

- Je peux te dire ce que tu as bu !

- Pardon ?

Elle se défait de mon étreinte et va dans le congélateur.

- C'est ce que je me disais !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sens la mirabelle !

- La quoi ? C'est un nouveau parfum ?

- Non idiot ! C'est un fruit !

Elle me pousse doucement et scrute la table qui déborde de gobelet, de bouteilles vides pour la plus part, ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherche, elle ouvre la poubelle.

- Je l'ai !

- Alice ! Veux-tu bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Toc, toc ! Alice ?

Elle referme la poubelle rapidement et cours vers la voix dans l'entrée, mais c'est Jasper ?

Je suis ma sœur hors de la cuisine, oublie les mirabelles. Jasper se tient dans l'entrée et Alice lui fond carrément dans les bras.

- Ah parce que vous… êtes ensemble ?

- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Edward !

Bah après tout je m'en fiche, je prends mes clés et rentre chez moi.

J'essai de réfléchir encore et encore, mais rien, pas de visage, pas de nom, pas un souvenir, juste Emmet que je salut quand il part, Mike Newton qui me tient le crachoir sur Bella, un texto de Jessi me disant de ne pas faire de bêtises, et encore je ne suis pas sûr que cet ordre soit le bon. J'arrive dans mon appartement, heureusement que j'y vis seul. Je file sous la douche, profitant du jet d'eau chaude pour me vider l'esprit, me vider la tête de ces questions sur cette inconnue qui sent si bon, enfin a en juger par l'oreiller. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ?

Je sors de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, quand je vois ma pauvre tête je me dis que finalement la crème qu'Alice m'a offerte pour les lendemains difficiles n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Avec cette crème je masse mon visage et je peux en effet apercevoir que mon teint morbide est estompé. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier.

Je me tourne pour prendre une autre serviette et là c'est le choc, je me tortille pour regarder mon dos dans le miroir, des traces de griffes longues de dix centimètres minimum ont trouvées leur place de mes omoplates jusqu'en bas.

- Non… je rêve…

Je souffle stupéfait, je m'approche n'y croyant pas.

_Nu sur le corps d'une femme, embrassant sa poitrine, ses ongles entaillant mon dos en soupirant mon prénom. Edward…_

Quoi ? Je cherche à reconnaître la voix mais c'est tellement le brouillard total, je n'y parviens pas. J'essai de voir son visage, revisitant la scène, mais je ne le vois pas, juste cette voix qui fait écho dans mon esprit.

On sonne à la porte, me doutant que c'est Emmet j'ouvre dans la même tenue.

- Hey mec ! Tu pourrais t'habiller !

- Salut Em' bien dormi ?

Je lui fais mon sourire qui montre bien que je suis moi aussi heureux de le voir !

Il secoue la tête et je cours dans ma chambre pour me changer.

- Cool les marques !

Je l'ignore royalement et reviens dans le salon au bout de quelques minutes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- C'est à propos d'hier

- Hier ?

- Oui entre Bella et Rosalie

- Je ne vois pas le problème

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que Bella a fait la tête toute la soirée ?

- Heu non… pas vraiment… je ne me souviens pas en fait

- Elle a pas mal bu il me semble

- Et alors elle est majeure ! Emmet cesse de t'inquiéter et tu sais que je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider sur ce coup… Avec Bella je suis surtout celui qui la pousse à bout !

- Dis plutôt que vous vous titillez !

- Pardon ?

- Cap ou pas cap… vous faisiez déjà ça à l'école !

Je ris doucement, en fait j'adore la chercher, la chambrer, la pousser au bout de ses retranchements et je crois qu'elle aussi adore me lancer des défis. Mais on ne se titille pas comme il le pense.

- Au fait Em'… Hier j'ai parlé avec une fille… en particulier ?

- Tu veux dire la propriétaire de ces marques ?

Je grimace en me tortillant sur place.

- Ouais…

- Non, hier quand je suis parti, il ne restait plus que toi, Bella et un couple je crois

_- Alors seul pour un dernier verre ?_

_- Un seul ? _

_- Tu ne seras pas capable de boire plus ! Tu es un petit joueur…_

_Bella prend un air de défi et je relève fièrement_

_- On va voir ça !_

_- Ok !_

_Elle sort une bouteille du congélateur, de la… mirabelle ?_

Wouoo ! C'est quoi ça ? Non ça ne peut pas être ça ! C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'une fille était sortie dans la chambre ! Elle n'a pas cette odeur, je l'aurai senti, quoi que je ne la renifle pas non plus ! Non ça a dû se passer avant.

- Ed ? Hého !

- Désolé, c'est juste que je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fais hier soir

- Oula ! C'est Jessica qui va être contente ! Bon allez je file, n'oublie pas ce soir, le repas avec les filles chez moi !

Je grogne en repensant à Jessica, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Il sourit comme un imbécile, bien heureux de sa connerie, il sort et je m'affale sur mon fauteuil, fermant les yeux.

POV Bella

On arrive chez mon frère, moi bien plus fraîche que ce matin, Alice est Jasper, main dans la main, je souris en les regardant, ils sont si beaux tous les deux. Emmet nous ouvre et dans un élan qui ne lui est pas habituel, il me prend dans ses bras.

- Emmet… je ne peux plus… respirer

- Désolé petite sœur… salut vous deux !

Les salutations vont bon train alors que je m'engouffre dans le salon, prenant place dans le canapé.

- Rose n'est pas là ?

- Rose ?

Je regarde Jasper surprise par tant de familiarité.

- Rosalie

- Oui ça j'avais compris Emmet…

- Rosalie est ma jumelle

- Non…

- Si Edward nous a présentés la semaine dernière

- La semaine dernière ?

Je me lève derechef du fauteuil, criant presque.

- La semaine dernière ? Et tu es déjà… amoureux ?

- Bella… j'aurai du te prévenir avant, je suis désolé mais…

- Alors c'est elle ? C'est LA fille ?

- Oui…

Alors ça y est, c'est officiel, je vais finir seule et sans amour, la preuve en est, il a fallut que je couche avec celui qui était le plus proche d'un meilleur ami et que je brise cette amitié, enfin pas avant qu'il ne se souvienne.

- Rose… Rose m'a changé… et je suis persuadé que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui…

- Stop ! Ne dis pas ça ok ! Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ! Je suis très bien comme je suis !

Menteuse ! Me cri une petite voix, je coupe cours à la conversation, en me proposant de servir à boire, c'est à ce moment que Rosalie arrive. Après une bonne heure, on rit pas mal, on discute de tout, des anecdotes concernant Emmet, et puis j'apprends à connaître Rosalie et Jasper aussi.

Quand on sonne à la porte mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mon estomac se contracte, je restais au jus de fruit jusqu'à présent mais je sens que je vais bientôt avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

- Edward ! On a cru que tu n'allais pas venir !

- Désolé… je me suis endormi

Edward entre dans le salon et s'installe près d'Alice après avoir salué tout le monde. Je remercie le ciel qu'il ne m'est pas regarder réellement, en fait… est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose ? S'il ne me regarde pas, c'est sûrement le cas, il doit avoir aussi honte que moi !

- Où est Jessica ?

Je relève la tête face à la question d'Alice.

- Elle a eu une urgence, un accident de bus je crois…

- Elle n'a pas encore vu les dégâts alors !

Emmet s'éclaffe royalement et je le regarde interdite. Alors ma bouche ose poser la question tout haut.

- Quels… dégâts ?

- Rien juste…

- Des griffes longues comme ça !

Emmet signe la taille des griffes et mon cœur s'arrête, je n'ai pas fait ça quand même !

- Fais voir !!!

Alice soulève sans son autorisation, il n'a pas le temps de répliquer que tout le monde voit les énormes griffes dans son dos, je cris de stupeur en plaçant ma main sur ma bouche étouffant comme je peux le bruit. Les autres sifflent et rient au spectacle, je dois sûrement être la seule à être horrifiée !

_Edward en moi, je soupire son prénom quand ses lèvres s'intéressent à mes seins, les multiples sensations qu'il me procure, conduisent mes doigts à s'enfoncer dans son dos._

- Bella ?

Je me redresse passant mes mains dans mon dos comme pour cacher l'arme du crime, je sens mon visage virer rouge cramoisie alors que je ressens encore les sensations de la vieille à ce souvenir.

- Tu sais quoi Emmet ? Je pense que les lasagnes sont prêtes !

Ils allaient tous se lever, mais je les retiens, surtout quand je vois Edward remettre sa chemise le long de son dos.

- Non, non ! Laissez… je vais le faire, allez vous mettre à table !

- Comme tu veux Bella !

Je pars dans la cuisine, profitant de ne pas être vu pour souffler, reprendre contenance, les mains posées à plat sur le plan de travail, je cherche à reprendre mon souffle. J'entends les chaises et des verres, signes évident qu'ils sont à table.

Après avoir vérifié que le plat était effectivement prêt je le sors du four, mais j'ai mal mis le torchon et j'ai le bout des doits brûlant, le plat posé sur la table je me retourne pour les mettre sous l'eau mais je me cogne sur un torse. Des mains serrent mes bras.

- Tu vas me botter les fesses je paris ?

Je ne réponds pas, c'est Edward, je l'entends rire de sa bêtise et il inspire, ses doigts serrent davantage leur prise, je le sens, quand je lève la tête, il a les yeux fermés, c'est foutu, il sait, il se souvient, c'est obligé !

- Edward…

Je cherche quoi dire, mais c'est foutu, mon cœur bat vite, beaucoup trop vite, mes jambes ont énormément de peine à me soutenir, il ouvre subitement les yeux et son visage reste figé dans la surprise.

- Oh seigneur… écoute, ce n'est pas grave, c'était idiot, je…

Je m'écarte vivement, évitant du mieux que je peux pour ne pas le regarder, je bafouille lamentablement, la honte sur moi, c'est si fort que j'en oubli la brûlure sur mes doigts.

Je cesse de m'enfoncer, incapable de dire quelque chose de cohérent, dieu que cette situation est horriblement gênante ! Je trouve les gants adéquates et emporte le plat de lasagnes dans la salle à manger, il ne me suit pas toujours statufié dans la cuisine.

Je pose le plat au centre de la table, Emmet me cri qu'il a faim et je ris sachant pertinemment qu'il a toujours faim !

On rit plusieurs secondes, puis Emmet cri à Edward toujours dans la cuisine s'il s'en sort avec le vin. Je sers tout le monde, ne quittant pas les assiettes des yeux surtout quand je l'entends revenir, il pose la bouteille sur la table, et s'installe en silence. Et comme par hasard c'est en face de moi. Poisse sors de ce corps je te l'ai déjà demandé !

Je lui tends sa part, il approche son assiette et hors de mon contrôle je le regarde furtivement, ses yeux ne me quitte pas, est-ce qu'il est dégouté ? Est-ce qu'il s'en veut ? A quoi pense-t-il ? Quelle torture !

Et bien sûr dans mon élan de stupidité et de maladresse incontrôlable je lui renverse son verre de vin qui a largement éclaboussé et sa chemise et mon chemisier.

Poisse ! Pourquoi m'adores-tu tant !!!

- Bravo Bella !

Je fusille Emmet du regarde et me confond en excuse sur Edward qui s'est redressé en essayant de tamponner sur l'énorme tâche.

- Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas fais exprès, je m'en veux !

- Ça va Bella… je vais nettoyer ça…

Il sourit gentiment, et quitte la table. Je tente d'essuyer la nappe mais Rosalie me prend la serviette en papier.

- Tu devrais aller nettoyer… le vin ça tâche !

- Merci Rosalie

Je quitte la table et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je m'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte quand je vois Edward torse nu en train de frotter sa chemise.

- Je suis vraiment désolé…

Il se redresse et me regarde avec profondeur. Il me déstabilise mais je m'approche pour entreprendre de nettoyer la mienne. Je me penche en arrière discrètement et je regarde ses longues griffes, ça va mettre des jours à partir.

- Je suis désolé…

- Tu l'as déjà dis Bella

- Non… je parle de… ça

Il se redresse lâchant sa chemise et se tourne sur moi, encore plus surprit. Il baisse les yeux sur moi.

- Et je suis désolé… pour ça…

Je regarde le bas de mon ventre où siège un magnifique suçon. Il se souvient de tout ?

- Tu te souviens ? De tout ?

- Depuis quelques minutes oui… et toi ?

- Pas tout… des flashs… Ecoute, je suis désolé, ce jeu était stupide, on aurait pas dû on a été trop loin sur ce coup, on a cas oublier, passer à autre chose, continuer nos gamineries dans la limite que l'on s'imposera ! Plus d'alcool ça c'est sûr !

Quand j'arrête mon monologue, je suis en train d'astiquer une serviette sur mon chemisier, pff, il est foutu, bon à la poubelle.

- Emmet ! Je peux te prendre un t-shirt ?

- Moi aussi !

- Allez-y ! Mais ils s'appellent reviennent !

Je vais dans sa chambre suivit par Edward, je me sens moins gênée que tout à l'heure mais ne pas l'entendre me fait peur, pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?

POV Edward

Alors qu'on marche dans le couloir pour aller dans la chambre d'Emmet, je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé, quand je suis entré dans cette cuisine, j'ai eu un autre flash, Bella qui rumine dans sa cuisine, me demandant où sont passés les autres. Là elle s'est retournée et m'ait rentré dedans. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de respirer et son parfum m'a frappé au visage, envahissant mes poumons, mon esprit, mon cerveau, c'était elle. Elle l'inconnue qui est sortie de la chambre de bonheur, elle n'avait rien dit, et personnellement je la comprends, enfin je ne sais pas, avait-elle à ce point honte ?

Quand elle a soufflée mon prénom ça été l'électrochoc, plus aucun doute, sa voix s'incrustant parfaitement à l'écho dans mon esprit, et tout est apparut, toute la partie manquante de la soirée, notre nuit ensemble, tout.

Son monologue de la salle de bain, m'a fait doucement sourire, sa maladresse mise à part, elle se jurer intérieurement de ne plus recommencer, de nous créer des limites qui jusqu'alors étaient inexistantes. Je la fixais d'un œil nouveau, cette nuit a été plus que magique, je sens encore ses caresses, son souffle contre mes lèvres, ses baisers, tout, elle est parfaite en tout point, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour de cette façon. Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas plus vouloir que ça recommence, au contraire, là à l'instant je veux juste l'embrasser à nouveau.

On entre dans la chambre elle allume la lumière et ouvre une armoire prend un t-shirt qu'elle me tend, elle me regarde embarrassée, elle rougie et prend un seconde haut pour elle. Elle ôte son chemisier devant moi, sans réfléchir c'est quand elle se trouve en soutien gorge qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi, elle est plus que gênée là, et la connaissant je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait s'engouffrer six pieds sous terre.

La regarder ainsi provoque en moi une pulsion que je ne peux retenir, je m'approche rapidement d'elle, ses lèvres me tentent désespérément, j'encercle son visage et l'embrasse avec douceur. Elle s'écarte de mes lèvres et me regarde, mi furieuse mi curieuse.

- Edward ?

- Je suis désolé… juste… une envie, juste… une fois

- Une fois alors…

Elle repose ses lèvres sur les miennes aussi avidement que moi, je réclame l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche et elle écarte les lèvres pour me laisser passer, sa bouche est une pure merveille, pas une once d'alcool, juste elle, parce qu'elle le veut, parce que je le veux, ses doigts se nouent autour de mes cheveux, heureusement que je ne les coiffe jamais, notre retour à table aurait paru bizarre, je l'enlace plus fort contre moi, sa poitrine contre mon torse nu, sa peau est si chaude. Je ne lâche pas ses lèvres, si c'est le seul baiser je veux qu'il dure, pas question de la laisser partir trop vite.

Elle s'accroche à moi, pense-t-elle la même chose ? J'en suis persuadé, je descends mes mains sur ses fesses et la soulève pour la porter sur le lit, sa langue danse avec la mienne sans retenue, je m'en délecte, elle est délicieuse.

Je la dépose sur le lit, prenant appuis sur le matelas, l'autre bras sous ses reins. Elle se cambre pour se coller davantage contre moi, je sens mon excitation grimper en flèche, calme toi Edward, ça n'ira pas plus loin… Je sens ses doigts glisser le long de mes griffures, je me laisse aller sur elle, passant mes mains sur ses hanches, remontant sur sa poitrine, le souffle vient à me manquer et pour elle aussi, mais aucun de nous ne veut cesser ce baiser, il est le seul, l'unique qu'il y aura entre nous. Alors on ralentit la cadence pour plus de volupté, nos langues se caressent doucement, nos lèvres s'effleurent avec délicatesse, son souffle entre en moi comme une drogue, le bout de sa langue câline ma lèvre supérieur de l'intérieur, nos regards sont soudés l'un à l'autre, ses yeux chocolat fondent littéralement, me plongeant dans cet océan au milles saveurs, je capture sa langue entre mes lèvres, la suce doucement et reprend un baiser plus sensuel.

- Hey tous les deux ! Vous les trouvez ces t-shirt ?

La voix d'Emmet nous rappelle de la salle à manger, oui il faut y retourner, oui ce baiser va cesser, non il n'y en aura plus, c'était le seul. Je retire mes lèvres à regret des siennes, mais m'autorise un dernier contact en posant mon front sur le sien, ses mains délaissent mon dos et je me redresse en l'aidant à se relever. Elle rougie et enfile le t-shirt d'Emmet trois fois trop grand pour elle, j'enfile le mien aussi, un peu trop grand et sors de la chambre sans un regard, trop peur de vouloir recommencer.

- Et Bella ?

- Elle… met le sien…

Je m'installe à table, on ma servit un autre verre de vin, et je l'empoigne rapidement, pour me remettre de mes émotions avant qu'elle n'arrive. Ce baiser est gravé dans ma tête, rien ne pourra l'enlever.

Elle revient à son tour à table, assise en face de moi, elle fait semblant de rien et rapidement l'ambiance revient à la normale, on rit, discute vivement. Oui c'était le dernier. Le seul.

Quand je rentre chez moi, il est passé minuit, je m'affale dans mon lit et ferme les yeux, la soirée de la veille tourne encore et encore dans ma tête.

_**FB**_

_**- Alors seul pour un dernier verre ?**_

_**- Un seul ? **_

_**- Tu ne seras pas capable de boire plus ! Tu es un petit joueur…**_

_**Bella me fixe avec défi, et je relève fièrement.**_

_**- On va voir ça !**_

_**- Ok !**_

_**Elle se tourne vers le congélateur et prends une bouteille de liqueur à la mirabelle.**_

_**- Houuu costaud !**_

_**- Aurais-tu peur Edward Cullen ?**_

_**- Et puis quoi encore !**_

_**On commence, elle me sert un verre puis un pour elle. Avalé cul sec, je grimace sous la brûlure de l'alcool comme elle.**_

_**- Alors ?**_

_**- Encore !**_

_**Elle renouvelle l'opération, plusieurs verres défilent, à la fin on ne sent même plus la brûlure, ma gorge est comme anesthésié, je pourrais avaler des clous que je ne sentirai rien.**_

_**- Alors suis toujours un petit joueur ?**_

_**- Ca dépend serais-tu capable de boire celui qu'il y aura dans ma bouche ?**_

_**Elle me lance son regard taquin, elle complètement ivre et je ne vois déjà plus très clair depuis un bon moment. Elle prend un verre et le gobe d'une traite.**_

_**- N'avale pas !**_

_**Je la préviens et elle se retient et je pose une main derrière sa nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, nos lèvres s'ouvrent et le liquide s'écoule dans ma bouche, enfin la moitié, une partie coule sur ma chemise, traversant le tissus de mon t-shirt. Elle s'écarte en s'essuyant le menton.**_

_**- Tu baves !**_

_**- C'est toi !**_

_**- Non !**_

_**- On pari ? A moi !**_

_**Je prends un nouveau verre, mais mon réflexe et de le boire.**_

_**- Hey ! Tu triche ! Tu as un verre d'avance !**_

_**- Oups !**_

_**Elle se ressert un verre et le boit d'une traite, alors je reprends un autre et garde le contenu dans ma bouche, elle s'approche à son tour attrapant ma chemise pour m'attirer à elle, nos lèvres en contactent, le liquide traverse le chemin pour la rejoindre, alors qu'elle avale la liqueur nos lèvres s'éternisent l'une contre l'autre, peu à peu, elles jouent, se caressent, se cherchent.**_

_**- Je crois qu'on a trop bu !**_

_**- Tu parles ! Edward Cullen a peur d'aller plus loin !**_

_**- Isabella Swan ne m'en croit pas capable ?**_

_**- Montre-moi…**_

_**Elle saute et s'enroule autour de moi, je titube sur le coup par la surprise et la colle contre le mur de la cuisine, mes doigts caressent son ventre sous son top, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait la peau si douce. C'est dans un baiser fougueux et intense en émotion que je l'emmène dans la première chambre dispo, la chambre d'ami. Elle s'acharne sur ma chemise et en explose les boutons, j'enlève son top et le jette dans la chambre, approchant son visage du mien, avide de ses lèvres, même si un éclair de lucidité me traverse l'esprit je suis bien incapable de m'arrêter. Elle entreprend d'enlever mon jean, j'enlève mes chaussures à coups de talons, elle s'exécute à son tour et je lui retire son pantalon en lin, dommage il met tellement ses fesses en valeur que c'est un sacrilège de l'enlever, mais au moins, je les verrai sans rien. On est rapidement nu sur le lit, je caresse chaque partie de son corps pour ne rien en oublier à mon réveil, dieu qu'il sera dur. **_

_**Elle gémit sous mes caresse, j'embrasse sa poitrine, léchant chaque seins avec douceur, je descends sur son nombril un peu plus bas je suce la peau avec force, avec passion, je pose ensuite les yeux sur ce magnifique suçon, elle se souviendra de celui là.**_

_**Mes lèvres découvrent ensuite son inimité, son nectar puissant qui m'enivre au-delà de l'alcool, chaque baiser la cambre davantage, j'aime l'effet qu'ils produisent sur elle, je caresse ses cuisses et caresse de ma langue son intérieur, son bouton rose, elle vient à moi un peu plus à chaque fois, elle est délicieuse.**_

_**- Montre-moi que tu as le courage… Edward… viens…**_

_**Je souris, bien sûr que j'en suis capable, je remonte vers elle, mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, son souffle est court et quand j'entre en elle, elle gémit plus fort encore, je soupire son prénom.**_

_**- Oh…Bella…**_

_**- Edward…**_

_**Elle plante ses ongles dans la peau de mon dos, ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est excitant, j'embrasse sa poitrine à nouveau, augmentant la cadence de mes mouvements, impossible de m'arrêter, je sens ses doigts me masser les fesses, ses gémissements sont de plus en plus puissants, je peux sentir les battements de son cœur contre le mien, ils battent ensemble, au même rythme. Elle vient à moi avec force, ce cambrant en profondeur pour intensifier la sensation, elle ne respire plus et crie une dernière fois mon nom.**_

_**- Edward !**_

_**- Bella ! Tu me rends complètement fou…**_

_**Je viens en même temps qu'elle, me déversant en elle, heureusement qu'elle prend la pilule, l'alcool nous faisant oublier le préservatif. Je reprends ses lèvres et les embrasse avant de me poser à côté d'elle. On est essoufflé comme on ne l'a jamais été, elle me regarde, le drap remonter sur nous.**_

_**- Suis-je un petit joueur ?**_

_**- Non… Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un jeu…**_

_**Je ne réponds pas elle a raison, ce n'est qu'un jeu… je ferme les yeux et fini par m'endormir incapable de bouger.**_

_**FFB**_


	4. Sans amour

**Merci a vous toutes pour votre soutient et vos reviews ça me touche beaucoup, comme d'hab quoi !!! lol^^**

**Voici la suite, un peu plus triste, quoi que jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait rien de rose, surtout pour notre Bella !!**

**Rendez vous en bas pour vous savez quoi ;)))))**

POV Bella

J'entre dans l'hôpital, direction la chambre d'Henri.

- Bonjour Isabella !

- Henri ! Alors comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Ca va… Le docteur Cullen visite mon cerveau cet après midi

- Visite ? Vous l'avez invité ?

Je souris, oui Henri se fait opérer pour sa tumeur au cerveau cet après midi, j'essai de ne pas lui montrer que je panique pour lui, c'est que je m'y suis attaché à mon petit Henri.

- Et vous ? Vous semblez ailleurs cette semaine, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Il n'y a qu'un jeune homme pour préoccuper une jeune fille

- Il paraît…

En effet, un fois le souvenir complet de ma nuit avec Edward revenu lors de notre baiser passionné dans le lit d'Emmet, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Depuis on s'évite pour le peu qu'on se croise, et quand on est obligé on reprend nos petites vannes sur l'autre mais dès que ça tourne dans un mauvais sens, on arrête.

- Parlez-moi de vous Isabella, je sais que c'est moi qui vous bassine avec mon amour de femme, elle m'a quitté trop tôt, mais j'aimerai connaître l'Isabella que je vois, là. Vous savez, si ça se trouve, après la « visite » du docteur je pourrai ne plus vous reconnaître !

- Vous me feriez de la peine Henri !

Je pris un temps de pose pour mesurer mes paroles, pourrais-je lui parler ouvertement ? Lui parler de moi ?

- Je viens d'une ville appelait Forks dans l'état de Washington, pas trop d'habitants, de rapide petites habitudes. J'ai un frère Emmet, figurez vous qu'il est amoureux !

- Vraiment ? Intéressant ! Mais ça semble vous tracasser

- J'ai… du mal à… trouver un lien affectif au-delà de l'amitié

- L'amour ?

- On va dire ça…

Je souffle, il a mit dans le mille !

- Vous vous dites, je suppose, que vous êtes la seule à ne pas trouver le véritable amour ?

- Exactement…Henri vous me bluffez !

- Vous êtes jeune Isabella, ne vous cachez pas, c'est idiot, vous êtes une très jolie jeune femme ! N'ayez pas peur d'aimer…

- Je n'ai pas peur d'aimer… J'ai peur de souffrir

C'est une vérité alarmante, je dois faire pitié.

- J'ai vu ce que l'amour a fait chez des couples, causant peine, souffrance, séparation, abandon… et j'en passe

- Vous ne vous faite pas assez confiance Isabella

- Ca doit être ça…

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas succomber aux larmes qui menacent de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Mais tous mes efforts restent vains, un sanglot s'évade de ma gorge et je ne peux retenir le reste.

- Isabella…

Je suis surprise de sentir les bras d'Henri sur mes épaules, je fonds en larmes contre lui.

- Je suis seule Henri… seule et sans amour…

Je pleure, je n'aurai jamais cru que je me laisserai aller avec lui comme ça.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je me redresse rapidement, Carlisle est dans la chambre juste à côté de nous, il me regarde inquiet, il a tout entendu j'en suis sûr. Je le regarde en séchant mes larmes et reprenant contenance. J'embrasse Henri sur la joue et le remercie, lui promettant d'être là quand il se réveillera à son retour du bloc.

- Vous êtes une amie merveilleuse, Isabella vous aurait beaucoup aimé…Bella

Je lui souris en silence, je jette un œil à Carlisle qui hoche la tête.

Je sors pour aller prendre l'air, ça me fera du bien, je m'éclairci les idées, Henri a raison, je dois avoir confiance en l'amour, être capable d'aimer et de m'accrocher à l'autre. Mais qui sera l'autre ?

Je vais déjeuner à la cafète et je vois Jessica assise à une table avec une collègue, elle me voit et me fait signe de la rejoindre.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Jessi

- Je te présente Anna une interne comme moi

On se salut en silence et Jessi embraye sur son travail, une conversation que je ne suis que d'une oreille. L'heure passe rapidement, je la salue en lui souhaitant bon courage et je passe voir Antoine.

L'enfant est assit sur le bord de son lit regardant toujours fixement le paysage.

- Antoine !

- Ils sont nés

D'abord surprise qu'il me parle, je me précipite vers lui pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur le nid dans l'arbre, trois petits oiseaux réclament goulument leur part du déjeuner à leur mère.

- Mais c'est merveilleux !

Il ne répond pas, le visage emplit de chagrin, les yeux au bord des larmes.

- Ils ont leur mère eux…

- Oh Antoine… Je suis persuadé que ta maman va bientôt se réveiller… Tu ne dois pas être triste… Tu as été la voir ?

- Non… J'aimerai pourtant

Je lui souris et croise une infirmière dans le couloir, je lui demande gentiment s'il peut sortir voir sa maman, elle m'y autorise à condition qu'il soit en fauteuil.

- Allez bonhomme en route !

- Où on va ?

- Voir ta maman !

Il sourit bien heureux, je le balade entre les couloirs, en zigzagant, il rit doucement à chaque virage serré, je ris moi aussi, entendre le son de sa voix est un pur bonheur. Mais ma joie retombe quand je vois Edward plus loin parler avec Jessica, ils se sourient et s'embrassent, ils sont amoureux, eux.

- Ca te dirait une course ?

- Contre qui ?

- Le vent !

Je prends de l'élan et le pousse le plus vite possible dans un couloir qui par chance est vide et bien sûr à l'opposé d'Edward, je cours avec lui Antoine lève les bras et rit aux éclats, je ris moi aussi, ça fait du bien de rire comme ça je m'arrête devant la chambre de sa mère, et le silence retombe, sans bruit j'essai de reprendre mon souffle.

Je reste derrière la porte au moins une bonne heure pour qu'Antoine puisse parler avec sa mère dans le coma, il lui caresse la main, parfois il parle même de moi, je souris en baissant la tête, puis le petit garçon, m'appelle effrayé.

- Bella !

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle a bougé ! Je te jure elle a bougé !

J'observe la mère attentivement et à nouveau ses doigts bougent, ses paupières papillonnent pour s'ouvrir.

J'appuis rapidement sur le bouton d'urgence et cours à la porte.

- Un médecin vite !

Alors qu'Antoine est avec les médecins et sa maman qui vient de se réveiller, je prends un café au distributeur, je me demande quand Henri va sortir, Carlisle ne m'a toujours pas envoyé de message et je commence à m'inquiéter. Je finis mon café, une boule dans mon estomac se forme, remontant dans ma poitrine, ce café est immonde ! Je cours jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches et vomi tout le contenu de mon estomac. Plus jamais je ne toucherai un café de cet hôpital !

Je sors des toilettes en silence quand je vois Carlisle et Edward parler entre eux silencieusement. Plus j'approche et j'entends qu'ils parlent d'Alice et d'Esmée… Bref rien de super intéressant. Quand je suis à leur hauteur, j'ignore Edward et reste concentré sur Carlisle.

- Henri ? Comment va-t-il ? Je peux aller le voir ? Il n'est pas encore réveiller ?

- Bella…

Le médecin regarde son fils puis moi.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il était âgé, son cœur…

- Etait ? Son cœur ? Carlisle s'est pour le cerveau qu'il est entré…

La vérité s'impose à moi, trop aveugle pour la voir, je préfère ignorer ses paroles, cherchant le passage que je n'ai pas compris.

- Bella, il n'a pas survécu… son cœur a lâché au milieu de l'intervention

- Non… Non…

Je m'écarte doucement quand je sens leur main sur chacun de mes bras, ma gorge se gonfle et se contracte à un rythme affolant, de l'air, oui il me faut de l'air.

- Bella… Bella !

court chapitre mais je poste la suite de suite !! :DDD


	5. A partager

**En bas....**

Je n'entends pas la voix d'Edward et m'enfonce dans les escaliers de service, je descends plusieurs étages, je ne sais pas combien, plusieurs marches, le bruit de mes chaussures résonnent dans la cage, puis un bruit de porte, non, pas lui.

- Laisse-moi Edward !

- Bella attends !

Je continue de courir puis mes sanglots éclatent et là je n'ai plus de force, comment le seul homme à qui j'ai osé me confier a t-il pu me laisser ? Je m'effondre sur les marches, la tête entre les mains. Je pleure sans retenue. Des bras m'encerclent et je me débat pour m'en débarrasser, mais en vain je suis pitoyable. Il me serre plus fort et je ne peux plus bouger, je fonds en sanglot sur lui, m'accrochant à sa chemise comme une moule à son rocher c'est pathétique je sais mais je suis incapable de faire autrement, je cris de douleur alors qu'il me berce. Henri. Henri est parti, je suis de nouveau seule, Antoine a retrouvé sa mère, et Henri est parti plus personne à qui parler, et je n'ai pas envi de me lier avec d'autres malades, trop de souffrance, marre de souffrir.

- Ca va aller…

Edward murmure à mon oreille des paroles réconfortantes, mais je m'en fiche, j'apprécie le contact, mais je préfère rentrer.

- Merci Edward…

Je m'écarte et essuie les larmes de mon visage, reniflant vulgairement, mais qu'importe, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Je vais rentrer, je suis fatigué

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non… j'aimerai être seule

- D'accord.

Je rentre chez moi, m'enfermant dans ma chambre, aucunes larmes ne coulent, je fixe mon plafond et le sommeil m'engloutit dans les ténèbres.

Trois semaines que je rumine dans mon coin, Alice a beau faire des fêtes, je suis bien incapable de sourire, à peine levé je cours aux toilettes, vomir ce que mon ventre contenait.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui ! J'arrive !

Je sors des toilettes et trouve Alice dès ma sortie, le visage inquiet tapant du pied.

- Bella tu es malade, pitié va chez le médecin !

- Mais non ça va bien finir par passer !

- Tu parles !

Elle lève les mains et je la rejoins dans la cuisine avec Jasper, c'est tellement l'amour fou entre eux, qu'il a pratiquement élu domicile ici. J'ouvre le frigo et prend une bouteille de lait, je sens l'odeur, pouah !

- Il est caillé le lait !

- Fait voir ? Mais non il est très bon !

J'hausse les épaule et me tourne vers la cafetière, un peu trop vite sûrement, ma tête tourne violement et j'aperçois juste Jasper venir vers moi en faisant tomber sa chaise avant de ne voir que du noir.

- Bella ! Alice ! Appel ton père ! Dis lui qu'on arrive !

Je me réveille dans les bras de quelqu'un, je suis balloté de gauche à droite, il est fou je vais vomir à ce rythme là !

- Jasper ? Mais où tu cours comme ça !

- Bella tu es réveillé ? Seigneur…Carlisle !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- On n'en sait rien papa, elle ne cesse de vomir depuis des jours, elle ne garde pratiquement rien dans l'estomac et ce matin elle est… tombée dans les pommes !

- Ok, posez-la sur le lit, infirmière !

- Et arrêtez je vais bien ok !

- C'est à moi d'en juger Bella

Ok quand docteur Cullen parle inutile de tergiverser. Une infirmière pousse mon lit jusqu'à une chambre, Carlisle lui demande de sortir ainsi que Jasper et Alice qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il me fait une prise de sang et je suis obligé de tourner la tête pour ne pas le voir.

- Alors Bella… comment ça va ?

- Je croyais que c'était à vous de me le dire ?

- C'est pour oublier l'aiguille

- Alors ça va… je pense

Il retire l'aiguille et je peux enfin respirer. Il palpe mon ventre après avoir remonté mon t-shirt, la honte je suis encore en pyjama.

- Ils auraient au moins pu m'habiller…

- Ils ont eu peur je pense

Il écoute attentivement le bruit sourd que les tapes sur ses doigts provoquent. Puis son visage tique.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu vomis depuis quand ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas… Trois semaines je crois, pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas et sors de la pièce pour revenir avec une console énorme à roulette.

- C'est grave docteur ?

Je souris à ma petite phrase, il se déride et sourit doucement, il installe du gel sur mon abdomen et dépose un objet que je suppose être une sonde.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça c'est dans Dr House et la fille avait un ver solitaire long de six mètres !

Il regarde son écran tout en remuant la sonde, appuyant à certain endroit.

- Je dirais que celui là fais plutôt sept millimètres

- J'ai le ver solitaire !

- Non Bella…

Il éteint son instrument et se tourne vers moi, la mine grave.

- Carlisle qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Ma voix laisse bien transparaître mon angoisse, elle tremble, il me regarde dans les yeux et se lance.

- Tu es enceinte Bella

- Qu… quoi ?

Il ne répond pas, se doutant bien que je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse, je suis sous le choc et encore c'est un euphémisme, la boule de mon estomac remonte.

- Je crois que…

Il me tend une sorte d'haricot en carton je me penche et vomi une fois de plus. Enceinte ? Mais de qui ? Le dernier c'est… Oh mon dieu… Edward ! Pourquoi on n'a pas utilisé des préservatifs ? Pourquoi ma pilule n'a pas fonctionnée ?

- Pourquoi…ma pilule n'a pas marché ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu n'as pas oublié de la prendre ?

- Non ! Mais ce soir là j'ai bu…énormément…

- L'alcool à très bien pu altérer les effets de la pilule, tu ne t'es pas protégé ?

- Non…

- Tu sais que c'est important

- Je sais…

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu sais qui est le père ?

- Oui… mais… je… ne dites rien Carlisle… à personne !

- Tu ne veux pas prévenir Alice ?

- Non ! Elle va me questionner et je n'en ai pas la force

- Je suis ton médecin Bella mais je te considère également comme ma fille, je te soutiens, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi en cas de besoin

- Merci…

- Voilà de quoi te soulager en attendant, contre les nausées matinales, des vitamines

- Combien ?

- … quatre semaines… Tu vas le garder ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Il sort de la chambre non sans oublier d'embrasser mon front, je reste seule quelques minutes, un enfant, d'Edward, comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas lui dire ! Il est avec Jessica, et puis ça n'a duré qu'une nuit, il n'y a rien de plus ! Non je ne le lui dirais pas. Est-ce que je veux le garder ? Vivre avec un mini-moi, qui m'aimera sans me faire souffrir ? Le seul être à qui je pourrai ouvrir mon cœur ? Alors oui je le garderai.

POV Edward

Je suis chez Alice et Bella avec Jessica, Rose, Emmet et Jasper. On parle ensemble et on rit pas mal, j'ai appris que la semaine dernière Bella avait dû aller à l'hôpital pour une intoxication alimentaire, maintenant elle semblait aller mieux, j'en fus soulager, et j'étais en colère que l'on ne met pas prévenu, Jessica n'avait pas été au courant de sa visite, elle a juste su que c'était mon père qui s'en était personnellement occupé.

Ce soir, on avait une nouvelle à apprendre à la famille, Jessica et moi ça faisait un an cette semaine que nous sommes ensemble, alors pour lui prouver comme je l'aime je lui ai demandé sa main.

- Alors ! Quelle est cette nouvelle ?

- Emmet ! Quel curieux

Rose lui tape le bras, Alice et Bella rient et les garçons lèvent les yeux au ciel.

- Edward et moi…

Jessica commence donc, sautillant sur sa chaise, elle brandit sa main sous le nez de tout le monde, toutes les têtes se penchent sur la bague de fiançailles, Alice hurle de joie.

- Vous allez vous marier ! Ahh !!!

- Félicitation mec !

Jasper et Emmet me prennent dans leur bras pour me congratuler, ma sœur me saute carrément au cou, Bella me fait une rapide accolade, murmurant, un doux félicitation. Son regard est vide et j'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute, depuis la mort de son ami Henri elle n'est plus aussi jovial qu'avant. Rosalie me serre dans ses bras et tout le monde reprend place à table. Sauf Bella qui reste un peu en retrait.

- Bella ça va ?

- Oui… Je dois vous parler… Alice comme tu sais, cette semaine j'ai appris que… Henri m'avait légué sa maison en Californie

- En Californie ?

- Oui… il n'a jamais pu se résoudre à y vivre depuis la mort de sa femme, ni la vendre…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

Je pose la question qui brûle aux lèvres de tout le monde. Elle met beaucoup de temps à répondre et Alice répond en pleurant.

- Non… Bella…

- Je vais aller vivre là bas

- Quoi ?

Emmet furibond se lève de table, moi je garde le silence, les poings serrés sur la table, non elle ne peut pas partir ?

- Isabella qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Emmet, j'ai une opportunité pour partir au soleil,

- Ici aussi il y en a !

- Oui mais là bas il y en a tout le temps

Bella se met à fondre en larmes et part dans sa chambre, Alice veut la suivre mais c'est Emmet qui y va le premier. Sur le coup on n'entend rien, pas de bruit puis soudain c'est le vacarme.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'… Non ! Je serais là ! Je suis ton frère et je !

Il est en colère et il revient, à table en mangeant son assiette.

- Emmet qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je pose la question, Emmet me regarde puis regarde tout le monde.

- Rien… On a un déménagement à préparer cette semaine.

Bella revient parmi nous, les yeux rougis par des larmes elle s'installe en silence près d'Alice, qui lui prend la main.

Le dîner se fini en silence, je rentre chez moi après avoir déposé Jessica chez elle, une fois dans mon lit, je revois le visage déconfit de Bella, ses sourires d'en temps me manquent, nos blagues débiles, nos paris stupides, tout me manque, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puisse partir.

Dans la semaine, c'est la course, un énorme camion de déménagement stationne devant la maison quand j'arrive, Jessi est à l'hôpital mais les autres sont là, Jasper et Emmet aident les déménageurs à installer des meubles et des cartons, Alice et Rosalie, emballent de la vaisselle, Esmée et Bella sont dans sa chambre vide de lit et d'armoire, elles emballent des livres, des disques en souriant. Bella porte un carton vers le séjour me gratifiant d'un sourire, je lui souris à mon tour, quand Emmet arrive en trottinant.

- Laisse je vais le porter !

- Emmet !

Elle le fusille du regard et il hausse les épaules en lui caressant le visage, il embarque le carton vers le camion et je m'approche de Bella.

- Alors tu pars ?

- Oui…

- Je vais m'ennuyer !

- Tu parles ! Tu vas te marier ! Edward Cullen à eu les tripes de le faire !

- Je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas un petit joueur !

- Je le savais…

Elle regarde ses chaussures et je repense à notre nuit ensemble la meilleure de toute ma vie. Je refoule se souvenir et me concentre sur le présent.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Je pense que les garçons ont besoin d'aide

- Ok… J'y vais…

Je la laisse là à contre cœur et file Emmet et Jasper. A la fin de la journée, le camion part en direction de la Californie, Bella leur a laissée un jeu de clé et des instructions. Demain elle prendra l'avion, sans plus jamais se retourner. Mon cœur se brise à cette pensée, ne plus avoir Bella dans ma vie est un gouffre auquel je refuse de m'enfoncer ! Je dois aller de l'avant, de toute façon elle n'en a rien à faire de moi ou… de nous. On passe tous la nuit ici, Emmet insiste pour que Bella dorme dans la chambre d'ami, surprotecteur comme jamais depuis quelques jours, elle refuse mais ne peux lui tenir tête bien longtemps.

Elle accepte finalement et passe une partie de la soirée avec nous, au moment du couché, Emmet et Rosalie prennent leur sac de couchage et partent dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella, Jasper et Alice dans la leur, et moi dans le canapé. Je tourne encore et encore quand j'entends une porte s'ouvrir, je cesse de bouger, des pas feutrés avancent vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et se referme.

Je me lève et me dirige vers une silhouette, c'est Bella, elle marche doucement jusqu'au ponton du lac, et s'assoie à l'extrémité, je la suis et sans bruit je m'installe près d'elle. Elle ne relève pas et fixe le lac paisible. Elle commence à parler tout bas.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de me suivre ?

Je souris légèrement, regardant son visage impénétrable, les reflets de la lune et du lac s'animant sur ses traits parfaits, dans ses yeux.

- Edward Cullen aurait-il perdu sa langue ?

- Que fais tu ici à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Je… photographie… je capture

- En effet… tu es très… explicite

- J'essai de me souvenir

- Tu auras l'océan là bas

- Oui mais ici c'est notre lac

- Pourquoi pars-tu si tu es si triste de quitter ces lieux ?

- Je vais te manquer ?

Elle glousse, son regard toujours fixé sur ce lac. Puis elle reprend d'un ton plus enjoué.

- Tu te rappelle le jour où je t'ai mis au défi de sauter tout habillé ?

- Oui ! Mais à la dernière minute je t'ai emporté avec moi et tu as hurlé !

- Ça… ça va me manquer

- Alors reste… On pourra continuer

Elle baisse la tête en souriant, je me damnerai pour lire ses pensées, elle fini par planter son regard dans le mien et parle en souriant.

- Tu vas te marier Edward ! Je pense que ça sonne le final de nos défis ! Jessica n'appréciera pas que l'on se cherche ainsi idiot !

- Tu me donneras des nouvelles ?

Elle sourit sans répondre et me tend ses bras, j'accepte volontiers son câlin et profite de mes derniers instants avec elle.

**Et oui, elle part... sniff... mais qui sait, c'est peut être pour mieux revenir ???? Aller savoir !**


	6. A bousculer

**Et oui je ne suis pas super douée pour poster rapidement, je suis vraiment navrée !!!**

**Bon pour le lien que l'on m'a demandé et a qui je n'ai pas encore répondu je vais le mettre sur mon profil ;)**

**En tout cas merci de votre intérêt pour ce site et mes fics, je vous adore !!!**

**Bon ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dit, mais rien ne m'appartient, enfin pas les personnages en tout cas, l'idée de cette histoire est de moi, voilà tout… Le plagia c'est MOCHE !!!!**

**Allez bonne lecture !!**

POV Bella

**Et** voilà huit mois que je suis ici, l'accouchement est pour bientôt **et** c'est avec joie que j'accueil Esmée **et** Carlisle.

Tous les mois, mon médecin lui envoi mon dossier via mail, connaissant le docteur Cullen, il ne voyait pas d'objection à ce qu'il suive ma grossesse à distance, sachant pertinemment que c'est Carlisle qui m'accoucherait.

Je leur fais faire le tour du propriétaire, d'abord l'immense jardin fleuri, puis l'étage avec les quatre chambres dont une avec une salle de bain. Le rez-de-chaussée avec la deuxième salle de bain, la cuisine, le séjour **et** le salon. Bien sûr la vue sur l'océan, j'aime me laisser bercer par le bruit des vagues lorsque je rumine trop longtemps. Cette maison est immense **et** il ne se passe pas un jour où je ne pense pas à Henri en passant devant la photo de lui est sa femme le jour de leur mariage, je n'ai pu me résoudre à la décrocher. Henri était vraiment un homme beau **et** élégant, sa femme, Isabella laisse toujours un sourire sur mon visage, elle était une femme rayonnante. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez de ce cadeau.

- Regarde ma chérie, j'ai quelque chose pour la petite !

- Esmée… il ne fallait pas ! Elle n'est pas encore là que vous la gâtez déjà !

La veille de mon départ j'avais fini par leur dire qui était le père du bébé, Carlisle a dû s'assoir **et** accuser le coup, il avait du mal à comprendre mon choix de ne pas mettre Edward au courant, mais quand je lui est rappelé que celui-ci allait se marier **et** à force de persuasion autant pour lui que pour moi, il avait fini par se ranger de mon côté. Esmée elle était folle de joie **et** je priais pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de gaffes.

- Emmet va venir pour la naissance ?

- Il attend mon appel de la maternité, il est tellement à cran que je n'ose même pas l'appeler !

Je ris, Emmet n'a jamais été comme ça avant.

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe à Seattle ?

- Alice **et** Jasper nous ont annoncé hier qu'ils emménageaient ensemble, officiellement !

- Je sens que je vais avoir le droit à un appel !

Alice n'est pas au courant pour ma grossesse **et** je m'en veux de ne pas lui dire mais je ne supporterai pas l'interrogatoire.

- **Et** Edward ?

- Ca va, il continue ses cours de musique, Jessica le tanne pour qu'il se décide sur une date pour le mariage

- Ils ne se sont toujours pas décidés ? Ca va faire huit mois !

- Oui mais Edward… ne semble pas pressé

- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Que je le mette au défi de le faire ?

Ils rient tous les deux **et** moi aussi, je suis heureuse pour lui qu'il se mari. Vraiment.

Quelques jours passent **et** la chambre du bébé est enfin fini, grâce à l'aide d'Esmée, Carlisle veille au grain **et** selon lui, je ne devrais plus attendre bien longtemps, heureusement parce que je suis une vraie baleine **et** dès que je suis sur la plage, brune **et** blanche comme je suis on dirait un banc de cachalot échoué sur le sable. Bref… il est temps.

Alors que je déjeune tranquillement, une nouvelle contraction m'assomme, je ne dis rien mais vu ma tête Esmée réagit.

- Carlisle une contraction !

- Combien ?

- C'est la dixième en une heure

- Du calme… ça en fait à peine une toute les dix minutes… ça va Bella ?

- Oui… ça y est… elle est passée

Je reprends mon souffle **et** finit mon café, Carlisle me conseille une douche pour me détendre **et** calmer les contractions, je sors de la douche, une serviette immense autour de moi, mais je m'effondre au sol par une contraction bien plus violente, encore.

- Carlisle !

Dans la seconde il est à mes côtés suivit pas Esmée.

- On y va...

Deux heures de travail plus tard, après une péridurale, des « pousse Bella ! » **et** des « encore un effort ! » Je peux enfin entendre le cri de ma fille. Toute pression retombe, des larmes affluent sur mes joues, elle est magnifique.

- Hey salut ma jolie !

Carlisle la dépose dans mes bras, je vois bien que lui aussi est ému de rencontré sa petite fille.

- Je peux faire entrer Esmée, la pauvre doit faire les cent pas dans le couloir !

Je lui signe que oui **et** je regarde cette beauté, elle est si petite, si jolie.

Esmée entre suivit de Carlisle, à peine la porte franchie, qu'elle pleure.

- Hey regarde ! Voilà papy **et** mamy !

Je lui parle pour qu'elle sache d'avance qui est là, Esmée vient m'embrasse en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, l'autre main caressant le visage de mon petit ange.

- Comment s'appelle cette princesse ?

- Carlie… pour Carlisle, merci de m'avoir soutenu

- Merci Bella, je suis touché.

Il regarde la petite, Esmée **et** moi sommes heureuses de le voir ému ainsi.

Une fois dans ma chambre je suis épuisée, mes yeux se ferment seuls, j'ai beau résister, mais Esmée me conseille de me reposer si je veux tenir le coup à la visite d'Emmet demain, je regarde une dernière fois Carlie pour finir par dormir.

- Toc, toc !

- Entré ! Emmet ! Rose !

Mon frère **et** sa petite amie entrent dans la chambre suivi par Esmée **et** Carlisle qui avaient été les chercher à l'aéroport avec ma voiture. Emmet a les bras chargé de ballons multicolores **et** Rose des fleurs magnifiques.

- Merci !

- Alors montre-nous cette beauté !

- Emmet je te présente ta filleule… Carlie

- Ma… je suis… oh elle est si petite !

Il la prend dans ses bras **et** là de nulle part Rose sort un appareil photo, des clichés en veux tu en voilà fusent de partout, tout le monde y passe, les grands parents, le parrain, la tante Rosalie **et** moi. **Sans** oublier Carlie qui est carrément le centre d'attention.

POV Edward

Je suis chez mes parents avec Alice, d'ailleurs elle monopolise la conversation **et** je ne m'en plains pas, l'envi de parler ne m'emporte pas vraiment, je l'écoute me parler de Jasper déviant presque rapidement sur le mariage, même s'il n'y a pas de date fixé, elle me demande mon avis sur certaine chose que Jessica lui a légué pour la préparation du mariage, elle était folle de joie quand elle lui a proposé de l'aider.

Moi je vis plutôt mal la distance avec Bella, je comprends qu'elle m'est essentielle pour avancer, **sans** elle je suis bien incapable de tester mes propres limites, alors de la à me décider sur une date !

- Edward ?

- Pardon maman

- Alors quand vas-tu te décider ? Ca va faire presque trois ans maintenant !

- Je sais ce qu'il lui faut moi ! Un bon coup de pied aux fesses !

- Non Alice… moi j'ai mieux que ça !

Esmée se saisit du téléphone dans le salon, compose un numéro que je connais par cœur pour l'avoir composé des milliers de fois avant de raccrocher dans la seconde faute de courage.

- Bonjour ma chérie !... Oui ça va… écoute on est entrain de décider Edward mais… oui, on a besoin de toi ! Ok, vas-y je t'attends…

Après un temps qui me semble terriblement long, les mains crispés sur mon jean, ma mère reprend après avoir sourie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je te le passe

Elle va me la passer ? Là ? Maintenant ? Je ne suis pas pret ! Je prends le téléphone **et** le pose à mon oreille, j'aimerai entendre sa respiration mais non, trois paires d'yeux me fixent **et** je file dans mon ancienne chambre pour plus d'intimité.

- Allo ?

- Salut Edward !

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

- Très bien, mais toi non apparemment !

- Je vais très bien !

- Oui **et** tu n'as absolument pas les chocottes de te marier c'est évident !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Juste qu'Edward Cullen n'est qu'un petit joueur !

- Mensonge !

Je me surprends à rire en étant faussement outré, à chaque fois que mon nom entier apparait dans une phrase avec Bella, c'est un signe de défi.

- Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il toujours aucune date pour un grand mariage ?

Je ne réponds pas, bien incapable de lui dire qu'elle n'est pas là **et** que je n'arrive pas à me décider. Alors je pose une autre question.

- Viendras-tu ?

C'est à son tour de garder le silence trop longtemps à mon goût, ne veut-elle pas me voir ?

- Tu sais… je suis loin maintenant, ça fait du chemin **et**…

- Si tu ne viens pas, je ne fixe rien du tout !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? Je me pince l'arrête du nez, je ne suis qu'un idiot.

- Ok… quelle date ?

Je regarde le calendrier…

- En juin

- Pas possible

- Juillet ?

- C'est en fonction de vous deux pas de moi idiot !

- Le 17 juillet ?

- … Ok… Va pour le 17 juillet… embrasse tout le monde de ma part d'accord ?

- Bella !... Tu me manques… je m'ennuis

- Tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper d'ici quatre mois… a bientôt…

- Bye

La conversation s'arrête là, le téléphone contre mon torse, mon cœur s'affole quand je prends conscience que je lui ai dis qu'elle me manquait… mais qu'elle n'a pas répondu. Je ne lui manque pas alors ?

Je me décide à rejoindre ma famille qui piétine en bas de l'escalier.

- Alors ?

- Le 17 juillet de cette année

- GENIAL !

- Elle te pousse vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Elle te fait faire ce qu'elle veut !

Mon père ricane, se moquerait-il de moi ? Alice sautille dans tous les coins **et** ma mère me regarde doucement.

- Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là

Esmée est Carlisle paraissent surprit, si bien qu'ils se prennent la main comme pour se retenir de tomber. Alice elle est folle de joie criant dans la maison que Bella va venir.

Je me tourne pour regarder Alice qui prend son portable **et** qui téléphone à Jasper, quand je reviens sur mes parents, ils sont chacun parti de leur côté, mon père s'enferme dans son bureau **et** ma mère dans sa chambre au téléphone, je crois même l'entendre appeler Bella.

Si je n'étais pas encore sous l'effet d'avoir eu Bella, je croirai qu'ils me cachent quelque chose.

Alors ?????

**Ca vaut bien une review…. Reviendra ? Reviendra pas ?... Mouhahahahah !!!**


	7. A retrouver

**Et oui !**

**Bon là je vais essayer de tout mettre de suite, de toute façon elle est finie et c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de me faire pardonner pour tout ce retard !**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

POV Bella

Carlie est assise dans sons siège, l'avion ne devrait plus tarder à atterrir, elle est d'une sagesse remarquable, contrairement à moi qui suis stressée au maximum, je ne suis qu'une idiote d'avoir accepté, je n'aurai jamais du, je vais tout gâcher, Alice va m'en vouloir à mort de ne lui avoir rien dit.

**Et** Edward, lui aussi va me détester, à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur Carlie c'est lui que je vois, elle a ses yeux, l'intensité de son regard, son sourire, son nez, de moi elle n'a que mes cheveux, mes rougissements **et** ma maladresse.

Edward me manque plus que je ne l'aurai voulu, c'est irréfutable, plus le temps passe **et** plus le manque se fait ressentir, mes nuits ne sont que le théâtre de mes rêves où je revis cette nuit avec lui, le baiser chez mon frère, l'annonce de son mariage avec Jessica qui a était le point final de ma décision de partir, loin de cette ville **sans** me retourner, je ne suis qu'une horrible personne **et** je ne lui apporte rien de bon.

J'entre dans l'aéroport de Seattle **et** bien sûr Esmée **et** Carlisle sont déjà là. Carlie s'agite en les voyants **et** je la pose au sol.

- Papy ! Mamie !

- Carlie ma chérie !

Carlie court dans les bras d'Esmée non **sans** trébucher une fois, elle se relève **et** atterrie dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Bella… le vol s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, très bien

Carlisle m'embrasse **et** Carlie s'empresse d'ajouter.

- Même pas peur moi papy !

- Je suis fière de toi princesse !

Elle change de bras pour être dans ceux de Carlisle, dans la seconde je suis dans ceux d'Esmée.

- Tu nous as manqué tu sais

- J'ai peur que les retrouvailles ne soient explosives

- Je ne te dirai pas le contraire, mais on sera avec toi, un à la fois serait mieux je pense

- Tu as raison

On prend le chemin de leur maison, l'allée est vide **et** souffle me rassurant que les retrouvailles ne soient pas pour maintenant.

La maison n'a pas changé en trois ans. Carlisle monte directement nos valises à l'étage.

- J'ai préparé la chambre d'Alice pour Carlie **et** toi tu auras celle d'Edward

- Merci Esmée, tu n'étais pas obligé

- Je voulais que ma petite fille se sente chez elle, alors j'ai réaménagé la chambre, tu veux la voir ma chérie ?

- Oh oui ! Je veux je veux !

Je souris, Carlie dans mes bras nous arrivons à l'ancienne chambre d'Alice, les murs toujours roses, un nouveau lit à baldaquin en fer forgé, des draps en soie, des peluches dans tous les coins, une petite table avec de quoi dessiner, une autre avec une dinette assortie à la chambre.

- Esmée c'est… magnifique

- Ca te plaît ?

- Oh oui ! Des poupées ! Je peux jouer maintenant maman ? Dis oui !

- Bien sûr chérie, mais tu ne t'aventures pas dans l'escalier **sans** moi ou papy **et** mamie d'accord ?

- Oui !

Elle court aussi vite vers la dinette, Esmée me tient la main **et** m'emmène dans la chambre d'à côté. Je tente de respirer profondément avant d'entrer dans la chambre, j'y suis entré tellement de fois pour le réveiller en sursaut alors qu'il bavait sur son oreiller, me cachant sous son lit quand il me coursait pour se venger d'un gag débile. Le cœur serré j'entre **et** je suis heureuse de voir que rien n'a changé. Ses affaires en moins, mais toujours ce même lit, cette même odeur, ce même bureau, il a même de vieux bouquins qui traînent, mais pas les meilleurs, il les a déjà pris cela. Carlisle pose les valises sur le lit.

- J'espère que tu seras bien ici

- Oui tout ira bien merci tous les deux, vous êtes merveilleux avec moi

- C'est normal ma chérie… Tu fais partie de la famille

Esmée me serre dans ses bras suivit pas Carlisle mais une voix cristalline résonne du rez-de-chaussée.

- Alice…

- Oui, allez on descend

Je passe devant la chambre de Carlie, elle joue **et** j'en profite pour descendre **et** parler avec Alice. Une fois en bas, c'est une tornade brune qui me saute au cou.

- Bella je suis su heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi Alice !

Elle me picore le visage de mille baisers, je ris sous les chatouilles que ça me procurent, alors je la serre plus fort dans mes bras.

- Alors tu as réussis à décider Edward ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure à ce jeu !

- Ouais… Alice tu veux bien t'assoir une minute s'il te plaît ?

- Raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir, les potins de ta vie, tu as rencontré des types là bas ?

- Non… je n'ai pas le temps pour ça…

Je regarde Esmée **et** Carlisle, elle se propose de nous servir du café **et** Carlisle file l'aider. Alice est assise dans le fauteuil à côté de moi, je lui serre les mains, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Bella ?

- Alice…j'ai… je ne t'ai rien dis avant parce que je n'étais pas capable de supporter des questions, mais aujourd'hui… il est temps. J'ai une petite fille…

Elle gare le silence, un long moment, mes larmes commencent à couler alors que je sens qu'elle m'en veut à mourir **et** qu'elle va partir en courant.

- Tu… **Et**… Tu es partie pour ça ?

- Oui… Je suis désolé j'aurai tellement aimé te le dire, mais c'était impossible, je n'étais pas bien, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner

- J'aurai pu comprendre…

- Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant, seul tes parents **et** Emmet le savent

- **Et** le père ?

Je secoue la tête en pleure, pas prête à le lui dire maintenant, Esmée arrive avec son époux dans le salon, voyant mes larmes ils se doutent qu'elle sait.

- Vous le saviez… **Et**… comment est-elle ?

- Magnifique… **Et** je voudrais te demander quelque chose

Je sais que c'est peut être un peu tôt de lui demander ça mais elle ne semble pas en colère alors je tente le tout pour le tout.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien être sa marraine ?

- Oh Bella… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est… je peux la voir ?

Elle a les larmes aux yeux depuis le début **et** je fais signe à Carlisle qu'il peut aller la chercher.

- Elle sait qui je suis ?

- Oui… je lui parle de toi très souvent, **et** de tout le monde d'ailleurs

- Maman !

Carlisle descend les escaliers avec sa petite fille qui sourit en me voyant, Alice porte sa main à sa bouche par surprise.

- Carlie je te présente Alice

- Oui !

Elle lui sourit **et** rougit doucement, signe qu'elle est contente de la rencontrer. Alice se met à sa hauteur face à Carlisle.

- Bonjour jolie demoiselle ! Tu veux que je sois ta marraine ?

- Comme dans Cendrillon

- Oui…

Elle éclate en sanglot **et** prenant ma fille dans ses bras, le spectacle est émouvant à souhait si bien que Carlisle lève les yeux au ciel **et** Esmée **et** moi nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire en sanglotant à notre tour.

Puis un bruit de voiture nous arrête. J'appréhende comme une folle que ce soit Edward mais quand j'entends la voix de Rosalie je me calme instantanément, Esmée à vu ma gêne **et** me presse la main avec force.

- Parrain ! Parrain !

- Princesse !

Emmet est entré dans la maison **et** Carlie saute des bras d'Alice pour courir sur lui, il la prend dans ses bras **et** l'a fait tourné comme un avion, elle éclate de rire **et** lui aussi, Rosalie approche de moi **et** m'embrasse.

- Il atteint deux ans d'âge mental quand il est avec elle !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Emmet daigne enfin remarquer ma présence **et** me salut avec toujours sa filleule dans les bras

- Vous devez avoir faim les enfants je vous ai préparé un gâteau !

- Esmée la reine !

Emmet l'embrasse, bien sûr c'est un estomac sur patte alors forcément, ce gâteau est le bienvenu !

On passe une bonne partie de l'après midi à parler, rire, chahuter, mais Carlie s'endort dans les bras de Carlisle **et** il la monte dans sa chambre.

- Alors tu seras là pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Jessica ?

- Elle ne m'a pas invitée Alice

- **Et** quel est le programme ?

- Thalasso, resto **et** boîte !

- J'ai Carlie je ne peux pas Alice, c'est fini pour moi tout ça

- Enfin, je suis là moi ! Je vais la garder Bella

- D'accord, pour la thalasso **et** le resto mais pas la boîte, ça grouille de mecs qui veulent draguer **et** je n'ai plus la tête à jouer à ça

- J'ai une semaine pour te faire changé d'avis !

- N'y compte pas trop Alice

On continue de parler quand j'entends une autre voiture arriver, Carlisle se demande qui doit encore arriver, Alice lui répond que c'est Edward **et** Jasper qui viennent me voir, ayant appris mon arrivée cet après midi. Je me lève par reflexe **et** monte à l'étage, je dois être sûr que Carlie dort, je ne veux pas qu'elle descende maintenant, je voudrai juste pouvoir lui dire que j'ai un enfant **sans** qu'il se demande qui est le père, je panique, elle dort profondément, elle semble partie pour la nuit, je retourne dans la chambre, faisant les cents pas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre **et** je peux entendre leurs voix, sa voix, non ! Je ne suis pas prête, je n'aurai pas du venir, non c'est idiot, si je fais attention, demain je peux peut-être reprendre un vol, il ne verra pas Carlie **et** il ne saura rien, le mariage se passera parfaitement, oui je ne peux pas rester.

- Ma chérie détend toi…

- Esmée ! C'est horrible, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas lui mentir, je préfère encore ne rien dire, si je pars demain j'ai encore une chance qu'il ne sache rien, pas de dispute, pas d'embrouille !

- Bella ! Non… tu vas descendre, afficher ton plus beau sourire **et** saluer Edward, il n'a rien dit mais il n'a attendu que toi depuis qu'il sait que tu viens

Ok… je reprends mon souffle, il faut que j'affronte mes erreurs, celle de ne lui avoir rien dit dès le début.

- On y va…

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre **et** ma poitrine est sur le point d'exploser, mes jambes deviennent de vraies guimauves j'avance péniblement dans les escaliers, Esmée me lâche **et** j'arrive en bas, j'avance doucement **et** les vois enfin, ils discutent entre eux, revoir son visage me renvoi trois ans en arrière, notre nuit, encore **et** encore, inconsciemment je refais mes cheveux **et** remet mon chemisier correctement, je vois bien Esmée sourire à mes gestes maladroits mais je suis plus que jamais nerveuse. Tous me regardent, Jasper me serre dans ses bras **sans** attendre je lui souris en le remerciant de cet accueil chaleureux. Il cède finalement la place à Edward qui est plus rapide que je ne l'aurai cru, il m'encercle **et** me soulève du sol, d'abord surprise je me laisse faire **et** le serre encore plus fort, tout à disparu, mes peurs, mes craintes, tout, juste lui, moi dans ses bras, j'aspire son parfum, une main autour de son cou l'autre dans ses cheveux. Son nez dans mon cou il me murmure que je lui ai manqué, encore **et** encore, ses bras autour de ma taille se resserrent à chaque seconde il respire mon parfum, je le sens. Je lui dis que lui aussi m'a manqué **et** je rajoute que je n'aurai manqué son mariage pour rien au monde, enfin j'essai de m'en convaincre, je serai bien passé au dessus, éviter toute cette histoire qui risque bientôt d'éclater.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop ?

J'étouffe un rire dans son cou **et** je le sens me reposer sur le sol, je regarde Emmet qui rit comme un idiot.

- Désolé… ça fait trois ans quand même

Il regarde ses pieds d'un air miséreux, je ris voyant sa gêne, je ne l'aurai jamais cru ainsi !

- Je te fais rire ?

- Je suis heureuse de te voir Edward !

C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire ! Je continue de rire doucement, tout le monde reprend place dans le salon, j'apprends ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dernières années, on me pose des questions sur les miennes **et** le sujet inévitable arrive.

- Bella à une petite fille !

**Et** voilà Alice **et** comment mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Edward ouvre la bouche **sans** savoir la refermer. Tout le monde la fixe lui faisant comprendre qu'elle a parlé trop vite.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? C'était un secret ?

- Une… fille ?

Je regarde Edward cherchant dans son regard de la colère, de la peine, des questions ? Tout y est. Je dégluti difficilement **et** regarde tout le monde, cherchant un cou de main d'Esmée ou de Carlisle.

- Oui, Carlie, elle est très jolie !

- Elle est adorable ! Tu l'adorerais !

Edward regarde ses parents surprit, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Je n'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose de question Edward, Alice ne l'a su que tout à l'heure

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas que l'on me juge pour mes actes

- Tu l'as su avant de partir ?

Je ne peux lui répondre, le moindre son risque de laisser passer des sanglots. Il prend mon silence pour un oui **et** n'ajoute rien.

- Maman… je peux avoir un verre de lait ?

Je redresse la tête vers les escaliers **et** je me lève rapidement pour ne plus qu'elle avance. Je la rejoins **et** la porte dans les bras pour la laisser à Esmée le temps que je prépare son verre de lait dans la cuisine.

POV Edward

Des morceaux, pleins de morceaux, de moi partout, dans le salon éparpillés après avoir explosé silencieusement.

Bella a eu un enfant **et** je n'ai rien su, elle n'a rien dit, ne m'a rien dit.

Elle croyait que je l'aurai jugé, mais je pensais qu'elle me connaissait mieux que ça, je ne l'aurai jamais fais.

- Maman… je peux avoir un verre de lait ?

Le son de cette petite voix résonne dans la maison du haut de l'escalier, Bella se précipite vers elle **et** la ramène vers nous. Je suis sous le choc de cette vision Bella avec une petite fille, sa petite fille, elle lui ressemble, elle est si jolie, Esmée avait raison. Bella la dépose sur les genoux de ma mère **et** file dans la cuisine.

Ca ne sert à rien que je la rejoigne, elle reviendrait vite, je me contente de plonger dans les yeux de Carlie, vert pénétrant.

- Je suis désolé mamie, mais j'ai soif

- Ce n'est rien… maman te rapporte ça tout de suite. Tu as vu, il y a d'autre personne ?

- Oui… toi tu es l'amoureux d'Alice…

Je souris à sa révélation, elle est très intelligente, si Bella ne nous a pas parlé d'elle, au moins elle lui a parlé de nous.

- Enchanté Carlie… je suis Jasper !

- **Et** toi… je te connais… tu es… Edward… ma maman parle beaucoup de toi… **et** quand elle fait dodo aussi

Je la regarde les yeux ronds, Bella parle de moi ? Dans son sommeil ?

- Dans son sommeil ?

- Oui… hier j'ai fais dodo avec maman parce qu'il y avait du vent…

- Voilà ton verre mon ange !

Je regarde Bella qui rougie, je suis persuadé qu'elle a entendu sa fille parler de la cuisine. Alors comme ça elle a pensée à moi alors.

- Allez il est l'heure d'aller au lit jeune fille ! **Et** moi aussi…

Elle se tourne vers nous **et** s'excuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va dormir ma chérie

Bella nous salut **et** monte avec Carlie à l'étage, j'en profite à mon tour pour rentrer, la soirée a été chargé **et** j'ai grandement besoin d'air.

Une fois arrivé chez moi je ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les lumières, mon esprit **et** complètement obnubilé par Bella **et** Carlie, cette image est imprimé dans mon cerveau, avec celle où je la serre dans mes bras quand je l'ai retrouvé tout à l'heure, l'odeur de son parfum, ses mains sur moi, je lui avais dit à quel point elle m'avait manqué, oui, j'étais plus qu'heureux de la revoir enfin.

Je suis contente de voir qu'on oubli un peu le mariage, au grand damne de Jessica qui est contrariée de voir que toute l'attention est tourné sur Bella **et** Carlie, Alice les emmène partout, dans toutes les boutiques, son rôle de marraine très à cœur elle tient par-dessus tout à se rattraper du retard.

Bella a mainte fois protestée, mais vu la persuasion d'Alice elle ne pu que subir. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Carlie qui adore, passer du temps avec elle.

Aujourd'hui c'est pique-nique, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice **et** Emmet jouent au ballon avec la petite, Bella assise avec mes parents Jessi **et** moi ne les lâchent pas des yeux, parfois elle rit, ou grimace quand elle voit sa fille tombée, déjà on peut voir qu'elle a hérité ça de sa mère ! Mais c'est **sans** compter sur papy docteur, comme elle aime l'appelait, pour lui faire un baiser **et** la soulager du présumé bobo.

- Hey ! Moi je n'y ai jamais eu le droit à des baisers magiques !

- Edward ! C'est parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas !

- Non je t'assure !

- Vraiment ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire

- Oh oui !

Jessica est complètement excitée à l'idée de savoir, elle s'approche de ma mère ainsi que Bella **et** moi désireux de savoir quand cela était arrivé.

- Edward avait quoi ? 15 ans ?

Mon père acquiesce **et** ma mère reprend bien intrigué par l'histoire.

- 15 ans ? C'est vieux pour un baiser magique non ?

- Attends Jessica… Lui **et** Emmet jouaient au foot ici justement, **et** Bella **et** Alice les regardaient non **sans** cesser de les critiquer…

- Oh non !

Bella se cache dans ses mains en secouant la tête, mon père rit doucement **et** je me demande bien pourquoi elle se cache comme ça.

- Bref… Edward était en colère de les voir se moquer **sans** cesse… **et** de là est parti encore un défi stupide dont ils avaient le secret

- Ah je me souviens !

Je me rappelle cette journée **et** je vois Bella lever le visage vers moi, elle riait **sans** savoir se retenir, les yeux humides d'hilarité. Elle me regarde **et** sourit, à cet instant je pourrai fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Bella a voulu lui montrer comment on jouait au foot, Emmet lui a cédé la place sachant pertinemment comment ça aller finir !

- **Et** alors !

- Alors Bella a couru avec le ballon **et** tu vois l'arbre là bas ?

- Oui

- **Et** bien, ils ont finis par se rentrer dedans dans un face à face **et** Bam ! Ils se cognent carrément la tête, tombant ensemble contre cet arbre, il y avait du sang partout ! Alice a directement appelé Carlisle **et** il a fallut leur faire à tous les deux des points de sutures !

- Non ?

- Si maintenant ils ont tous les deux une cicatrice

- Fait voir !

Bella **et** moi tournons la tête pour lui montrer notre cicatrice, la mienne sur le côté droit de mon front elle du côté gauche. On se regarde **et** je la vois même rougir quand elle replace sa mèche devant.

- Alors du coup Bella a fait la chochotte **et** a réclamée un baiser magique

- **Et** toi tu étais tellement jaloux que tu en a voulu un aussi !

- Moi jaloux ?

- Oui toi ! De toute façon tu n'as pas apprécié que je te ridiculise !

- Jamais de la vie !

- Tu veux recommencer Edward Cullen ?

- Ne me tente pas !

- Petit joueur !

Elle se redresse sur ses pieds en attachant ses cheveux, je me lève à mon tour en enlevant ma chemise pour ne rester qu'en t-shirt.

- **Et** voilà qu'ils recommencent !

Mon père lève les yeux au ciel **et** je suis Bella près des autres, elle avance vers Carlie **et** lui demande le ballon.

- Ma chérie tu veux bien me le prêter quelques minutes, je voudrai montrer un truc à… Edward

Elle tourne le visage vers moi en souriant **et** donne le ballon à sa mère. Emmet **et** les autres s'écartent avec Carlie **et** Bella prend place au bout du terrain improvisé **et** moi de l'autre.

- Prêt pour ta pâtée Cullen ?

- C'est quand tu veux !

Elle pose le ballon au sol **et** tire un grand coup, il atterrit dans la zone de but **et** me regarde victorieuse.

- Hey ! Tu triche !

- Jamais de la vie ! Tu n'avais qu'à être prêt !

- Recommence, mais cette fois tu es censé courir !

- Ok…

Je lui renvoi le ballon qu'elle réceptionne. Elle le repose **et** commence à courir tout en driblant, je ne suis pas surprit, Bella a toujours été doué au foot mais j'ai toujours été moi-même trop pompeux pour l'avouer. Elle court toujours, j'attends **et** j'entends les encouragements de la famille.

- Allez Maman !

- Bella achève-le !

- Edward ne te laisse pas avoir ! Montre lui comment on fait !

Elle arrive à mi hauteur, je cours vers elle, bien décidé à lui prendre le ballon mais une fois que je suis en face d'elle elle lève la tête **et** hausse les sourcils pour se… moquer ?

- Tu ne m'auras jamais Edward…

A la dernière seconde elle se retourne **et** pivote sur ma gauche pour se lancer comme une folle derrière moi.

- Tu t'es fais avoir comme un débutant !

Oh non il en est hors de question ! Je cours sur elle **et** la plaque au sol en prenant soin de la prendre dans mes bras, une main sur sa taille l'autre autour de sa tête, mon bras gauche me brûle mais ses rires apaisent ma douleur, la sentir contre moi me contracte l'estomac, j'en voudrais tellement plus.

Quand on se relève, elle s'apprête à me frapper le torse.

- Tu as triché ! J'allais t'avoir !

Je regarde mon bras **et** remercie le ciel que ce soit lui plutôt que sa tête, j'ai du me prendre un caillou sur la longueur on nous avons glissé dans l'herbe.

- Oh non Edward ! Laisse-moi voir !

- Ce n'est rien…

Je regarde, tout est éraflé **et** sanguinolent.

- Viens je vais te nettoyer ça !

- Tu es médecin ?

- Non maman… c'est tout comme !

Elle se tourne vers les autres qui aller arriver mais elle leur dit de rester là, qu'elle allait s'en occuper.

Je la suis dans la salle de bain, elle passe de l'eau sur une serviette **et** efface le sang superflue, je la regarde faire, subjugué, la vue du sang la répugnait, aujourd'hui elle s'occupée de moi. Elle passe de l'alcool sur des compresses **et** nettoie la plaie, la brûlure me tire une grimace.

- Oh ne fais pas ton doudou !

- Ton quoi ?

- Désolé… avec Carlie…

- Ok…

- Voilà, laisse sécher… ça devrait aller

- Bella, je…

Je quoi ? Je veux lui parler, lui poser les milliers de questions que j'ai en tête comme qui est le père de Carlie ? A-t-elle eu une relation après moi ? Lui ai-je manqué ? De quoi rêve t-elle pour parler de moi dans son sommeil ? Bref… trop de question.

Je ferme les yeux pour prendre du courage **et** quand je les ouvre je suis tout près d'elle, trop près, les mains posées sur ses hanches, son visage s'empourpre **et** elle a du mal à respirer, autant que moi d'ailleurs, j'aimerai l'embrasser, ô oui je veux l'embrasser, encore une fois, trois ans c'est trop long, nos lèvres sont si proche des siennes que je sens son souffle entrer en moi.

- Edward…

- Bella…J'ai tellement de question

- Je ne suis pas sûr de… pouvoir te donner de réponse

Je remonte ma main gauche en prenant soin de laisser mes doigts caresser la peau, si douce, elle frissonne mais ne dis rien. Je détache mon regard de ses lèvres à croquer pour fixer ses yeux, les siens hésitent entre mes lèvres **et** mes yeux.

- Edward… tu vas te marier… dans une semaine

- Bella dis moi… est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Je veux dire… vraiment ?

J'attends sa réponse, je veux une réponse sincère, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander ça, on ne s'est rien promis, que cette nuit passée ensemble ne signifiait rien **et** que c'était juste une erreur, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à oublier, parfois je sens encore son corps contre le mien la nuit, le doux son de sa voix quand elle murmure mon prénom.

- Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça t'aiderait ?

- Je veux savoir Bella… j'ai besoin de savoir…

- Tu étais avec moi chaque jour depuis mon départ

- Où ? Là ?

Je caresse sa tête, elle ferme doucement les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, pourquoi je fais ça, elle me fait perdre tous mes moyens, je pose l'autre main sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, le contact sur sa peau dénudée par le décolleté de son débardeur m'électrise, m'empli de désir quand je sens son cœur battre, peut-elle sentir le mien qui est sur le point d'exploser ?

- Ou là ?

Elle ne répond pas **et** ouvre les yeux, ils sont prit dans un dilemme intérieur, bientôt ils se replissent de larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que je la fais pleurer ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Attrape le col de ma chemise, va-t-elle m'embrasser ? Je l'espère. Elle approche plus encore, mais ses lèvres effleurent juste les miennes pour se poser sur ma joue. Mon cœur cesse de battre subitement, elle n'a pas répondu **et** sort de la salle de bain **sans** se retourner


	8. A décider

**Voilà la suite de suite ! Comme promis !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez… **

POV Bella

Comment peut-il me demander ça ? Je lui ai dis qu'il était avec moi chaque jour que dieu fait depuis tout ce temps.

Dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, mon âme, dans les yeux de Carlie, de notre fille, il ne m'a jamais quitté, mais ça je ne peux lui dire, ça le déchirerait, lui **et** son mariage avec Jessica. Je ne veux pas être la cause de tant de souffrance. Je sors de la chambre après m'être retenu d'embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes **et** implorantes, essuyant mes larmes silencieuses.

Ce soir, Carlie est rentrée avec ses grands parents, je suis restée chez Alice pour parler, Jasper est sur la terrasse à jouer de la guitare. Je ne cesse de repenser à tout à l'heure, avec Edward, ses mains sur moi m'avaient emballées, j'aurai pu faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne me lâche pas.

- Bella est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire qui est son père ?

Il fallait que je m'y attende elle n'a pas tenue bien longtemps avant de me poser la question !

- Alice…

- Quoi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Passe encore que tu me l'es caché pendant ces trois ans, mais j'estime…

Quoi ? Je me lève derechef du fauteuil criant pour ne pas qu'elle joue ce jeu là avec moi.

- Tu estimes quoi ? Que tu as le droit de tout connaître de ma vie ? Que je vais te dévoiler mon secret pour satisfaire ta curiosité **et** prendre le risque que tout le monde le sache ?

Elle se lève à son tour, les poings serrés, jamais on ne s'est disputé dans le passé.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais tout répéter ?

- Non ! Non j'ai gardé ce secret tellement longtemps qu'il risque de bousiller l'avenir si j'en parle !

- Bon sang Bella cesse d'être si mélodramatique ! **Et** dis moi qui est son père ce n'est pas non plus un secret d'état !

Jasper ayant entendu notre dispute se précipite entre nous. Moi je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même que je lâche la bombe qui la choc sur place.

- Edward ! C'est Edward ok !... La bouteille de mirabelle c'était nous ! Le cadre de la cuisine nous aussi ! **Et** les griffes dans son dos c'était moi Alice ! Moi !

- Bella…

- Tu es contente de savoir ? Ca te soulage ! Alors prend le je suis fatigué ! Fatigué de garder ça pour moi ! Quand je vois le sourire de Carlie c'est son sourire à lui que je vois ! Quand elle pleure pour que je lui parle de son père c'est moi qui pleure **seule** dans mon lit chaque nuit !

Je pleure comme une folle dans les bras de Jasper qui me réceptionne avant de tomber au sol, vint ensuite Alice qui prend le relais **et** je m'accroche à elle comme une moule à son rocher, si je lâche je tombe.

Le lendemain on se retrouve entre fille dans un centre de thalasso thérapie, au programme, massage, hammam, gommage… Rosalie **et** Jessica sont déjà au hammam, attendant que le massage d'Alice **et** moi soit fini. Je jubile intérieurement, ça fait tellement du bien, mes muscles sont plus que détendu, la pression est au minimum, pas de soucis, pas de réflexion à se bouffer les neurones.

- Bella ?

- Oui…

Je ne pouvais pas faire plus clair comme son à monosyllabe !

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Alice… TU veux vraiment me gâcher mon plaisir là ?

- S'il te plaît…

Je souffle, elle est sérieuse **et** je concède à lever la tête de ce coussin magique pour la regarder.

- Je ne sais pas Alice… Est-ce que j'en ai seulement le droit ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, attendant simplement ma réponse je souffle intérieurement une seconde fois.

- Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti comme ça avant qu'on… enfin tu vois

- Succomber au charme de la mirabelle ?

- Exactement…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On s'est souvenu, quand on était chez Emmet le lendemain… on s'est embrassé, on avait dit que ce n'était que pour une fois, juste cette fois, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait sur le moment, je le voulais encore, j'avais besoin de lui, tout en moi le réclamait…

- Mais ?

- Mais comme on l'avait dit, on ne pouvait pas **et** on en a plus reparlé, j'aurai oublié avec le temps je pense mais… Carlie est arrivée **et** je n'ai cessé de penser à lui avec le temps, chaque jour, chaque instant, je ferme les yeux il est là, je les ouvre **et** mon cœur se fane de ne pas l'avoir près de nous, de moi. J'ai besoin de lui à chaque moment, alors oui… je l'aime

- Mais il va se marier…

Quelle fatalité ! Je ne rajoute rien **et** enfonce mon visage dans mon coussin, la masseuse accentue la pression sur mes épaules **et** j'essai d'articuler un merci qu'elle comprenne, j'en ai grandement besoin de ce massage.

POV Edward

Ok, là Emmet est complètement siphonné ! Après m'avoir conduit dans toutes les boutiques de lingeries **et** m'avoir fait acheter dans chacune d'elle un ensemble sexy pour Jessica il m'emmène dans un bar où les serveuses se balades les fesses à l'air. Nous sommes dans l'entrée tous les trois admirant le spectacle quand justement une de ces serveuses passe devant nous en prenant bien soin de nous adresser un sourire plus que tentant **et** en remuant les fesses habillement de gauche à droite. Jasper les mains dans les poches, Emmet se tenant la mâchoire pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, sachant que la mienne est déjà bien bas !

- Ne riens dire aux filles compris !

- Rosalie te tuerait !

Jasper lui répond ne quittant pas des yeux les courbes d'une nouvelle serveuse au décolleté presque inexistant. Elle s'approche de nous **et** je déglutis difficilement.

- Bonsoir messieurs ! Vous avez réservés ?

Emmet ne répond pas **et** moi je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on fait là ! Jasper enfonce son coude rapidement dans les côtes de mon meilleur ami qui sursaute **et** répond rapidement.

- Oui ! Un enterrement de vie de garçon au nom d'Edward Cullen

- Moi !... C'est moi…

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Répondre aussi vite ! Heureusement enfin je pense j'ai apaisais mon enthousiasme en reprenant la présentation. Elle sourit **et** je me dis que j'ai du me taper la honte bien comme il faut ! Idiot d'Emmet à m'emmener dans ce genre d'endroit !

Une fois à notre table devant une scène jusqu'à présent vide, Emmet se frotte les mains.

- Tu es sûr que c'est pour moi que nous somme là ?

- Mais oui ! Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Si ! Mais je pense surtout que tu assouvis un plaisir qui ne t'es pas inconnu !

- Ok c'est vrai ! Je crevais d'envi de voir ce club, un pote m'en a parlé mais tu ne viens pas ici juste pour boire un verre !

- Ton mariage est une excellente occasion !

- Exactement ! Jasper a raison alors tiens boit leur cocktail de bienvenu ! Caramba !

Je ris **et** trinque avec eux…

Quelques verres plus tard un spectacle qui donne tellement soif qu'on en recommande, je suis complètement à l'ouest, incapable de réagir **et** penser cohérent !

- Edward Cullen va se marier ! Enfin ! Trois ans qu'on attend cette fichue date !

- Ouais **et** il a fallu que ce soit Bella qui le décide ! Le comble !

Jasper **et** moi on regarde Emmet avec curiosité, alors que je repense à Bella qui m'a laissé en plan dans cette salle de bain **sans** répondre à mes questions, j'ai réalisé à ce moment que je tenais bien plus à elle qu'elle ne pouvait tenir à moi.

- Bah oui ! J'ai toujours cru que vous alliez finir dans le même lit ! J'ai perdu vingt billets avec Alice !

- Alors tu devrais les récupérer Em' !

Il éclate carrément de rire **et** moi j'essai encore de me demander pourquoi je lui ai dis ça ! Maudis cocktails !

- Tu as couché avec Bella ! Va falloir que j'aille voir Alice pour récupérer mes tunes !

- Va falloir en effet !

Le lendemain j'ai la tête dans le brouillard, j'émerge doucement, à première vue je suis dans le lit d'Emmet, je me souviens que nous avions fini la soirée chez lui, à discuter **et** à boire **sans** modération. Au moins je me souviens… cette fois. Mon cœur s'emballe violement d'un seul coup, **et** c'est comme ça à chaque fois que je repense à cette nuit là, mon réveil amnésique, le visage de Bella à la porte de la chambre me disant qu'elle n'avait pas vu que j'étais là.

Je longe le couloir, massant ma nuque alors que j'entends les voix de Jasper **et** Emmet dans le salon, vu leur sujet de conversation je préfère rester cacher pour les écouter **sans** être vu.

- Il a couché avec Bella ? Mais…**et**…

- Je ne l'ai su que l'autre soir, elle était effondrée !

- Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ?

- Personne ne l'a vu !

Je décide d'entrer vu qu'un long silence s'installe, je me souviens lui avoir dis pour Bella **et** moi hier soir, je fais semblant de n'avoir rien entendu **et** m'installe avec eux dans le fauteuil face au plateau petit déjeuné. Emmet est bien entrain de me fixer **et** je continue en me servant un café, je tente doucement d'entrer dans le sujet.

- Alors ? De quoi vous parliez ?

- Quand ?

- Là… à l'instant

- Non Edward !

- Emmet…

Il ignore complètement Jasper **et** continue.

- Quand as-tu couché avec ma sœur Edward ?

Je jure entre mes dents de ne plus jamais reboire d'alcool.

- Il y a trois ans… quelques temps avant qu'elle ne parte

Je prends le ton le plus détacher possible pour ne pas leur montrer combien ça me tue d'y repenser, de me souvenir son touché, sa peau sous mes doigts.

- Quand exactement ! Attends… Tu veux dire que les griffes… c'était elle ?

Aïe, en y repensant c'était la plus merveilleuse des douleurs.

- Oui…

- Alors tu…

Il arrête, la main près de sa bouche, il regarde Jasper qui opine en silence.

- Il ne sait…

Encore une fois Jasper répond toujours en silence en hochant la tête pour une réponse qui signifie non. C'est quoi ça ?

- Je dois sortir… on se voit ce soir chez Alice pour la fête

Emmet sort de son appartement en claquant la porte, je me tourne vers Jasper.

- Jasper, pourquoi as-tu dis que Bella était effondrée ?

- Edward… Tu devrais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle… ce soir. Jessica sera là ?

- Non… Elle est de service ce soir pour la nuit

- Alors parle avec Bella

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

Alors que je me tends, quelque part furieux qu'on me demande ça, il se replace sur le fauteuil pour être face à moi **et** être sûr d'avoir toute mon attention.

- Réponds-moi franchement… Veux-tu de ce mariage ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Moi je vois qu'hier soir tu n'as pas cessé de te lamenter sur Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Tu en es fou ! Tu es même aveugle de ne pas le voir toi-même ! Trois ans que tu joues du mélancolique ! Trois ans que tu repousses ce mariage prétextant que tu ne trouves pas de date ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce soit Bella qui t'ait décidé à fixer cette stupide date ! Trois ans ! C'est l'âge de Carlie !

Effectivement trois c'est long… Mais je vais me marier samedi, même si j'aime Bella comme il le dit, il est sûrement trop tard, de toute façon elle ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie, juste le type sympa qu'il la met au défi.

POV Bella

Assise à côté de ma petite tête brune ondulée, je la regarde prendre son petit déjeuner en buvant mon café, hier c'est Esmée qui s'en est occupé, la soirée organisée pour Jessica c'était très bien passé, je n'étais pas allé avec elles en boîte, pas envie d'avoir à me coltiner des types en manque de sexe constant, **et** puis avec Carlie dans ma vie, je ne vois plus mon intérêt à aller à ce genre d'endroit.

Esmée descend nous rejoignant dans la cuisine, Carlisle travaillant très tôt ce matin nous sommes toutes les trois **seule** jusqu'à ce soir chez Alice, mon ancien chez moi.

- Merci pour hier Esmée

- Oh mais ça nous fait plaisir

Une voiture nous arrête dans notre conversation, je me lève pour aller ouvrir rapidement suivit par Carlie. Emmet avance vers nous après être sorti de sa voiture, il marmonne pour lui-même signe que ça ne va pas.

- Emmet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quand comptais-tu me dire qu'Edward est le père de Carlie ?

Je me raidis instantanément, l'espace d'une seconde j'oublie cette colère qui monte en moi, qui est en lui, je me concentre sur Carlie juste derrière moi.

- Maman ? Mon papa c'est Edward ?

Je suis tétanisée, le regard dans le vide, Esmée entre dans mon champ de vision le visage aussi perdu que moi, **et** je me reprends.

- Ma chérie si tu allais avec mamie à l'étage pour choisir la jolie robe que tu vas porter ce soir ?

- Oui maman…

Elle part avec Esmée **et** je pousse Emmet hors de la maison aussi fort qu'il m'est possible de le faire, la voix hors de mes cordes vocales.

- De quel droit oses-tu arriver comme ça **et** crier aux oreilles de ma fille une telle chose ?

- Le même droit que tu t'es octroyé en me cachant la vérité !

- Comment tu l'as su ? C'est Alice ? Jasper ?

- Non Edward !

- Il ne le sait même pas lui-même !

- Non mais il a tellement bu qu'il nous a dit que vous aviez couchez ensemble ! **Et** contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas nul en maths !

- Il ne l'est pas !

- En tout cas il est bien débile pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement ! J'aurai du y penser avant mais dans mon équation il y avait la donnée plumard qui manquait !

Il est excédé **et** moi aussi, mais il a raison, il m'a soufflé. Ok… Je ne peux rien ajouter, je reste sur place, la main sur mon front pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Emmet… Je suis perdue… je ne sais pas quoi faire, prise entre l'envie de partir **sans** rien dire avant que tout ne dégénère **et** l'envie de ne rien laisser paraître jusqu'au mariage

- **Et** Carlie tu y as pensé ? Elle a le droit de savoir

- Grâce à toi c'est fait !

- **Et** Edward ? Tu dois lui dire

- Il va se marier… je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

- **Et** tu ne peux pas le lui cacher non plus !

- **Et** tu me conseilles quoi hein ? Emballer Carlie avec un gros nœud rose **et** lui apporter comme cadeau de mariage en criant félicitation ! Non mais je t'en pris si tu as d'autres idées je suis toute ouïe ! Parce que là c'est la **seule** que j'ai !

- Non… ton idée est meilleure

Les yeux ronds je le regarde fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

- Je te fais marcher Bella !

- Merci… J'ai cru remarquer !

- Il faut que tu lui dises… ce soir… si tu ne le fais pas je m'en chargerai… mais il risque de mal le prendre si ça ne vient pas de toi

- Ne fais pas ça Emmet

- Il le faut Bella… pour Carlie

Je souffle, je suis foutue ! Emmet m'embrasse **et** rentre chez lui, moi je retourne dans la maison, Carlie est dans son bain **et** je remplace Esmée qui me fait une bise avant de sortir.

- Maman ?

- Oui mon ange

- Edward… C'est lui mon papa ?

Qu'es-ce que je peux souffler en ce moment ! Je prends une profonde inspiration, elle joue avec ses jouets dans une partie de cache-cache dans la tonne de mousse, je lui savonne le dos doucement, comment vais-je lui expliquer ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi il n'est pas avec moi ?

- Parce que… il ne sait pas que tu es sa fille mon ange

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi… Le mot préféré des enfants.

- Parce que… j'ai… je ne lui ai pas dit… je suis désolé

- Je peux lui dire moi si tu veux !

- Non mon ange… Laisse-moi lui dire d'accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

- Oui…

Je finis de la laver **et** passe toute ma journée avec elle, jouant, parlant, riant sur tout. Le soir venu Carlisle **et** Esmée sont prêt, Carlie avec eux, elle avait choisi une robe d'Alice, avec un gros nœud rose dans le dos, ça m'avait tout de suite rappelé ma conversation avec mon frère.

Je les rejoints quelques minutes plus tard attendant d'être en bas pour enfiler mes chaussures, moyen le plus sûr de ne pas tomber. J'ai opté pour une robe bustier noir, une fausse ceinture en cuir rouge cousu sous la poitrine mes cheveux relâchés sur le dos **et** bien sûr les chaussures assorties, avec Alice, rien n'est laissé au hasard, bien sûr tout vient de sa boutique !

- Tu es belle maman !

- Pas autant que toi mon ange !

Elle rit alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

On arrive là bas au bout de quelques minutes, les salutations vont bon train, Carlie passe de bras en bras non **sans** se pavaner dans sa jolie robe, Emmet me regarde avec insistance pour me rappeler notre conversation, comme si j'allais oublier ! Je cherche alors Edward, espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore là, mais il est là. Il parle avec des invités plus loin, un pantalon noir de costume, une chemise blanche, ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire quand il discute avec amusement, tout en lui est magnifique. Il tourne la tête **et** me voit, là son regard semble s'illuminer avec intensité, transperçant mon âme, je dois divaguer je pense, ça ne peut pas être ça, alors je tourne la tête **et** me concentre sur Carlie **et** Emmet.

- Maman ne veut pas que je lui dise moi

- Laisse la faire d'accord… elle est grande tu sais

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire !

- Bella… Tu resteras toujours MA petite sœur

Je ris **et** caresse le visage de Carlie qui porte son regard derrière moi avec un grand sourire non dissimuler.

- Bella ?

Je regarde Emmet complètement paniqué, mon estomac me fait un mal atroce mais il se contente juste d'emmener Carlie plus loin.

- Bonsoir Edward… tu es très élégant

- Toi aussi… tu es magnifique

- Merci… Jessica n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle travaille toute la soirée

- Dommage, pas facile maintenant qu'elle est résidante, vous ne devez plus passer autant de temps qu'avant ensemble…

- Ca va… On a l'habitude…

- Edward…Bella…

On rit par le côté ridicule de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer en même temps, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter.

- Edward je dois te dire quelque chose… de très important

- On discute sur la piste tous les deux !

Alice nous pousse au centre de là où ses parents dansent déjà entourés d'autres invités. Une fois sur place, je sens sa main se poser dans le bas de mon dos, la mienne dans son cou, les deux autres se rejoignent pour s'enlacer.

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que l'on danse ensemble ?

- Vraiment ?

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis, mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit. Mais pourtant à distance raisonnable, le sentir contre moi ne m'aide absolument pas !

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Heu… quand tu m'as demandé l'autre jour…où tu étais…avec moi

- Où ?

Déjà que je bégaye lamentablement, lui me demande ça avec une voix des plus suave, il est fou ou il veut vraiment me faire perdre tout mon contrôle ?

- Partout… tu étais partout en moi Edward **et**…

- Bella si tu savais comme je…

- Ce n'est pas tout Edward… tu vas te marier samedi **et** ça fait déjà trois ans que tu devrais l'être mais… il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, ce que j'essai de te dire c'est à propos de…

- Edward !

Edward se tend d'un coup **et** s'écarte rapidement, son souffle sur mon visage s'arrête **et** je me sens tomber dans un gouffre quand la voix de Jessica intervient. Jessica, il ne faut pas non plus l'oublier, si elle est arrivée maintenant c'est signe que je ne dois rien dire, ne pas aller plus loin.

- Jessi ? Tu ne travail pas ?

- Non c'est plutôt calme **et** j'ai négocié avec Anna pour échanger nos postes pour cette nuit ! Salut Bella !

- Salut Jessi… je vais… vous laisser


	9. Se rater

POV Edward

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle arrive maintenant ? Bella m'avoue qu'elle n'a cessé de penser à moi aussi fort que j'ai pu penser à elle, la sentir dans mes bras, j'étais si bien, ailleurs, transporté.

Mon père a vu Bella partir **et** s'empare de son téléphone en s'éloignant dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Jessica me parle de son travail comme d'habitude, puis du mariage, je l'écoute d'une oreille **et** je surveille Bella dehors avec Emmet, Rosalie **et** Carlie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent mais Bella secoue la tête frénétiquement puis prend Carlie dans ses bras après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, elles s'éloignent **et** Emmet se frotte le visage signe qu'il est contrarié, il me regarde intensément **et** parle ensuite avec Rosalie, suivit par Jasper **et** Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

- Edward ?

- Pardon… excuse moi

- Je disais pour ce soir, je pourrai…

Un bip sonore retentit de son pantalon, son bipper, elle regarde **et** murmure un juron.

- Une urgence… Je suppose qu'on ne se verra que demain

- Pas de problème

Elle m'embrasse **et** sort de la maison, Alice **et** Cie lui font signe **et** reportent leur attention sur moi. J'avance vers eux, bien décidé à avoir des explications sur leur comportement étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Rien

- Non ! Il n'y a pas rien Alice ! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez !

- Edward…

- Non Emmet !

- Alice ! C'est foutu, elle ne lui dira pas ! Elle s'est lancée une fois **et** telle que je la connais elle ne le fera pas deux fois !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emmet ?

- Si je te dis que Bella n'a…. eu personne après toi… **Et** que Carlie vient de fêter ses trois ans ?

- Quoi ? Que…

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Carlie est… je suis… c'est moi ?

Je ne les regarde plus **et** fonce vers Bella en courant elle est sur le ponton avec Carlie, jouant des pieds dans l'eau.

-Hey tu m'éclabousse coquine !

Carlie rit aux éclats, alors doucement je prends place à côté de la petite qui se trouve maintenant entre Bella **et** moi.

- Jessica ?

- Une urgence… mais je soupçonne Carlisle

Elle rit doucement **et** joue des orteils dans l'eau.

- Je viens de voir Emmet

- Oh !

Elle me regarde paniqué, elle sait que je suis au courant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite

- Jessica…

- **Et** alors ?

- Mariage…

- Tu sais, j'apprécie aussi plusieurs mots dans une même phrase !

- Ça ne me fait pas rire

- Parce que je devrais ?

Non, je ne suis pas en colère, juste déçu **et** ça semble se voir dans mon regard.

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner Edward, juste que tu saches que je suis désolé que… je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, au contraire, tu as annoncé tes fiançailles **et** ça a confirmé ce que je me disais à l'époque

- **Et** quoi ?

- Que nous n'étions que des amis qui… avons eu un écart de conduite

Elle baisse la voix à la fin de sa phrase sûrement pour ne pas blesser Carlie, je me pose en regardant le lac, on garde le silence **et** doucement je sens la petite main de Carlie se poser sur ma jambe, son regard dans le mien, mes yeux, oui, le même vert, pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ?

- Bella… je voudrais… danser avec toi

Oui à défaut de la toucher ou de l'embrasser, je voudrais la sentir contre moi, comme tout à l'heure, sentir ses mains sur moi, la sentir bouger sous mes doigts. Avec ce que je viens d'apprendre je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour le mariage, Jessica, j'aime Bella, oui ça je l'aime, mais aussi Jessica, mais il y a Carlie maintenant **et** depuis ce regard qu'elle m'a donné je suis amoureux de ce petit bout de Bella, elle est ma fille, une partie de moi.

- **Et** moi aussi je veux danser !

Mon cœur s'emballe au son de sa petite voix, je la vois **et** l'entend autrement que ces derniers jours, un regard **et** un **amour** nouveau sur elle. Je me relève **et** lui tend une main, heureuse **et** rougissante Carlie saute dans mes bras, je suis submergé, la gorge serré de la sentir accroché à mon cou. Je pose mes yeux sur Bella qui est interdite en nous regardant, les yeux lumineux, je lui tends mon autre main **et** elle se lève pour se tenir debout face à moi, ne sachant où poser son autre main, elle hésite, mais Carlie plus rapide enroule son bras autour de son cou, la rapprochant de nous, Bella pose une mains dans son dos **et** l'autre à mon cou, la danse commence, la musique qui s'étend de la maison augmente nous parvenant plus clairement, je tourne la tête pour voir Emmet **et** les autres se tourner pour trouver subitement un nouvel intérêt. Je souris, ils n'en ratent pas une.

Bella n'a rien vu, la tête enfouie contre moi, je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je sens que sa respiration est saccadée, qu'a-t-elle ?

Je remonte ma main de son dos à sa nuque, geste apparemment que je n'aurai pas du faire.

POV Bella

On danse tous les trois, comme une vraie famille unie le ferait, mais on ne l'est pas, de loin comme de près, Carlie est heureuse, je le sais, elle caresse mes cheveux **et** je suis persuadée qu'elle le fait aussi à Edward. Que vais-je lui dire pour qu'elle comprenne que son père ne peut rester avec nous ? Que samedi elle le regardera se marier avec Jessica ? Comment vais-je la consoler si je suis incapable moi-même de contenir mes sanglots ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer de savoir que ce moment là sera le seul que je pourrai lui offrir.

Sa main remonte dans la nuque, c'est le frisson total, si insupportablement agréable que je me recule **et** part vers Emmet, j'efface mes larmes, mais un sanglot s'échappe **et** j'ai beaucoup de mal à retenir le suivant.

- Bella ? Pourquoi tu…

- Emmet, occupes-toi de Carlie se soir s'il te plaît **et** préviens Esmée que je rentre demain !

- Demain ? Bella !

Trop tard, j'embarque mes chaussures **et** prend la voiture d'Alice pour rentrer, même la voix d'Edward toujours sur le ponton ne me retient pas.

- Bella attends !

POV Edward

Toujours avec Carlie dans les bras, je rejoins Emmet **et** les autres qui regardent la voiture d'Alice partir. Alice a les larmes aux yeux.

- Non pas demain ! C'est trop tôt !

- C'est son choix Alice… C'est déjà important qu'elle soit venue

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain ?

- Edward…

- Rosalie dis-moi !

- Elle repart… demain

- Quoi ? Non ! Elle a dit qu'elle serait là… pour le mariage !

Non elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! J'ai fixé la date pour elle, parce qu'elle serait là… pour moi !

Je ne peux pas me marier si elle n'est pas là, je ne peux pas franchir cette limite **sans** elle ! Si elle part, ça signifie que je ne la reverrai plus ? Ni elle, ni Carlie ? Pourtant sentir ma fille dans mes bras me transporte de joie **et** je ne veux pas perdre ça.

- Emmet tu peux t'occuper de Carlie ? J'y vais ! Il ne dit rien **et** Carlie tend ses bras vers lui, je monte dans ma Volvo, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire, mais je dois tout tenter pour qu'elle reste.

La route est une ligne droite mais une vieille voiture roulant trop lentement me coupe ma vitesse. Personne en face, je débraye en troisième **et** la double rapidement, accélérant à fond de pédale, quatrième, j'accélère encore pour arriver chez mes parents. Je freine brusquement, ma mère va me tuer quand elle verra son allée dévasté par mon freinage.

Mais ma vitesse à moi ne cesse pas, j'entre dans la maison en courant, rien en bas, cuisine vide, je monte les escaliers en sautant deux marches à chaque fois.

- Bella !

J'entre dans mon ancienne chambre **et** je la trouve enfin debout face à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, elle ne semble même pas m'avoir entendu.

- Bella ?

Elle ne se retourne pas **et** je m'approche pour être juste derrière elle.

- Belle, ne part pas s'il te plaît, je ne…

Elle se tourne finalement plus vivement que je ne m'y attendais **et** s'accroche à mon cou, ses lèvres tout près des miennes, les yeux imbibés de larmes.

- Bella…

- Non… ne dis rien… juste… une fois

Sa voix est envoutante, suave **et** implorante, je ne résiste pas **et** lui accorde ce qu'elle désire, le désirant moi-même si ce n'est plus.

Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes d'abord doucement, je me délecte de cette douceur, de ses lèvres chaudes **et** douces, de son souffle suspendu, les yeux fermés je caresse son visage, essuyant les lignes humides sur ses joues sous mes doigts. Les siens caressent subtilement ma nuque, c'est le plus merveilleux des baisers que j'ai pu recevoir.

Alors qu'elle y met fin en se reculant doucement, je ne peux m'empêcher de la retenir par les hanches, je ne veux pas qu'elle cesse, qu'elle parte, non je veux plus.

- Une fois…

- Edward…

A mon oreille, ce murmure me donne la chair de poule, alors avec lenteur je remonte mes mains sur son visage, un baiser sur chaque joue, sur ses lèvres, je descends sur son cou, sa tête bascule en arrière avec un soupir d'aise des plus excitant, mes mains glissent dans son dos, coulissant la fermeture de sa robe qui lui allait si bien, mettant parfaitement en valeur ses courbes magnifique. Une fois à ses pieds, je découvre sa poitrine mise à nue, la douceur des ses cuisses.

Dans la minute ma chemise est aux abonnés absents **et** Bella s'attaque à mon pantalon.

Une fois allongé sur le lit, je caresse chaque parcelle de son corps, sa peau, nos lèvres soudées avec passion se redécouvrent, nos souffles se mélangent, nos langues se câlinent.

- Maintenant… avant que je ne change d'avis

Je la regarde, on sait tous les deux qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça, que ce n'est qu'une impulsion, même si nous en avons envie. J'obéis une fois de plus, entrant en elle, son corps est pour moi, entièrement pour moi, pour ce soir.

POV Bella

Un œil sur mon réveil, il est 6 heures, mon avion part dans 5heures, le temps de mettre les valises dans le coffre, de préparer Carlie, le petit déjeuner…. Pff, je n'aurai jamais le temps de l'éviter, trop de temps pour le voir.

Je baisse les yeux, le bras d'Edward sur mon ventre m'encercle, il me sert contre lui alors qu'il dort, cette nuit a été parfaite, mais ce sera la **seule**, l'unique, nous sommes lundi **et** samedi, il se marie.

Je tente de bouger mais en vain, il me serre plus encore, inconsciemment il ne veut pas que je parte. Je tourne la tête vers sont visage murmurant que je reviens, mensonge, il gémit dans son sommeil **et** je profite pour me glisser hors du lit.

J'ouvre la porte de Carlie, elle dort, je respire **et** part me préparer, douche, habillage, tout y passe, en cuisine je fais le petit déjeuner de Carlie, juste après avoir descendu les valises dans un silence qu'il m'a été difficile de faire. Ca fait une heure d'écouler, plus que quatre.

Carlisle descend **et** me rejoint dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Bella bien dormi ?

- Bien

- Edward est là ? J'ai vu sa voiture

- Oui… on a discuté, il sait pour Carlie

Je dévie rapidement, je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ce que nous avons fait, car quand on y réfléchis bien on a tout fait sauf discuter, je ne voulais pas, qu'il me fasse changer d'avis.

- Nous avons lu ta note hier soir, tu es sûr de toi ? C'est précipité comme décision

- Oui, les valises sont dans la voiture

- Déjà ?... Bon… Prends soin de toi **et** de ma petite fille d'accord ?

Carlisle me prend dans ses bras **et** embrasse mon front.

- Promis

Une heure plus tard, Carlie descend **et** à ma grande surprise elle est déjà prête. Plus que trois heures.

- Maman pourquoi on rentre maintenant ? Moi je veux aller à la fête !

- **Et** moi je veux rentrer, quelle est la voix la plus importante ?

Ma voix est douce mais Carlie comprend très bien mon autorité **et** que c'est moi qui décide **et** non une petite fille de trois ans.

- Oui maman…

- Allez déjeune mon ange, nous allons y aller.

Il est 8 heures, Edward risque de ne plus tarder à se réveiller, Je ne suis pas fière de partir comme ça, mais c'est ce qui est le mieux pour lui, alors pour ne pas partir **sans** rien lui dire, je rédige une note **et** monte lui déposer dans la chambre.

Quand j'entre il est toujours endormi sur le ventre son dos dénudé, le visage enfoui sur l'oreiller une main sur mon ancienne place. Je refoule un sanglot, non, ne pas pleurer maintenant, je m'imprègne une dernière fois de l'ambiance de la pièce, à côté de lui, sur la table de chevet, je dépose la lettre.

J'hésite, non Bella, tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu parles d'une décision !

Je le regarde une dernière fois dormir, je me penche pour embrasser sa joue, il est si beau, si paisible.

- Je t'aime…

Oui, voilà, je lui ai dis mais je sais que je ne peux pas en avoir un en retour.

- Non… Jessica…J'aime…

Oui, il aime Jessica, c'est une fatalité qui écrase ma poitrine alors je sors de cette chambre **sans** me retourner.

Carlie a fini de déjeuner, elle attend avec ses grands parents devant l'entrée, je masque ma peine par un sourire.

- C'est bon maman ?

- Oui mon ange… on y va

POV Edward

Bella… Bella… Toujours son visage, toujours ses soupirs, ses caresses, son sourire… Toujours Bella. Mes rêves succédant cette nuit n'étaient remplis que d'elle, de Jessica aussi, je lui disais que je ne l'aimais plus comme avant, mais que j'aimais Bella.

Mon sommeil de plus en plus léger me permet de comprendre qu'elle n'est plus dans mes bras, ils sont vide, froids, inutiles si elle n'y est pas.

Doucement mes yeux s'ouvrent, en effet elle n'est pas là, sa place est vide, elle n'est plus là. Non elle ne peut pas être partie après cette nuit ?

Je me tourne **et** mon réveille affiche 10h15. J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? Une feuille pliée en deux avec mon nom écrit dessus est posée près du réveil, je m'empresse de l'ouvrir **et** de la lire alors que je reconnais l'écriture de Bella.

_Edward,_

Comme tu le constate je ne suis plus là, je suis rentré chez moi, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour toi.

Je veux que tu sois heureux _**et**__ crois moi quand je te dis que tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur, même s'il est avec Jessica._

On ne sait rien promis il y a trois ans, _**et**__ hier soir non plus, j'ai pu te paraître égoïste __**et**__ j'en suis désolé, mais j'en avais envi, j'en avais besoin, besoin de toi, d'un nous le temps d'une nuit._

Bien entendu pour Carlie, je peux te donner des nouvelles si tu le souhaite, dans le cas contraire je comprendrai.

Tu me manque, au revoir,

Bella.  


Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas déchirer, déchiqueter, rouler en boule cette lettre, ses mots, ses excuses.

Comment a-t-elle pu croire que je serais plus heureux **sans** elle ?

J'empoigne ma chemise **et** mon pantalon **sans** réfléchir une minute de plus, non il est hors de question que je la laisse partir loin de moi, loin de Carlie, elle est ma fille, la sienne, la notre **et** je veux plus que tout la découvrir.

Toute la maison est vide, le reste du petit déjeuner est sur la table, où sont-ils ? Un papier sur le comptoir attire mon attention.

« Carlisle, je rentre demain, mon avion est a 11 heures, pourriez vous me conduire ? Bella. »

11 heures ? Un œil sur l'horloge, 10H30, je n'aurai jamais le temps ! Je cours à ma voiture en récupérant mes clés sur la table.

Je roule le plus rapidement possible, un dérapage contrôlé **et** un **sans** abris en caddy évité de justesse plus tard, j'arrive enfin. 10h45.

Sur le panneau d'affichage, son vol est porte 16, départ dans dix minutes, mon cœur s'affole **et** mes jambes piquent un sprint à l'autre bout de l'aéroport où se trouve la porte d'embarquement de Bella.

Une hôtesse derrière son comptoir accueil ce qui me semble être le dernier passager, pas de Bella ni de Carlie. Je passe pour courir dans le couloir, mais elle me retient.

- Monsieur, votre billet !

- Je n'en ai pas ! Je veux juste parler à une personne !

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas passer, l'avion va décoller

- Mais… je dois y aller ! Bella ! Bella !

Je l'appel comme un désespéré, si elle m'entend, elle reviendra, enfin, je l'espère. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille.

- Edward….

Je baisse la tête vaincu.

- Elles sont parties… je suis désolé

- Désolé ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à mon père, à ma mère **et** Emmet.

- Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? De l'avoir laisser partir ? De ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?

- Edward, elle a fait un choix, nous devions le respecter

- **Et** mon choix Emmet ? Qui y a pensé ? Personne !

- Tu vas te marier mon chéri…

- Non… Il n'y a pas de mariage… je pars rejoindre Bella… **et** ma fille !

Je sors mon portefeuille en prenant la direction du premier guichet.

- Edward… si tel est ton choix, **et** je ne te cache pas que je suis heureuse, mais… ne crois-tu pas que tu as quelque chose à faire d'abord ?

Esmée a raison, je dois aller voir Jessica, je ne sais pas comment je vais lui dire, mais je ne veux pas la laisser en plan comme ça.

- Alice **et** Jasper sont partis avec elles

- Elles ne sont pas seules, alors prend le temps qu'il te faudra avant de partir

Le temps ? Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi je partirai dès que Jessi serait au courant. Mais je dois être patient, préparer mes affaires, un plan pour entrer dans la vie de Bella **et** Carlie.


	10. Se reprendre

**Aller je vous ai assez fait poireauter !**

**Pour me faire pardonner je poste tout dans la foulée pour que la fic soit terminée !**

**J'essai de faire le même pour mon crossover en route !**

**A bientôt !**

**Lie'**

EPOV

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement aussi vite que possible, balance les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et ne prête pas plus attention au fait qu'elles ont glissées sur le sol. Je fonce dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et préparer mes affaires, mais mon regard se porte sur Jessica qui me regarde fixement dans la cuisine en buvant son café. Je stoppe net, je dois lui parler, certes, mais je n'étais pas prêt à la voir là, maintenant. Nous avions chacun les clés de l'autre mais jamais je n'avais été chez elle… sans elle.

- Jessi ?

- Bonjour Edward

Bizarrement je suis mal à l'aise à son ton plus que dégagé, le fait qu'elle ne vienne pas m'embrasser comme à son habitude quand elle me voit, surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes censés nous marier à la fin de la semaine et que je l'ai trompé en passant la nuit avec Bella. Bella…

- Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit

Ce n'est pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Elle est là depuis combien de temps ?

- Exact… on avait… besoin de moi

- Je n'en doute pas… tu es… indispensable

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle se doute que c'est un mensonge, je la connais assez pour ça.

- Jessica… il faut qu'on parle

- Vas-y… je t'écoute

Elle continue de boire son café et ne me lâche pas du regard, elle pourrait donner la chair de poule à ce rythme. Je prends place sur une chaise haute du comptoir et commence en réfléchissant en même temps à la façon dont je vais lui annoncer que le mariage est annulé.

- Depuis quand ?

Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris là !

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Sais quoi ?

- Que tu comptes annuler le mariage

- Je… tu… comment ?

- Comment je le sais ?

Elle prend un air faussement surprit et je la regarde perplexe.

- Depuis que je suis arrivé au travail hier soir et qu'Anna m'a avoué que ton père avait tout fait pour que je revienne y travailler, à croire que personne ne voulait de moi à cette fête !

- Jessi…

- Et aussi depuis que je suis rentré à une heure du matin et que tu n'étais toujours pas rentré, sans parler du fait que tu arrives à cette heure ci, dans les mêmes vêtements qu'hier !... Alors je répète la question…

Elle pose son café sur la table pour faire le tour du comptoir et se tenir face à moi, je me tourne vers elle et me relève appréhendant la suite.

- … Depuis quand tu comptes annuler le mariage ?

Je réfléchis, c'est le moment, celui qui cèlera la fin de notre histoire et le début de celle avec Bella et Carlie. Je dois lui dire la vérité, je ne dois pas lui faire plus de peine qu'elle ne doit en avoir, quoi que en regarde bien, elle le cache admirablement.

- Ce matin

- Ce matin ?

Son ton passe un octave au dessus de son ton habituelle, elle semble avoir du mal à croire ce que je lui dis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu tout ce temps pour ne t'en rendre compte que maintenant ?

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Bella

Silence, et là je peux dire que c'est loin d'être un ange qui passe, je dirai plutôt les démons de l'enfer, plus des enfants de Satan dans son regard.

- Ok… Elle est où ?

- Repartie

- Bien, on a plus de raison d'en parler !

Pourquoi elle fait ça là ? Il y a encore une seconde on aurait cru la réincarnation de la gamine de l'exorciste et là elle nous la fait « Deux blondes infiltrées » ! Plus de raison d'en parler ? Elle croit que je vais oublier Bella et continuer comme si de rien n'était, me présenter à l'église samedi et la prendre pour femme ?

- Jessica, je ne peux pas…

- Mais si tu peux, tu verras c'est facile, tu vas te présenter à l'église et me prendre pour femme devant les centaines d'invités !

Ok elle le pense ! Comment vais-je lui faire comprendre, une corde peut être ? Je dois en avoir une dans le coffre de ma chambre, au pire on dira que c'est la jalousie et la détresse qui l'ont frappé et l'ont poussé à se pendre !

Edward ! Non mais ça ne va pas à la tête ! Les films d'Emmet sont vraiment pourris !

- Il n'y aura pas de mariage Jessica, je sais que je suis le pire des salops à te faire ça, mais je serai le pire des connards en faisant de notre mariage un enfer à regretter chaque jour mes paroles devant le pasteur

Elle ne dit plus rien et serre les dents, mais pas les mains, l'une d'elle siffle l'air pour atterrir sur ma joue qui brûle sous le choc, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, mais je devais m'y attendre, réaction logique. Je me console intérieurement me disant que c'est aussi bien pour elle et très bon pour moi, qu'une fois fait, je serais libre de partir rejoindre Bella et Carlie.

- Je te déteste Edward Cullen ! Toi et toute ta famille ! Vous n'êtes que des…

Elle s'apprête à me gifler une deuxième moi mais je la retiens.

- Une fois me semble amplement suffisant

Elle ne rajoute rien et pose son double de clé sur le comptoir, je lui ajoute doucement que les miennes sont dans l'entrée.

Elle finit par sortir de mon appartement et je reste sur place quelques secondes, je viens de rompre avec Jessica, celle que je croyais être la femme de ma vie, mais il n'en est rien, celle de ma vie, ou plutôt celles de ma vie sont Bella et Carlie…

J'ai pris soin de prévenir le pasteur de l'annulation du mariage, au cas où, j'ai envoyé un mail collectif à mon entourage pour les informer également, je me doute que j'aurais des réponses, mais je ne compte pas m'attarder à les lire, où alors plus tard.

Mon sac est prêt, j'ai de quoi pour plusieurs jours, un cadeau pour Carlie, je prendrais des fleurs une fois là bas. Je passe chez mes parents et je ne suis pas surpris de voir toute la famille réunie. Jasper n'étant pas là, il s'agit bien sûr d'Emmet, Rosalie et mes parents.

A peine le pied à l'intérieur je vois un cadre immense au dessus de la cheminée qui n'était pas là avant. Une photo de Carlie, entouré de plusieurs peluches presque aussi grandes qu'elle, elle pose et son regard est magnifiquement valorisé, son sourire éclatant. Puis il y a d'autres photos, Bella et Carlie à la plage, à leurs anniversaires, à Noël déballant plusieurs cadeaux, des photos à la maternité…

- Vous… les avez gardés cacher tout ce temps ?

- Oui… tant que tu ne savais pas mon ange on ne pouvait les mettre

Ma mère appréhende ma réaction mais il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Alors tu pars ?

- Oui… Jessica… c'est fini

- Comment l'a-t-elle prit ?

- Mal… mais je pense que ça devrait aller, j'ai prévenu notre côté pour l'annulation du mariage, ainsi que le pasteur… Maman si tu pouvais…

- Oui je ferai le reste mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas

- Bon j'y vais…

- Bon chance mon vieux !

Emmet me salut et me prend dans ses bras, suivit par Rosalie, Carlisle les imite et me donne un papier avec l'adresse de Bella, puis vint ma mère qui me fait promettre de l'appeler une fois arriver et une autre fois lui dire comment ça s'est passé.

Emmet me conduit à l'aéroport et je peux enfin commencer à penser à elles plus sereinement, me préparant mentalement à mon arriver et à leur réaction.

POV Bella

Deux jours que je suis rentrée, Carlie a vite retrouvée ses marques et reprend ses vieilles habitudes. Alice et Jasper ont visités la maison et sont restés surprit par la taille de la bâtisse, en effet elle est vraiment trop grande pour moi seule avec Carlie, mais bon, j'aime avoir de la visite et ça me permet de penser à autre chose.

Jasper est dans le jardin avec vu sur la mer en train de jouer avec Carlie, Alice et moi préparons des salades et de la viande pour le barbecue.

- C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud ici !

- Et c'est comme ça toute l'année !

- J'emménage avec toi !

- Et Jasper ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord, regarde le on dirait déjà un californien !

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je ris en voyant Jasper, en tong, bermuda et lunette de soleil avec Carlie qui est en maillot de bain.

- En effet il a tout le style !

On rit doucement et continue les salades, la mienne prête je sors du pain et une bouteille de vin, je n'en bois jamais seul, mais avoir du monde avec moi est une bonne occasion d'en profiter.

Mais je ne tiens pas une seconde de plus et je repense à Edward, a-t-il lu ma lettre ? Est-il triste ? Est-il indifférent ?

Dire qu'Alice et Jasper sont là alors qu'ils sont censés être les témoins du mariage, je suis une piètre amie, j'en suis convaincu, qu'on me pende haut et court pour avoir tout brisé.

- Bella… n'y pense plus…

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas rater le mariage de ton frère ?

- Bella… c'est un choix que j'ai fais et tu ne dois pas t'en soucier… et il était hors de question que je te laisse une nouvelle fois toute seule

- Merci

C'est tout ce que je peux souffler, elle embrasse mon front et me serre dans ses bras, Carlie revient courant dans la maison et monte sur une chaise pour remplir son pistolet à eau, elle rit tellement fort qu'elle a du mal à remplir le réservoir.

Elle ressort de la même façon dont elle est entrée et surprend Jasper qui s'était cacher derrière un arbuste, elle l'arrose allègrement et ça semble le faire rire autant que Carlie qui est à deux doigts de s'étouffer sans reprendre son souffle.

On pose les salades sur la table et Jasper nous voyant arriver met la viande sur le grill.

- Allez ! Pouce ! Je dois mettre la viande ma puce

- Après on rejoue tonton Jazz ?

- Promis !

Elle vient s'installer avec nous et le dîner peut enfin commencer.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, je finis mon verre, en riant avec Alice et Jasper, Carlie commence à s'endormir, le décalage horaire n'aide vraiment pas. Je m'apprête à me lever mais Jasper prend la relève.

- Bouge pas j'y vais

- Merci

Une fois hors de vue avec Carlie dans les bras je regarde Alice qui a un sourire étiré jusqu'au coin des oreilles.

- Houuu !

- Quoi ?

- Tu souris comme une collégienne !

- Tu vas me la sortir à chaque fois celle là !

- Alice… c'est vrai que voir Jasper comme ça, ça change !

- C'est le soleil !

- Oui, ça doit être ça, le soleil californien !

On rit toutes les deux et on commence à débarrasser la table, vaisselle en route, jardin nettoyé et barbecue bien éteint, Jasper et Alice décident d'aller se coucher.

- Bonne nuit Bella, à demain

- A demain…

Je les regarde monter à l'étage, bien incapable de chasser de ma tête, l'image d'Edward entrain de m'enlacer dans son lit au petit matin. Ma poitrine se serre avec force et douleur, j'enfile une étole et sort dans le jardin, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, je m'enfonce dans le fond et ouvre le petit portail en bois vieilli et m'aventure sur la plage, les pieds dans le sable je déleste mes chaussures sur le pas du portail et avance, à bonne distance de l'eau, je ferme les yeux et inspire une grande bouffée d'air marin, l'odeur apaisant ma peine, je m'assois, il y a bien quelques passant, des joggers, des couples, des personnes seules ou en groupe… mais rien de comparable quand le soleil est au plus fort, là il se couche, c'est bientôt la nuit alors qu'il est plus de dix heures. Les genoux repliés contre moi je regarde le mouvement des vagues, répétitif mais différent à chaque fois, ce bruit, cette mélodie, rien n'ai plus apaisant.

Mes pensées divaguent vite sur lui, son sourire, son regard, ses yeux, ses mains, tout en lui m'obsède, arriverais-je un jour à l'oublier ? Pff impossible, avec Carlie c'est peine perdue, je vais souffrir éternellement de son absence, mais je me tuerai à essayer de l'oublier, alors au final la souffrance est sûrement plus douce que la mort. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense.

Je jette un œil autour de moi et je suis surprise de voir qu'il n'y a plus personne, que le soleil est à la limite de l'horizon, depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Trop sûrement, il est temps de rentrer.

- Bella…

Plus d'air, plus de battement, cerveau en stand by, c'est trop long, respire Bella, tu vas mourir ! Je tente de me souvenir du fonctionnement de mes poumons et de mon organe plus que vital quand j'entends cette voix se répéter derrière moi, mais plus proche.

- Bella ?

Il est là ? Ici ? Et Jessica ? Son mariage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ! Et toi idiote ? Debout !

- Edward… Qu'est-ce que…

- Alice m'a ouvert et m'a dit où tu étais…

Je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas vraiment la question que je me posais, mais elle était tout de même dans la liste.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu partes

- Pourtant… c'est ce que j'ai fais

- Oui… mais je ne veux pas que tu partes… de ma vie

- Edward…

Je rêve éveillé ? Bella réveille-toi voyons ! Tu divagues, tu rêves !

- Je t'aime

Est-ce que j'avais réussi à faire redémarrer mon cœur ? Parce que là je ne suis plus sûr qu'il fonctionne ! Mes yeux s'attardent dans les siens avec prudence, je ne veux pas me réveiller brutalement quand je verrai son rire diabolique.

- C'est toi ?

Je passe une main sur son visage, après tout je suis peut être endormir sur cette plage, d'où ma surprise de voir le temps s'écouler si vite.

- Bella…

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, oui c'est lui, il n'y a pas de doute, je m'écarte pour le regarder une nouvelle fois et le pince sur le bras, si je rêve, je préfère me réveiller maintenant, ne pas souffrir au réveil.

- Aïe ! ça fait super mal !

- Tu es là… Edward je…

- Je t'aime Bella et je suis venu pour toi, pour Carlie, pour nous, je veux faire partie de sa vie et de la tienne à part entière !

- Mais… ton mariage ?

- Il n'y a plus de mariage Bella

Je n'ai pas de réaction plus vive que de lui sauter dessus, mes mains enfouis dans ses cheveux, mes lèvres collées aux siennes, je réclame rapidement l'entrée dans cette bouche tant désirée et m'enivre de son haleine douce et sucrée, de la douceur de sa langue, de son parfum, de son toucher sur mes hanches, de ses doigts qui glissent sous mon débardeur sans se soucier du monde autour de nous. Il est là, avec moi, avec nous. Il finit par me soulever et me porter dans ses bras en me serrant bien fort contre lui, je ne touche plus le sol, mais ça fait déjà belle lurette que j'ai quitté la terre ferme.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Je lui picore le visage de baiser après avoir délesté ses lèvres pour lui murmurer combien je l'aime, combien il m'a manqué, il sourit et me répète les mêmes mots en me faisant tourner, c'est du pur bonheur.

Le soleil entre dans ma chambre, il est tôt, mais je sens ses rayons réchauffer mon visage, illuminant ma journée à venir, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand j'ouvre le yeux pour voir la main d'Edward posée dans mon cou, son bras sur ma poitrine, je suis tout contre lui, sentir son corps chaud contre mon dos me gonfle de joie, revoyant son arrivée et notre nuit ensemble, elle était merveilleuse, tout comme ce réveil.

Je souris de plus belle quand je sens son nez caresser mes cheveux et son bras resserrer sa prise autour de moi, son souffle me caresse et je suis presque à la limite de l'euphorie, heureuse qu'il soit là.

- Bonjour toi…

- Bien dormi ?

J'attends sa réponse qui se fait attendre, je sens juste son sourire se dessiner contre moi.

- Tu n'as même pas idée…

Je me tourne pour me trouver face à lui, son visage est paisible et souriant, ses yeux sont flamboyants d'amour et mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Je lui souris non sans rougir et il passe une main sur mon visage, écartant une main derrière mon oreille.

- C'est si beau de te voir au réveil

- C'est la première fois

Je souris en rougissant, trois fois que nous passions la nuit ensemble, mais c'est la seule fois on nous sommes encore ensemble au réveil, et je suis littéralement aux anges.

Nos lèvres s'attirent comme des aimants, se savourant comme une douceur du matin, un délice au réveil.

- Maaaamaaan !

- Merde ! Cache-toi !

D'accord Edward est le père de Carlie mais jamais elle ne m'a vu avec un homme dans mon lit, je ne voulais pas que ça se produise comme ça, sans que je ne l'ai préparé avant !

Je pousse Edward sans m'en rendre compte et dans la précipitation il tombe du lit, j'étouffe un cri et me penche au dessus du lit pour le voir allongé au sol, grimaçant et sortant sa chaussure de sous son dos.

- Je suis désolé !

- Ça va…

Il écarte la chaussure et je l'embrasse tendrement avant que Carlie ne déboule dans la chambre.

- Maman !

- Ma chérie !

Edward ne bouge pas de là où il est je sors, enroulée de mon draps, hors de la chambre pour la conduire dans sa chambre.

- Déjà debout !

- Oui, tonton Jazz a dit qu'il m'emmènerait à la plage ce matin !

- Ah bon ? Ok… Heu… tu t'habilles, j'arrive dans une minute pour faire le petit déjeuner d'accord ?

- Oui maman !

Elle s'enfonce dans sa chambre et je pars en courant dans la mienne, croisant Alice dans le couloir, elle me sourit et tape dans ses mains.

- On se rejoint en bas dans quelques minutes !

Je cours toujours, manquant de m'étaler au sol en m'empêtrant dans le drap. Quand j'entre dans la chambre, Edward est déjà habillé et ne se prive pas de rire en me voyant essoufflée.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Très !

- Idiot ! On en reparlera quand ta fille te verra à moitié nu !

Il devient subitement tout blanc, cette idée ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit à première vu ! Je m'habille rapidement, vu l'urgence, la douche sera pour tout à l'heure.

Edward me suit dans la cuisine, Carlie y est déjà avec Alice et Jasper, quand ils voient Edward, ils ne sont pas surprit, mais ils sourient, par contre Carlie saute carrément de sa chaise et lui court dans les bras.

- Tu es là ! Maman ! Il est là !

Il la réceptionne et je me retiens de ne pas pleurer, mais mon émotion et si forte que ce sont des rires nerveux et des sourires à m'en décrocher la mâchoire qui me tirent le visage. Edward l'embrasse sur la joue et lui parle, je suis bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se dise, comme si ce que j'avais sous les yeux ressemblait plus à un film pour sourd et muet. C'est la main de Jasper sur mon épaule avec un sourire heureux qui me sort de ma stupéfaction.

- Bon alors je propose aujourd'hui de faire bronzette à la plage !

- Oh oui marraine ! On va mettre mon maillot rose ou le violet ?

- Que dirais-tu du fuchsia ?

- Oh oui !

Elle saute sur ses pieds des bras d'Edward et court dans sa chambre, je prends la cafetière en secouant la tête ce qui questionne Alice ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as transformé ma fille ne fashion-victim

- Comment ? Je suis outré ! Dis plutôt que tu ne faisais jamais les boutiques et que j'ai libéré ce côté la de son caractère !

- Si tu le dis Ô grande Alice

- Je préfère ça !

Je serre du café à tout le monde, Edward est installé à table face à sa sœur et son ami. Alors que je m'apprête à m'assoir entre eux, Edward me prend la main et m'incite à m'installer sur ses genoux. J'ai encore du mal, c'est si naturel, si normal, et devant les autres je n'ai pas l'habitude, alors je sens une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre glisser sur mon ventre, bien sûr celui-ci se retourne me renvoyant à la nuit que je viens de passer. Je me souris pour moi-même, ne doutant pas de la couleur pourpre de mon visage. Je prends une gorgée de café pour cacher tout ça mais Alice n'est pas dupe et me sourie en retour, elle murmure juste pour moi, limite juste en mimant les mots.

- Tu me raconteras ?

- Jamais…

Je lui tire la langue et elle se renfrogne sur Jasper.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- De quoi ?

Edward s'étonne de la question de Jasper.

- Pour Jessica… le mariage

Je me tends sur place, les mains d'Edward tentent de me rassurer, ses doigts dessinant de douces caresses.

- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire

- Elle a due être folle de rage ?

Alice et sa manie de vouloir tout savoir, pour ma part je ne voulais pas, peur de culpabiliser, de le pousser contre ma volonté dans les bras de Jessica à qui il a du briser le cœur pour des milliers d'années.

- Ce n'est pas important… Maintenant je suis là… les parents ont accrochés des photos de notre fille dans toute la maison et d'ailleurs, il faut que j'appelle Esmée

Je suis soulagé qu'il n'est pas vraiment répondu à sa sœur, qui en revanche n'est absolument pas satisfaite du tout, je paris ce que j'ai qu'elle attendra qu'il soit seul pour le questionner de nouveau.

- C'est bon !

J'entends Carlie descendre les escaliers et je me lève prestement des genoux d'Edward, il a bien essayé de me retenir doucement mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur de la réaction de ma fille, que va-t-elle penser de me voir ainsi aussi proche d'un homme alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu autrement que seule ?

- Comment je suis jolie ?

Elle tourne sur elle-même face à Edward qui sourit à pleine dent, bien sûr elle avait répondu elle-même à la question avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de répondre mais ça c'était tout Carlie, ainsi elle était sûr qu'on lui dirait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu es as croqué !

- Marraine ?

- Magnifique !

- Tonton Jazz ?

- Exquise !

- Hey ! Vous n'avez pas fini de nourrir son narcissisme ?

Ils rient tous bien entendu, en fait Carlie aime se sentir aimer et intéressante, et c'est de pire en pire depuis que je suis arrivée à Seattle il y a deux semaines. Ça sent Alice et Rosalie à plein nez !

- Papa ?

Mon cœur s'arrête et plus rien ne fonctionne normalement dans mon cerveau, je vois juste Carlie qui tient la main d'Edward sans le lâcher des yeux, c'est toujours ainsi quand elle a une « grande » question selon elle. Edward est figé mais un sourire se dessine sur son visage, de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus expressif, ses yeux animés d'un enthousiasme sans fin, sans limite.

- Oui princesse ?

- Est-ce que tu vas rester avec nous ? Toujours ?

Il la regarde au plus profond d'elle-même et mon cœur rebat, plus fort encore.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, est-ce que tu le voudrais ?

- Est-ce que tu vas devenir l'amoureux de maman ?

- Mais je suis amoureux de ta maman

- Alors oui… je veux que tu restes moi… Maman ?

Pff, plus de maman, elle est partie maman, ailleurs, elle ne sait pas où ni comment, juste partie, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur aussi léger qu'un ange, le visage lourd de larmes trop longtemps retenues.

- Maman ?

- Bella ?

Maman voit bien Edward se lever et se tenir devant elle, inquiet, la prenant dans ses bras pour sécher ses larmes, alors Bella se réveille et se recule pour l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'avait pu le faire.

Oui j'embrasse Edward, il est amoureux de moi, mais sait-il à quel point moi je l'aime aussi ? Je ne mets aucune retenue dans ce baiser, égoïstement, tant pis pour Carlie, elle finira bien par comprendre que je ne suis pas juste une maman. Les mains d'Edward s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux, désireuses et fiévreuses, mes ongles pourraient s'incruster sous sa chemise si je continue ma persévérance, plus rien ne compte autour de moi, autour de nous.

- Reste…

- Oh oui je reste…

- je t'aime…

- Je t'aime Bella…

Finalement Jasper trouve bon de mettre fin à ce moment particulier pour moi et Edward, alors on se détache à regret et on se met face à eux, Alice est rayonnante en tapant dans les mains avec le moins de bruit possible, comme si chez elle c'était un supplice de contenir sa joie. Jasper sourit tout simplement et nos regards se portent sur Carlie qui est bouche ouverte, elle se ressaisit sans s'en rendre compte et son visage s'illumine et me gonfle de bonheur, elle saute dans les bras d'Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi papa… mais pas de baiser comme ça…

Elle affiche une grimace et fait mine de se frotter la bouche, alors on rit tous sans pouvoir se contrôler, oui maintenant j'ai une famille entière avec l'homme que j'aime.


	11. Tout dérape

POV Edward

Deux semaines que je suis ici, Alice et Jasper sont partis, me sachant là, ils n'avaient plus de raison de rester, ou du moins de s'inquiéter pour Bella.

Au contraire, c'est le bonheur à l'état pur avec les deux femmes de ma vie, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir failli passer à côté, imaginer qu'elles auraient continuées toutes les deux sans moi me déchirent le cœur à chaque instant. Elles font parties de ma vie comme je fais partis de la leur et c'est le plus beau cadeau que la vie peut faire.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient plus que ravis, nous faisant promettre de revenir les voir, mais je pouvais sentir Bella se crisper à l'idée de repartir là bas. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Jessica, qu'elle ne voulait pas être montrée comme celle qui a brisé des fiançailles.

J'avais bien sûr essayer de l'en dissuadé mais, Bella ne serait pas Bella, si elle n'était pas aussi magnifiquement bornée.

Le dîner terminé, Carlie monte se laver les dents en sautillant, je fais la vaisselle avec Bella qui finit de débarrasser la table. J'aime cette vie de couple, à deux, avec des responsabilités, surtout quand elles sont aussi agréables.

Un poids dans mon dos m'indique sa présence conte moi, ses mains passent sur mon ventre, provoquant des envolées de plaisir, ses lèvres picorent ma nuque sur plusieurs endroits, la chair de poule m'envahit et je suis à deux doigts de casser une assiette sous l'eau pour me retenir de gémir de plaisir, ses mains remontent, se mouvant dans des caresses sensuelles contre mon torse, son bassin plus prés encore, se pressant contre moi.

- Bella…

- Oui…

Je me tourne face à elle et colle mes mains sur ses hanches imbibant son t-shirt blanc, elle halète par la surprise mais je ne la laisse pas protester, la plaquant contre moi pour qu'elle sente bien à quel point elle me rend fou, non seulement de désir mais d'excitation. Mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes qui n'émettent aucunes protestations supplémentaires. La langue rencontre la mienne, c'est un réel délice à chaque fois, si ce n'est plus encore. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sous le t-shirt, sa peau déjà mouillée et douce et parfaite, chaude et frémissante à la fois, je laisse glisser jusqu'en haut, mes pouces trouvant l'objet de leur désir, j'oublis le tissu qui me séparent d'eux et glisse une fois de plus en dessous, ses seins sont parfaits, doux. Elle gémit contre ma bouche et sa tête se perd en arrière, m'offrant libre accès à son cou si désirable, ses mains réagissent et me massent les épaules, la nuque, résistent à l'envi d'arracher ma chemise à l'instant même.

- Maman ! Tu peux venir ?

La voix de Carlie à l'étage nous tire un grognement de frustration, mais heureusement qu'elle était là, car un peu plus et je ne retenais plus rien.

- Ouf…

- Comme tu dis…

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois mais avec plus de chasteté, je fais la moue, attendant l'heure du coucher avec impatience.

Ce soir est un grand soir, pour moi en tout cas. Un mois maintenant que je suis là et je n'attends qu'une chose, donner à notre famille, une nouvelle marche à gravir, ensemble.

Je suis nerveux comme jamais, j'attends Bella qui s'occupe de coucher Carlie, nous l'avions fait manger plus tôt pour pouvoir passer du temps tous les deux. Je prépare la table pour nous, la vaisselle, les bougies, le champagne, les roses, la musique… Je ne me savais pas si rapide, quand Bella descend les escaliers je suis stressé, trépignant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je m'avance pour la rejoindre au pied de l'escalier, et mes yeux se perd dans les siens, sur elle, elle est magnifique, elle a du se changer après s'être occuper de Carlie, alors dans ce cas, je n'ai pas été aussi rapide que je le pensais. Sans la quitter des yeux, je passe les mains sur mes vêtements, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je les défroisse, histoire de ne pas être trop négligé face à elle, une robe rose se mariant parfaitement avec ses joues qui s'empourprent, ses cheveux remontés, des mèches de ci de là, elle est absolument belle.

Je lui tends la main, priant pour ne pas que mon cœur sorte de ma poitrine, ses immenses yeux chocolats m'inonde de désir, si ça continue je vais être incapable de continuer ce que j'ai prévu, et dieu c'est à quel point c'est important.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui !

Je réponds rapidement mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas remarqué que je la regardais depuis plusieurs minutes et que mon cœur semblait s'être volatilisé en laissant un gouffre énorme à l'idée que je ne puisse pas accomplir ce que j'avais prévu.

- Tu es majestueuse…

Elle rougie une fois de plus et je suis aux anges. Je l'emmène à la table que j'ai préparé avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui offrir en si peu de temps. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, la table, moi, elle s'émerveille et je l'invite à s'assoir, lui présentant une chaise, elle me remercie et joue le jeu. Je lui serre du champagne, gardant tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas embrasser sa nuque dénudée et la couvrir d'amour là maintenant.

- Edward… tout ça est… c'est angélique

- Pas autant que toi

Elle rougie davantage et je m'en délecte, prenant place face à elle je tends mon verre.

- A toi, qui me rend fou depuis nos dix ans

- A toi, que j'ai rendu fou depuis nos dix ans parce que tu me rendais totalement folle

Plus la soirée passe et plus le moment approche, ma poche pèse de plus en plus lourd au fil du temps, je l'écoute parler, rire et faire des sous entendu coquin, la pression est vraiment forte, c'est une torture de rester sagement sur place et de ne pas la toucher comme je le désire de minute en minute.

Mais c'est le moment, alors je l'invite à danser, me délectant de ce moment pour la tenir dans mes bras, avant de commencer. Le volume de la chaîne un peu plus fort, mais pas trop pour réveiller Carlie, je la serre contre moi, débutant dans nos pas, sa tête repose sur mon torse, la musique n'est autre que celle où nous avions dansé tous les trois sur le ponton chez Alice. The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore, James Morrison.

- Bella…

Elle lève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien, j'y puise tout le courage qui m'est nécessaire pour commencer, après je sais que le reste viendra tout seul.

- Depuis tout ce temps où l'on se connait, tu es la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivée, que j'ai pu rencontrer, je te revois souvent sur ce banc du parc, seule alors que tu attendais qu'Emmet est fini son entraînement de foot

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- C'est là que je t'ai vu la première fois, Alice avait voulu te connaître… je ne la remercierai jamais assez d'avoir fait ce pas vers toi. Tu avais ce sourire timide, ce regard hypnotisant… Comme maintenant… Je t'aime Bella, et sûrement depuis ce jour là… mais on s'est affirmé et nos jeux ont transformés mes sentiments pour toi, pensant que ce n'était que pour amitié

- Edward…

Sa main chaude caresse ma joue et je ferme les yeux pour ne pas succomber et continuer.

- Tu es importante pour moi, tu l'as toujours étais, il n'y a que toi pour pousser mes limites, me faire savoir que je suis capable de faire de grande chose, seulement par ta présence.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux mais je me retiens de ne pas les sécher, alors je me laisse notre étreinte et fouille dans ma poche, m'agenouillant à ses pieds, l'écrin ouvert laisse paraître le diamant, qui me semble n'avoir aucun éclat face à son regard empli de larme, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir trouvé son équivalence en beauté mais je m'en veux aussi qu'elle soit inondé de larme.

- Isabella Marie Swan… veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle ne dit rien, que ce silence est long, insoutenable. Elle renifle en souriant et se met à ma hauteur, je ne peux plus bouger, si elle refuse, mon cœur ne survivra pas, il faudra que quelqu'un le ramasse à la cuillère car je serai incapable moi-même de faire le moindre geste. Elle regarde la bague, puis moi, plusieurs fois, qu'attend- t-elle pour me répondre ?

Elle ne me répond pas ses lèvres parlent pour elle quand elle m'embrasse avec douceur, ses larmes s'infiltrant dans ma bouche, se mélangeant entre nos langues, désireuses l'une de l'autre, j'approfondis le baiser en attrapant sa nuque, je ne lâche plus ses lèvres, les faisant miennes pour les minutes à venir, sans interruption, avec de plus en plus de force, je la plaque contre moi, une main descendant dans le creux de ses reins, ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, pas question d'arrêter. Passion, amour, envie, désir, ardeur, convoitise, tout y est dans ce baiser plus que enflammé.

- Oui… Oui Edward Anthony Cullen… Oui, oui, oui !

Mon cœur se gonfle littéralement de joie, en même temps que mon corps d'excitation, ce baiser n'a fait qu'augmenter mon envie d'elle et sa réponse à nourrir mon amour inconditionnel pour elle. Je finis par me poser au sol, la prenant contre moi, assise sur moi, je reprends ses lèvres avec forces et laisse mes mains se balader sur ses cuisses découvertes par sa robe remonté, son souffle devient plus saccadé au fur et à mesure que mes mains se baladent entre ses cuisses par ses fesses, trouvant refuge sur sa délicieuse dentelle qui me sépare de son envie qui est largement exaltée.

Ses mains tremblante par, je l'espère, l'effet que mes mains lui procurent, sur ma chemise et les pauvre boutons qui ne lui rendent pas la tâche facile, elle grogne ce qui me fait sourire et décide de l'arracher à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je dé-zippe la fermeture dans son dos, caressant sa colonne, elle frissonne et lève ses bras alors que je soulève sa robe au dessus de sa tête. Sa poitrine nue sur mon torse m'électrise, une main dans ses cheveux, je défais la retenue et laisse sa longueur se dérouler dans son dos, mes mains caressent chaque côté de son corps de haut en bas, nos lèvres toujours soudées, absolument pas décidées à se séparer, ses mains font le même trajet, des frissons entier me parcourt le dos et l'échine, augmentant assurément mon excitation et réduisant considérablement l'espace de mon pantalon. Elle semble le comprendre et entreprend de me l'enlever, avec prouesse nous sommes toujours dans la même position mais nu, l'un contre l'autre, la savoir assise, ouverte, sur moi me coupe le souffle, je me retiens de ne pas m'unir à elle tout de suite, profitant des caresses que nous nous offrons avec douceur, ses cuisses sont plus douce que jamais, une fine couche humide sur sa peau me fait fondre, ça recouvre tout son corps, je sens que mon corps est dans le même état, en sueur, en transe, alors que nous ne faisons aucun effort physique, juste douceur, attente, caresses, baiser.

Ses mains attrapent mes cheveux, quittant ses lèvres ma tête bascule en arrière par sa volonté seule, elle s'attaque à ma mâchoire, glissant jusqu'à mon oreille, la mordillant, elle descend ensuite dans ma nuque et ma gorge laisse échapper un râle de plaisir, alors mes mains ne résistent plus et glissent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, faisant leur chemin là où elles le désirent, là où Bella s'offre à moi, mes doigts caresses cette partie du corps qui brûle d'excitation, elle halète pour tenter de respirer normalement mais je pousse le vice en entrant une partie en elle, elle gémit une première fois en continuant dans malaxer mon crâne, remontant à mon oreille, qu'elle prend possession sans retenue. J'entre une deuxième partie et entame un mouvement qu'elle imite avec douceur de son bassin. Son souffle se coupe plus fort encore et ses gémissement s'étendent dans mon oreille, toujours des frissons dans tout le corps de soupir de plaisir au son de sa voix étouffée, elle se venge en prenant ma partie entre ses mains, caressant et la collant contre elle, comme si elle voulait la rentrer, je la retiens et impose mes doigts plus profondément, elle gémit avec force et se contracte contre sa prise, mon souffle à moi se coupe à son tour quand je sens son humidité sur le bout, elle mouve sa main en va et vient à la même allure où je vais en elle avec mes doigts. Je me concentre pour ne pas venir, avec difficulté j'y arrive, une main dans son dos je la presse conte moi et continue mon mouvement en elle, sa respiration est de plus en plus irrégulière, parfois inexistante, parfois reprenant un souffle important, son intérieur se contracte et elle se cambre contre moi, mon visage dans sa poitrine, sa main plus rapide, elle vient à moi et explose dans son orgasme, sa jouissance dure plusieurs secondes, voire même minute, son corps entier ruissèle, je soulève son bassin et entre en elle avec douceur, son regard se vrille au mien et elle me murmure combien elle m'aime et me pousse à m'allonger sur le sol, prenant les commandes de la suite. Elle m'embrasse et je me délecte du parfum de ses cheveux qui retombent autour de nous, je caresse son dos alors qu'elle se redresse dansant et remuant avec sensualité, je ferme les yeux par la force des sensations qui m'envahissent, je gémis à mon tour et ne peut résister à me redresser pour être contre elle, son corps entier contre le mien me manque, elle aussi, elle s'agrippe à moi et je bouge avec elle avec force et rapidité, elle suffoque une nouvelle fois et entre ses doigts dans mon dos.

- Edward !

J'englobe ses lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement et elle me répond, elle vient une deuxième fois et ce sont ses soupirs de plaisir contre mes lèvres qui provoque la suite des évènements, je la suis et j'arrive juste en même temps qu'elle, délivrance et satisfaction nous envahissent alors.

POV Bella

- Ah non ! Pas de mauve Alice !

- Mais c'est super joli !

- Peut-être mais moi je n'aime pas !

- Que du blanc ?

- Non… champagne aussi

- Ah ça c'est une super idée !

- Parfait !

Assise dans la salle à manger des Cullen, Esmée et moi feuilletons des magazines de mariage alors qu'Alice dessine des croquis susceptible de devenir ma robe mon mariage avec Edward. Notre mariage. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, six mois que la demande a était faite, si mois que je suis en plein rêve, mais deux jours où je suis en pleins cauchemars !

- Respire Bella… Et Alice, c'est leur mariage, alors lâche du leste !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Attends que les rôles soient inversés !

- Pour ça il faudrait que Monsieur se décide, je vieillis comme tout le monde et ma fraîcheur ne va pas durer éternellement !

Esmée et moi sourions, notre chère Alice désespère que Jasper se lance, mais d'après les discussions discrètes entre Edward et lui, ce dernier se penche réellement sur la question. Je souris en me revoyant écouter leur conversation.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

- Moi ? Pour rien !

- Bella ! Tu sais quelque chose ? Il t'a parlé ? Dis-moi !

- Alice Marie Cullen !

La pauvre est réprimandée par sa mère alors qu'elle me secoue les épaules comme un prunier, comme si les infos aller tomber sur le sol. Elle ne fait qu'augmenter mon rire et je m'emporte sans aucun contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Rien Edward… Rassure-toi

J'entends bien Alice maugréer devant moi alors qu'Edward semble se tenir derrière moi, je ne vois rien, les yeux fermés dans mon hilarité soudaine, vraiment j'ai mal aux côtes, elle était si excitée, énervée, impatiente, complètement folle, si elle attend le mariage, qu'elle lui demande, qu'elle lui fasse la proposition qu'elle n'attende pas le dégel ! Bon je sais, c'est moi qui dis ça alors que j'ai attendu pratiquement 3 ans pour qu'Edward veuille de moi autrement que comme une amie ou le coup d'un soir. Alors je me reprends en essayant de retrouver un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Maman ?

- Oui, ça va… oui mon ange ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi à ton mariage ?

- Toi ? Je ne sais pas… laisse moi réfléchir…

Je la prends sur mes genoux et fais mine de chercher en me pinçant le menton. Elle sourit, pas dupe pour un sous de ma comédie.

- Que dirais-tu de… surveiller parrain ?

- Non

- De… ramasser les fleurs ?

- Non

- Alors… que dirais-tu de donner les alliances de papa et maman ?

- C'est une chose importante ?

- Très ! Tout le monde te regardera et nous serons tous très fière de toi !

- Alors je veux bien faire ça !

Elle se lève sur mes genoux et Edward la réceptionne pour l'emmener jouer dans le jardin.

- Alors vous avez trouvé une date avec le pasteur ?

- Oui

Je ne dis rien et continue mon feuilletage de magazine, bien sûr je le fais exprès, Esmée et Alice me fixent les yeux ronds, attendant ma réponse avec une énorme impatience.

- Tu comptes tenir le suspense encore longtemps ?

- Ah ! Vous vouliez que je vous le dise ? Je pensais que vous attendiez le carton d'invitation comme tout le monde…

Esmée rit mais Alice me tape le bras, les yeux furax.

- Le 21 mars qui vient

- Le jour du printemps !

- Exacte

- Dans trois mois ? Dans trois mois !

Alice s'époumone comme une folle et s'installe en silence sur sa chaise et s'acharne sur ses croquis.

Les vacances de Noël terminée nous sommes rentrés à la maison, Edward et moi avons longuement discutés, nous étions beaucoup trop loin de notre famille et cette maison est vraiment trop grande pour nous. Nous allions la vendre. Mais la vendre signifiait pour moi, me séparer d'Henri, lui qui m'a accompagné dans ses murs au travers de mes souvenirs et des traces de son passé que j'avais délibérément laissé transparaitre, c'était sa maison, même s'il me l'avait légué, elle restait la sienne, et devoir la vendre est pour moi un réel sacrifice.

Aujourd'hui je prépare quelques cartons, les affaires d'Henri notamment, la photo de son mariage entre les mains je regarde attentivement le sourire d'Isabella, elle était vraiment radieuse, mon regard se porte sur la bague qui orne mon doigt et sans surprise j'affiche le même sourire qu'elle. Moi aussi je vais me marier et avec l'homme que j'aime.

- Maman !

- J'arrive !

Je descends les escaliers en courant, Carlie a prit la fâcheuse habitude de m'appeler en urgence pour rien, mais ne préférant pas risquer de passer à côté d'une réelle urgence je préfère me dépêcher. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de cuisine, mais celle-ci s'ouvre en même temps, je me prends la porte dans la figure non sans crier ma surprise et ma douleur.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, c'est rien

Je passe une main sur mon front, pas de sang, c'est déjà ça, je lève la tête vers Edward qui a ses mains posées sur mon visage, il a un sourire fendu sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Il ne faut pas rester derrière les portes !

- Je vais te botter les fesses !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Faut voir…

Il se rapproche terriblement de moi et toute ma volonté à lui faire ravaler son sourire de vainqueur s'envole comme les feuilles en automne. Son souffle se répercute sur mon visage et je ferme les yeux pour en savourer chaque instant, mes jambes fléchissent sous l'émotion, il m'enivre incroyablement. Il me retient de ne pas tomber.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Un coup à la tête n'est pas à prendre à légère, tu devrais aller t'allonger

- Edward ! Tu m'as envoûté ! Je ne suis pas sonné !

- J'ai fais ça moi ?

Et il est content en plus cet idiot ! Je souris face à son air satisfait et je l'embrasse rapidement me rappelant pourquoi j'étais descendu.

- Carlie m'a appelé

- Bon courage…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais parti chercher du savon

- Du savon ?

J'entre dans la cuisine et c'est l'apocalypse. Carlie est debout près de la table, de la peinture de la tête au pied, dans les cheveux, sur son tablier, ses claquettes… partout, elle lève les mains comme si elle ne voulait pas faire plus de dégât que ça. Quand j'approche je constate que la table n'a pas été épargnée et qu'elle a subi le même traitement que Carlie. Elle faisait à la base de la peinture, la table avait été protégée heureusement, mais de la peinture du verre d'eau coloré dans les tons… noir c'est renversé.

- Carlie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- C'est tombé alors j'ai voulu le ramassé mais… suis tombé sur la table

Je me retiens de rire mais je souhaite garder mon visage sérieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit faire un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. Edward revient dans la cuisine avec un gant de toilette savonné et une serviette éponge. Il soulève Carlie et la pose sur l'évier et commence à enlever son tablier. Heureusement ses habits sont immaculés, enfin qu'ils puissent l'être avec une enfant de cet âge. Il savonne ses bras et ses jambes, puis rince le gant pour remettre du savon et frotter son visage.

- Voilà…

Il nettoie à l'eau clair les traces de savon mais seuls ses cheveux restent complètement colorés.

- Tu vas filer à la douche jeune fille

- Mais maman ! Je voulais encore faire de la peinture !

- Je pense que tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui

Je souris mesquinement je me dirige vers la table et passe mon doigts sur de la peinture mauve et fraiche sur la nappe.

- Moi par contre…

Je me retourne, Edward vient de poser notre fille au sol et pose le gant dans l'évier. Il se retourne à peine et je passe le doigt innocemment sur sa joue. Il trouve le contact sûrement différent de d'habitude et me regarde septique passant une main sur sa joue quand il constate les dégâts ma bouche forme un rond de surprise non feinte puis s'élargie dans un sourire à m'en rejoindre les oreilles.

- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi Edward Cullen !

- Tu vas voir !

Il passe allègrement ses mains sur la nappe, récoltant toute la peinture qu'il lui est possible de prendre. Bouge Bella !

Mon corps réagi enfin et je cours vers le jardin, Carlie éclate de rire et moi aussi, à force de faire le tour dans le jardin au jeu du chat et de la souris pour éviter Edward, mon souffle devient de plus en plus difficile, courir en riant n'est pas facile.

Voyant qu'il se rapproche de moi je tente une échappatoire sur la gauche mais en vain.

- Carlie ! Ma chérie, tu veux bien t'occuper de papa ?

- Non !

- Quoi non ?

Je suis surprise et me redresse pour voir ma fille a qui Edward vient de lui lancer une sucette.

- Traitre ! Tu as corrompu ma fille !

- Non… j'ai juste fait un deal

Il court après moi alors que je bifurque sur la gauche mais peine perdue, il m'a attrapé, ses mains se collent à moi, une sur mes hanches, je sens la peinture se coller sur ma peau et son autre main sur mon visage, il prend soin de m'en mettre partout et je ferme les yeux en hurlant au secours, mais rien, il m'a eu et je suis fichu.

- Edward ! Stop !

- Alors ? Qui est un petit joueur ?

- Toi !

- Pardon ?

Ses mains continuent d'étaler la peinture sur tout mon corps, faite qu'il arrête, je ne vais jamais réussir à enlever tout ça !

- Qui est un petit joueur ?

- C'est bon, je t'en supplie Edward ! C'est moi ! Tu as gagné !

Il arrête et je peux enfin reprendre mon souffle, je suis pliée en deux, dieu que j'ai mal aux côtes ! Je tente de me redresser et je peux entendre puis voir Edward plié de rire en voyant mon visage, je dois ressembler à une torture ninja multicolore, je me suis faite avoir à mon propre jeu.

Je m'approche de lui, bien décidé à ce qu'il partage avec moi cette œuvre d'art humaine. Il cesse de rire et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes en prenant soin d'écarter les mains pour lui prouver que je ne le toucherai pas.

Mes lèvres sur les siennes je me laisse aller à la sensualité, tout mon corps à l'instant le réclame et je lui montre bien, nos langues se trouvent et ses mains viennent se rejoindre dans mon dos sous mon haut. La sensation de la peinture sur ma peau avec des geste si doux comme il me fait augmente mon désir. Je me retire doucement de son emprise et le regarde droit dans les yeux, maintenant j'attaque.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche pour nettoyer toute… cette peinture

Ma voix est plus érotique que jamais et je vois bien son regard incendier tout son être et le mien par la même occasion.

- Tu surveilles Carlie en attendant ?

Il hoche douloureusement la tête, incapable de dire quelque chose. J'ai gagné, il est refroidi, je l'ai complètement allumé et il est tout seul pour éteindre le feu.

J'entre dans la maison fière de moi, prenant bien soin de dandiner des hanches de manière suggestive.

- Carlie ! Il est l'heure d'aller à la sieste !

POV Edward

La maison est en vente, d'après l'agent il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit acheter, une habitation pareil si grande en bord de mer de Californie, c'est du pain béni. Je vois bien la peine que cela peut causer à Bella, je lui ai pourtant proposé de rester ici, mais elle a tout de même souhaiter vendre et être plus proche de son père, elle m'a dit être partie à cause de moi, mais que maintenant que nous sommes ensemble elle n'a plus de raison de fuir.

J'ai réussi à reprendre mon poste de professeur de musique et Bella qui avait passé ses trois dernière années un diplôme de psychologie à pu obtenir un poste à l'hôpital avec Carlisle.

C'est la pleine période des vacances d'hiver, Carlie restera chez mes parents le temps que tout soit régler et être inscrite à l'école de la ville.

Main dans la main, Carlie dans les bras, Bella et moi visitons une maison pas très loin de notre famille. Pour dire elle est complètement à l'autre bout du lac. Un ponton avec une petite barque nous permettrait même d'aller chez ma sœur et Jasper en un coup de rame.

La maison est vaste avec trois chambres dont une avec un solarium, une salle de bain, un immense séjour/salon, une cuisine aménagée, bref le rêve, Bella est sous le charme elle aussi et Carlie s'impatiente de déposer ses poupées.

Le marché est conclu et les clés nous seront données à la signature dans quelques jours. Nous quittons la maison et restons devant histoire de la regarder une dernière fois avant d'aller chez mes parents.

- Alors elle te plaît ?

- Un peu oui !

- Un peu ?

- Non elle est superbe Edward, on y sera très bien

- Tu aimes princesse ?

- Oui papa !

- Allez, on devrait y aller où Alice va me faire une jaunisse si je n'essai pas la robe aujourd'hui

- Et moi aussi maman ?

- Bien sûr ma chéri, tu sais très bien que marraine à déjà fait la tienne!

Dans le mois, après plusieurs allers-retours entre la Californie et Seattle, nous emménageons dans la maison sur le lac, notre chez nous, notre maison à tous les trois. Carlie dort depuis déjà plusieurs heures, mais nous voulons ranger le maximum de carton avant d'aller dormir. Bella me sert un verre de vin sur un carton d'où je sors nos livres, elle boit une gorgée de son verre admirant le jeux des bougies alentour se refléter sur son visage, j'ai encore parfois l'impression de rêver, que tout ceci n'est pas réel, que je suis en train d'imaginer cette vie, la voir ainsi, concentré à déballer des bibelots d'un carton, son teint rosir comme à chaque fois qu'elle boit du vin, elle est si parfaite et je ne mérite pas son amour.

- Veux-tu bien cesser de rêver Edward Cullen ?

- Je ne rêve pas Isabella Swan

- Si tu rêves, tu as _Orgueils et Préjugés_ ouvert dans les mains

- Quoi de plus normal ?

- Sauf qu'il est à l'envers et ce depuis plusieurs minutes déjà !

Et ça l'a fait rire en plus? Sa petite mine amusée me fait encore plus craquer, alors mes lèvres ne brûlent que du désir de caresser les siennes. Je m'avance et sur les genoux je rampe vers elle comme un félin sur une proie, doucement, elle sourit et m'accueille avec sourire, avec une infinie tendresse j'assouvie le désir de mes lèvres, frôlant et caressant les siennes, elle se laisse faire et je sens par l'absence de son haleine fruité qu'elle a cessé de respirer, une main sur sa joue je caresse du bout des doigts d'un même effleurement que mes lèvres. J'aime cette femme, j'aime Bella, et je l'aimerai toute ma vie.

- Je pense que l'on devrait aller au lit

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire…

POV Bella

On y est, on est arrivé, ça va être bientôt l'heure, on ne pouvait choisir d'autre endroit pour nous unir, ce lac est vraiment le signe qu'il y est un nous, que Carlie est là, qu'il est avec moi, on ne pouvait vraiment pas choisir un autre endroit. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, Rose et Alice on vraiment fait un travail majestueux, mes cheveux sont soigneusement attachés en chignon avec des boucles ondulées, des fleurs incrustées, des roses fraîches, blanches, ma robe, chef d'œuvre d'Alice est une pure merveille, bustier brodé mélange de champagne et de blanc, la longueur voluptueuse, blanche, d'une simplicité remarquable, comme moi, mais elle est si magnifique. Je quitte mon reflet pour m'éviter de pleurer, les filles m'ont laissées pour que je puisse me détendre, on viendrait me chercher le moment voulu. Carlie avec Esmée je les observe de la tonnelle mise à ma propre disposition, une autre plus loin et j'y imagine Edward se préparer, se tortiller avec sa cravate et Jasper avec son don naturel pour calmer les gens l'aider à se préparer. Emmet lui doit sûrement être en train de peaufiner son discours, et je pris intérieurement pour qu'il ne se lâche pas trop sur son humour plutôt voire même un peu trop décalé. Je souris en pensant à lui, il a toujours était la pour moi, la mort des parents lors de mes seize ans m'avait bouleversé, mais Emmet avait toujours sur se montrer adulte et responsable, grâce à sa majorité j'avais pu rester avec lui et c'était sans compter sur Esmée et Carlisle pour prendre soin de nous quand des évènements nous dépassés. Je leur doit tellement tout, et j'ai fait tellement peu, c'est injuste envers eux.

Un bruit que j'ai appris à reconnaître me sort de mes pensées, une partie de la tonnelle qui s'ouvre pour laisser entrer quelqu'un.

- Ça y est, c'est l'heure ? Je commence à avoir…

Je ne peux finir ma phrase quand je me retourne mon regard croise celui d'une personne que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à voir, ni même à croiser en ce jour. Je l'avais évité depuis que j'ai commencé mon poste à l'hôpital, et dès que c'était le cas, son regard assassin me donnait la chair de poule, je n'avais pas été la voir, je n'avais pas pris le courage de m'excuser de ce qui lui était arrivé, d'avoir été la cause de sa peine qui a due être énorme. Elle devait me détester plus que jamais, Edward l'avait quitté à une semaine de leur mariage et aujourd'hui… c'est le notre. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir à cet instant.

- Jessica, je… je suis désolé, jamais je n'ai voulu ce qui…

Elle garde son silence impassible, son regard est meurtrier, même si de la peur traverse parfois ses pupilles, sa bouche forme une moue résigné et résolu. Alors que j'aurai voulu finir ma phrase, mes excuses tardives, elle tend sa main vers moi, pourtant à quelques pas, mon sang se glace, mon cœur se fige, et je ne remarque que maintenant ce qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. Elle tremble, est-ce de la peur ? Je sens la mienne m'envahir et je ne peux rien dire, aucun mot ne veux sortir alors que mes yeux ne quittent pas cette arme, une arme à feu, la dernière que j'avais vu était celle de mon père. Et là j'en ai une devant moi, aux mains jointes et tremblantes de Jessica.

Je devrais dire quelque chose, la calmer, la dissuader de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter et briser sa vie, mais rien, je ne vois que le visage de ma fille, Carlie avec pleins de peinture, du chocolat au petit déjeuner, Carlie quand elle dort, quand elle se réveille, Carlie dans les bras d'Edward, Carlie avec Esmée dans la magnifique robe qu'Alice lui a faite Je vois Edward, notre baiser sur la plage, sa demande en mariage, nos étreintes, nos ébats sensuels et amoureux. Je vois les visages souriant de ma famille, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée, Carlie, Edward. Je les vois eux, tous, je les aime et je sens que c'est mon dernier moment, pourtant mon cœur se meurt avant qu'elle ne tire, ma fille et Edward devront avancer sans moi.

**_Un coup. _**

**_Le silence. _**

**_Le noir._**


	12. Attendre

POV Carlisle

Je regarde mon fils, il va se marier, enfin, avec celle qu'il aime vraiment, même si je n'ai jamais douté qu'il puisse avoir aimé Jessica, il n'en est pas moins que son amour pour Bella, la dépasse largement. Bella et Emmet ont toujours été comme nos enfants, et savoir que Bella va faire définitivement et honorablement partie de notre famille me gonfle de joie et de bonheur.

Alors c'est dans l'idée et l'espoir qu'elle accepte ma requête que je pars dans ses quartiers pour lui demander si elle accepterait que je la conduise à l'hôtel pour combler l'absence de son père. Esmée m'avait affirmée que c'était une bonne idée et qu'elle ne refuserait pas.

**_Un coup._**

Je sursaute alors que je suis à mi-chemin vers la tonnelle de Bella, je vois une femme sortir de la tente et je reconnais l'ex petite amie de mon fils, que fait-elle là ? Une peur irraisonnable me prend et je cours cette fois vers la tente de ma future belle fille. Je cherche du regard et appel sans relâche.

- Bella? Bella? C'est Carlisle ! Bel…

Oh seigneur…

- Bella !

Mes instincts de médecin se confondent avec mes instincts paternels, j'ôte ma veste et appui avec force sur l'abdomen de Bella, sa robe immaculée s'inonde de liquide rouge, pas de sang sur le sol, la balle ne semble pas être ressortie. Elle se vide de son sang devant moi et je cris de l'aide.

- Appelez une ambulance ! A l'aide!

Un attroupement se forme derrière moi, un rapide coup de tête derrière moi, je vois les garçons, Emmet, Jasper, et Edward.

- Non ! Bella ! Bella, non, non, non, non !

Il s'agenouille près de son visage et porte sa tête sur ses genoux, j'essai de ne pas me concentrer sur ses larmes qui perle sur son visage pour atterrir sur celui inerte de sa femme. Une pression sur son cou et je peux encore sentir son pouls, elle est encore là, mais pour combien de temps ? Il est si faible, si fuyant, elle ne va pas résister bien longtemps comme ça, et petit à petit le père prend le dessus sur le médecin, bien que je sache pertinemment où tout cela va nous mener.

Emmet s'agenouille à son tour près de sa sœur le visage entre les mains, le visage impassible, il me regarde cherchant une réponse… je ne peux rien lui donner, j'en suis bien incapable. Une nouvelle pression sur son cou et la c'est le drame, je penche ma tête près de sa bouche, rien, pas de souffle.

- Emmet, remplace-moi ! Fais pression sur la plaie !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Papa !

- Elle ne respire plus et son cœur ne bat plus Edward !

Au même moment, Alice et Rosalie entre dans la tonnelle et je peux entendre les cris des filles, puis la voix de Carlie.

Esmée en voyant la scène se dépêche de la faire sortir, pour qu'elle ne voie rien. Ce serait beaucoup trop angoissant et martyrisant pour une petite fille de voir sa mère dans cet état. Emmet me remplace sur la pression de la plaie.

Je cherche un coup d'œil sur la table et trouve une paire de ciseaux et coupe sur toute la longueur le bustier de Bella, son soutien gorge masque sa poitrine et je commence le massage cardiaque.

- Aller Bella, tient bon !

Je compte à voix haute, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… bouche à bouche, je recommence le compte, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… bouche à bouche

- Allez, bon dieu, Bella !

Toujours aucunes réactions et j'essai vraiment de faire abstraction des pleures d'Edward qui caresse son visage, dans l'espoir de la voir ouvrir les yeux, il la supplie de se réveiller, lui murmurant des mots doux, de l'amour dans chaque parole, lui rappelant lui comme Carlie ont besoin de sa présence, qu'elle soit là, mais rien, elle ne se réveille toujours pas et je continue mon rythme infernal dans l'espoir fou qu'elle se réveille.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… bouche à bouche, ça fait déjà quinze minutes que je m'acharne, toujours rien, les ambulanciers arrivent enfin et prennent le relais.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Je tenté de reprendre le masque de médecin pour les aider au mieux dans leur examen.

- Femme, 26 ans, tiré par balle, je ne pense pas que la balle soit ressortie, il faut l'emmener d'urgence, aucuns signes vitaux depuis plus de dix minutes

- On y va!

Les ambulanciers déposent Bella sur un brancard et la conduisent à l'hôpital.

- Papa, qui c'était ?

Le visage d'Alice est imbibé, elle est dans les bras de Jasper qui comme nous ne retiens pas ses larmes.

- Je pense que c'est Jessica, je l'ai vu quitter la tonnelle juste avant d'arriver

Edward est déjà dans l'ambulance avec elle alors que nous allons jusqu'à nos voitures, les invités sont rentrés chez eux, enfin une partie voyant le sinistre spectacle de la journée.

POV Edward

Non, non, non, non, non….

Je ne peux y croire, Bella ne peut pas être là, dans ce bloc, derrière cette porte, entre la vie et la mort, mais trop près de la mort. Mon cœur semble ralentir à chaque minute que je passe dans cet hôpital, loin d'elle, si elle part, si elle me laisse… si elle laisse Carlie, je n'y arriverai jamais, je serai incapable de regarder ce petit bout d'elle sans vouloir m'arracher mon propre cœur.

Esmée est restée avec Carlie à la maison, Alice et Jasper sont là avec Emmet et Rose, moi je suis là, assit au sol, la tête entre les jambes, espérant corps et âmes qu'elle revienne.

- Oh non…

Je relève la tête vers la voix d'Alice, j'ai cru qu'une nouvelle lame venait de transpercer ce que je croyais être mon organe vital. Elle tient une feuille entre ses doigts tout tremblants, des larmes redoublant sur ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ?

- Elle…. Bella… ce sont ses vœux… c'est…

Ses mains tremblent de plus en plus jusqu'à en lâcher la feuille qui virevolte comme dans une danse jusqu'à atterrir au sol.

Je m'en saisis et reconnaît immédiatement son écriture, ses ratures, ses annotations…

_Edward…_

_Comment te dire que je t'aime plus que tout… Comment te dire que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée… Comment te dire que jamais je ne te laisserai… Une chanson semble bien la meilleure façon de te le dire en ce jour particulier… _**_(Enfin si tu en as le courage ma fille !)_**

_Si perdue dans le ciel _**_(Ne le quitte pas des yeux !)_**

_Ne me restait qu'une aile_

_Tu serais celle-là_

_Si traînant dans mes ruines_

_Ne brillait rien qu'un fil_

_Tu serais celui-là_

_Si oublié des dieux_

_J'échouais vers une île_

_Tu serais celle-là_

_Si même l'inutile_

_Restait le seuil fragile_

_Je franchirais le pas_

**_(Respire, tu vas y arriver, tu as commencé alors fini !)_**

_Immortelle, immortelle_

_J'ai le sentiment d'être celle_

_Qui survivra à tout ce mal_

_Je meurs de toi_

**_(Evite de pleurer aussi ! Votre fille te regarde !)_**

_Immortelle, immortelle_

_J'ai décroché un bout de ciel_

_Il n'abritait plus l'Eternel_

_Je meurs de toi_

_Si les mots sont des traces_

_Je marquerai ma peau_

_De ce qu'on ne dit pas_

_Pour que rien ne t'efface_

_Je garderai le mal_

_S'il ne reste que ça_

_On aura beau me dire_

_Que rien ne valait rien_

_Tout ce rien est à moi_

_A quoi peut me servir_

_De trouver le destin_

_S'il ne mène pas à toi ?_

**_(Sans toi, le destin ne sera que néant, sans toi je suis le néant)_**

_Immortelle, immortelle_

_J'ai le sentiment d'être celle_

_Qui survivra à tout ce mal_

_Je meurs de toi_

_Immortelle, immortelle_

_J'ai déchiré un bout de ciel_

_Il n'abritait plus l'Eternel_

_Je meurs de toi_

**_(Je t'aime mon amour, dieu si tu savais combien je t'aime…)_**

_Je meurs de toi..._

_Immortelle, immortelle_

_J'ai le sentiment d'être celle_

_Qui survivra à tout ce mal_

_Je meurs de toi_

_Immortelle, immortelle_

_J'ai décroché un bout de ciel_

_Il n'abritait plus l'Eternel_

_Je meurs de toi_

**_(A ce moment je pris pour qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il est aimé ma chanson sinon je me suis ridiculisée !)_**

Plus d'air, plus de oxygène, mon cerveau est en arrêt, seul l'image de Bella au réveil, quand nous faisons l'amour ou quand nous dansons a élue domicile dans mon esprit, les larmes ne sont plus qu'une nouvelle peau, mon visage a disparu, je l'ai entendu fredonner cette chanson tellement souvent sous la douche, je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention aux paroles.

Elle se meurt de moi, mais sait-elle combien je meurs sans elle ? Bella pitié, reviens à moi, reste avec moi.

Agenouillé au sol, j'écrase entre mes doigts ses mots, tous les sons alentours tels que le téléphone sonnant à quelques pas, les chariots, les commentaires des médecins, des infirmières… tous, tous ne sont que bourdonnement incessant, enfermé dans une bulle opaque, tout devient sourd et lointain. Seul le visage de Bella inexpressif et livide entre mes mains perdure dans mon esprit accompagné par les paroles de cette chanson. Mon cœur meurt petit à petit, mes propres battements deviennent inexistant, non, sans elle, je meurs.

**_Le silence._**

POV Emmet

Je ne peux pas rester ici, sentir la main de Rose dans la mienne, regarder mon meilleur ami complètement anéanti au sol sans le prendre dans mes bras de peur de fondre en larme à mon tour, je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire, comme Alice et Jasper qui attendent en guettant Carlisle partie à la pêche aux infos. Non je ne peux pas. JE NE PEUX PAS !

- Emmet, où vas-tu ?

Sans réfléchir je quitte cet hôpital, hors de question que j'attende, non, Rose ne cherche pas à me suivre mais Jasper essai. Je suis déjà dans ma voiture mais il ouvre la portière passagère.

- Non Jazz…

- Em', tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Bella a besoin de toi !

- Bella est ailleurs entre le ciel et cet hôpital ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle est besoin de moi !

Je ne le laisse pas monter et quitte le parking en faisant chauffer le bitume sous mes pneus, avec la vitesse la porte se referme d'elle-même, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, mais je ne vois pas la voir me quitter, pas elle, pas après eux, pas maintenant.

Je pousse mes rapports à fond de pédale, le moteur hurle de mécontentement mais je n'en ai que faire, il hurle ma rage à la fois, je refuse chaque signalisation, si elle doit partir, alors je partirai aussi, mais pas avant d'avoir réclamer une explication, pas avant qu'ils n'aient entendu mes réclamations.

Je pile dangereusement devant une haute barrière funeste. Des visiteurs grondent, outragé par ma conduite en ce lieu, avec des personnes autour, une conduite aussi excessive aurait pu le causer un accident, mais alors, ce n'est pas mon problème, pas pour le moment. Toutes les bonnes résolutions, tous les vœux qu'on aurait souhaité voir s'exaucer, tout ça n'a plus d'importance, on passe outre et on fonce dans le tas, on réclame son dû, on réclame vengeance, on réclame réparations des préjudices, et encore pour ça je le verrai plus tard.

Mes pas m'entraînent en courant là où je le souhaite, devant eux, je cri et hurle toute ma rage et ma colère, les visiteurs me regarde comme si j'étais un fou, alors je le suis peut être, mais je le suis parce qu'elle est sur le point de partir et de me laisser seul.

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LA PRENDRE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME L'ENLEVER !

Je n'ai bien sûr aucunes réponses, la stèle représentant leur absence, reste impassible, immobile, qu'elle insolence !

- Renée et Charlie Swan je vous déteste ! Vous nous avez laissé ! Et vous me l'enlevez aujourd'hui ! Et comment je vais faire moi hein ? Comment suis-je censé faire sans ma petite sœur? Allez! Parlez! Je vous écoute ! Je suis toute ouïe ! J'ATTENDS!

Mes genoux ne me supportent plus et je tombe sur la terre, comme un poids mort, mort et sans vie. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues pour la première fois aujourd'hui, elles auraient du couler pour un jour merveilleux, celui que je souhaiter à tout jamais pour elle, pour ma nièce et mon meilleur ami, mais pas pour ce jour de désespoir où je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de lui dire au revoir et combien je l'aime.

- Que suis-je censé faire papa ? J'ai toujours veillé sur elle, je ne l'ai jamais abandonné, je l'ai toujours soutenu comme tu m'avais demandé de le faire… Maman… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de vivre sans elle si vous me l'enlevez…

Le gros lourd que je suis pleure à chaude larme quand sa voix meure, ils ne me répondent pas, j'aimerai tellement une réponse, que quelqu'un m'aide… Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Mon portable sonne, et je mets beaucoup trop de temps à réagir, si je décroche que vont-ils me dire ? Serai-je capable de l'entendre ?

La sonnerie cesse, j'aurai peut-être du prendre l'appel. Mais il sonne à nouveau et je décide de répondre, ne cachant pas le son de ma voix grelottante.

- Allô…

- Emmet… je suis désolé…

**_Le noir…_**

POV Edward

Emmet est parti déjà depuis un long moment, mais je ne sais pas où il est, est-ce que ça me préoccupe? Est-ce que je devrais m'en préoccuper ?

Alice m'a fait prendre place sur un banc, histoire de plus de confort, mais le seul endroit qui m'est le plus confortable c'est le corps de Bella, ses bras, son cou, ses lèvres. J'attends ça fait tellement longtemps que nous attendons, que je suis là à attendre que l'on me dise si elle va vivre ou mourir, si elle est vivante ou morte. Mais rien, personne ne vient. Cette ignorance est insoutenable.

Je vois les autres se lever brusquement, et je tourne la tête vers leur observation. Un médecin, grand, le visage impassible, comme il doit en avoir l'habitude. Son regard se dirige vers moi et le mien croise le regard de mon père juste à son côté, le visage blanc laiteux, défiguré par la peine, les yeux rougis par le chagrin, alors là je comprends. C'est fini.

Mon monde s'écroule, c'est la fin, que l'on me donne une arme, un couteau, une corde, des ciseaux, tout ce qui pourrait me donner la mort. Sans elle je ne peux vivre. Mon cœur a définitivement cessé de battre, je cesse de respirer, pas question que je continue. Mais mes poumons m'alerte en happant furieusement sous le manque d'air, ma gorge brûle d'envie de crier, des larmes tentent de se faire un nouveau passage mais j'essai de tout bloquer, non, pas elle, pas elle, pas elle…

- Pas elle, pas elle, pas elle….

- Edward… je suis désolé…

Au delà du cri de désespoir d'Alice, le silence absolu de Jasper et Rosalie, mon père s'accroupi devant moi, ses bras m'encercle comme tout père le font, le mien le fait parce que la femme que j'aime est morte. Mon cœur brule à la limite de l'explosion, ma gorge se contracte tellement que des gémissements de douleur s'échappent, je manque furieusement d'air et mon cerveau prend le contrôle.

- Non ! Pitié je vous en supplie ! Bella, je t'en supplie ne me fais pas ça !

Mes poumons ont repris leur raison d'exister mais mon cœur reste mort. Je sanglote comme un enfant dans ses bras, plus rien ne m'arrête, je pleure au désespoir de devoir vivre sans elle, de devoir annoncer à notre fille la mort de sa mère, de ma femme, m'accrochant à sa chemise comme si elle était mon dernier espoir de m'en sortir, mais rien ne pourra la ramener.

Je décide de me lever, je veux voir son visage une dernière fois, je veux lire combien je l'aime…

Le couloir jusqu'au bloc où repose encore le corps de ma femme est long et interminable, j'ai l'impression qu'il danse devant mes yeux embués, qu'il me nargue, que jamais il ne m'amènera à elle. Je ferme les yeux me laissant guider par mon père, ainsi, je ne vois pas ce couloir se jouer de moi, me préparant à voir son corps sans vie, me préparant à ne pas voir son sourire, son regard qui s'illumine quand elle me voit.

Mais le choc est brutal, un simple drap la recouvre, me dévoilant juste sa nuque et son magnifique visage impassible. Allongée sur cette table elle semble dormir mais non, elle est… morte… elle m'a quittée… elle ne m'a pas attendu…

Les fils sont encore branchés sur sa poitrine, le son continu témoin de sa non vie s'étend dans la pièce, mon père souhaite l'éteindre mais je le retiens.

- Non… Laisse-le… s'il te plaît

Il ne dit rien et s'installe derrière moi, j'aimerai plus d'intimité mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui demander. Je me contente de regarder chaque détail de ce joli visage, de ses cheveux encore bien coiffés, seules quelques mèches semblent défaites, mais elle reste parfaite, même dans la mort.

Je ne retiens pas une larme qui atterri entre ses lèvres, ses lèvres… je n'y toucherai plus alors ? Je dépose un dernier baiser en caressant son front, sa peau semble encore chaude…

- Oh Bella…je t'aime… je t'aime tellement si tu savais…ta chanson… est magnifique, comme toi

Je renifle vulgairement et ne retiens pas un autre sanglot, posant mon front contre le sien, dernier contact.

- Bella ! Bella !

La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Emmet, je lève la tête vers lui, il est dévasté autant que moi, mais il est en colère, qu'il le serait contre moi serait légitime.

Il se place face à moi de l'autre côté de Bella, une main sur son front. Il serre l'autre point et murmure entre ses dents.

- Non… je t'interdis de faire ça…

Je ne suis pas surprit et je continue de le regarder, son regard croise le mien et je le supplie de quelque chose qui m'est inconnu, un sentiment, celui de vouloir la rejoindre, ou de la ramener à nous, à ce stade je ne sais plus.

- ISABELLE MARY SWAN JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR ! REVEILLE TOI!

Il tape furieusement sur la table qui fait sursauter le corps inerte de Bella.

- REVEILLE TOI ! JE N'AI PAS VEILLE SUR TOI POUR EN ARRIVER LA !

Un autre coup, mais là quelque chose se produit ce qui a pour effet de me figer de stupeur.

Un bip. Bien différent. Un bip qui coupe le son discontinue de la ligne de mort. Carlisle prend enfin vie derrière moi et se poste près du moniteur. Emmet me regarde surprit mais de l'espoir se lit sur son visage.

- Bella !

Rien… ce n'était qu'un faux espoir.

- BELLA ! BELLA REVEILLE TOI BON SANG !

Un autre bip… puis un autre…

- Carlisle ?

- Je ne sais pas Edward ! Parlez-lui !

- Bella, mon ange, accroche toi je t'en supplie !

- Je t'interdis de les rejoindre Bella, reste avec nous !

Un autre bip, ce son me gonfle intérieurement, elle revient ?

- Ecartez vous ! Vite ! Infirmières !

On nous sort rapidement de la pièce, Emmet et moi, sommes devant cette porte fermée, mon cœur est emballé et je me demande s'il va finir par reprendre un rythme normal. Quand je baisse les yeux, je vois la main d'Emmet dans la mienne, il la serre comme si sa vie en dépendait et au-delà de la surprise je la serre à mon tour, priant pour que les battements de Bella, résistent.


	13. Revivre

POV Bella

Je suis un nuage, non… un coton… non plus… un rouleau compresseur ? Seigneur j'ai le sentiment d'envelopper dans un moule qui m'étouffe et mon corps semble être devenu une vraie guimauve. Doucement des bruits s'infiltre dans mes oreilles, pourtant le dernier son que j'ai entendu était… oh non, Jessica… suis-je morte ? Ma fille s'en sort-elle ? Edward ? Emmet ? Arrive-t-il a survivre à cette épreuve ? Je suis tellement triste et tellement mal d'être partir sans leur dire une dernière fois que je les aimais.

Un son aigu, discontinu et terriblement désagréable inonde mon cerveau progressivement, j'aimerai tellement que ça cesse, que je puisse pleurer en silence, et regretter tout ce que je n'ai pu faire avant de partir loin des miens.

Une minute.

Si je suis censé être morte, ne suis pas censé être avec mes parents ? Au ciel ? Regarder ma famille d'en haut ? Me trouver belle et me sentir légère comme une plume ? Non, là il fait noir et je cherche à savoir combien de camion me sont passés dessus. Est-ce que je peux prendre mon corps en main ? Pff c'est à peine si je sens mes doigts ! C'est ça l'enfer ? Ai-je été aussi méchante pour mériter preil châtiment ?

- Bella je t'aime si tu savais… réveille toi par pitié

Oh Edward ! Edward je suis là ! Me réveiller ? Je dors ? C'est ça, je dors, tout ceci n'a été qu'un terrible cauchemar ! Je me réveille, concentre toi Bella ! Réveille-toi !

- Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends?

Mais oui je t'entends ! Seigneur bouge-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Remue-toi ! Ca y est je sens enfin mes doigts ! Et mes orteils aussi ! Quel bonheur, je n'aurais jamais cru être heureuse de les sentir ceux là !

- Bella ! Carlisle ! Elle se réveille !

- Dieu soit loué

Loué c'est vite dis ! Moi je ne l'ai pas vu en tout cas !

Des picotements dans tous le corps, c'est merveilleux, je sens que je récupère mon corps ! Aller encore un petit effort, retrouve ton cerveau, ta tête, ta bouche!

- Bella peux-tu presser mes doigts si tu m'entends ?

Oui, concentre toi ma vieille ! Aller, je sens bien quelque chose dans ma main… droite ? Elle est où la droite ? Aller connecte toi…

- Parfait….

- Pourquoi n'ouvre-t-elle pas les yeux ?

- Laisse lui du temps Edward… elle va y arriver, tu devrais aller prévenir Emmet et les autres

- Mais…

- Vas-y, je suis sûr que tu seras rapide!

Je pense l'entendre sortir, mais je pris intérieurement pour qu'il revienne vraiment très vite ! Je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux, ça papillonne à plusieurs reprise mais c'est trop fort, je les referme brusquement.

- Mlle fermez un peu les stores s'il vous plaît

Je recommence et en effet, la lumière blanche et plus étouffée et donc plus supportable.

- Bienvenue dans notre monde Bella

- Ca… Car… lisle…

Ça fait un mal de chien ! Une pépinière à élu domicile dans ma gorge c'est horrible, des ronces et des épines dans chaque paroi de ma gorge et ma bouche.

- Doucement, ça va s'atténuer

- Où… Carlie… Ed… ward

- Ils arrivent, ne t'inquiète pas

- Bella !

Je quitte le regard de Carlisle et je vois ma fille dans les bras de mon Edward suivit par Emmet et tout le reste de la famille. Je suis gonflée de joie, ils sont là et voir les deux amours de ma vie accélère les battements de mon cœur. D'ailleurs la machine s'emballe signe de mon rythme cardiaque.

- On va y aller doucement…

Sous les ordres de Carlisle, Carlie approche en première avec Edward, j'ai le droit à un baiser sur mon front de la part de mon apollon et un sur la joue de ma fille.

- Tu as bien dormi maman ?

Je signe que oui à Carlie, ma gorge brûle encore et je ne voudrai pas lui faire peur en ne sachant plus parler.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué mon amour

Je lui souris et arrive à peine à murmurer un moi aussi.

- Tiens… boit un peu, ça devrait aller mieux

L'eau coule dans ma gorge, le début est irritant, mais rapidement, la douleur s'estompe.

- Merci

- Tu m'as fais si peur petite sœur !

- Emmet… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas

Ils rient tous, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de drôle. Vu ma tête quelqu'un vient à ma rescousse.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Bella enfin !

Oui c'est vrai…

- Jess… Jessica ?

Le froid s'abat dans ma chambre impersonnelle, c'est la Sibérie !

- Elle est morte

- Morte ?

- Bella, elle s'est… suicidée

- Co…Comment ?

- Pendue

Je retiens mal un sanglot, je sais qu'elle a essayé de me tuer, mais seulement parce qu'elle était désemparer, je lui ai prit l'homme qu'elle aimait et maintenant elle devait vivre avec.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas la défendre ?

- Emmet…

- Bon je pense qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de repos, revenez cet après midi

Une fois seule dans la chambre, je me laisse penser a Jessica, elle si souriante lorsque je la croisais a l'hôpital il y plusieurs années, la voir si amoureuse d'Edward qui lui avait promit le mariage. J'imagine sans peine sa réaction quand il a du la  
quitter, quelque part je la trouve courageuse de m'avoir affrontée et exprimer sa colère et sa peine. Moi j'aurai sans doute fuit et garder le silence et ravaler mon chagrin. Si Jessica est morte, c'est de ma faute.  
Je sens les larmes affluer sur mes joues mais je n'ai pas la force de les effacer, mes yeux se ferment seuls et je me laisse tomber dans le sommeil.

POV Edward

Six mois plus tard...

- Carlie on mange !  
- j'arrive !  
Une délicieuse odeur me transporte dans la cuisine... Humm des lasagnes... J'adore ça, j'adore quand Bella cuisine dans son petit tablier, tout petit tablier...  
- j'ai faim...  
Je la serre contre mon torse, caressant son ventre, des que mes mains se posent dessus je la sens se détendre, respirer plus normalement, cette blessure restera a jamais grave dans son corps mais aussi dans son âme, alors si mes caresses peuvent l'aider a s'apaiser alors je me dévoue sans mal corps et âme pour son plaisir. Des baisers dans le cou, une bouffée de son parfum plus tard elle se retourne et m'embrasse toujours plus fort réclamant plus de sécurité a chaque fois, en rien je ne me plaindrai, je réponds avec avidité, plaquant mon corps contre le sien pour l'avoir plus près de moi. Un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge quand j'embrasse son cou et son oreille.  
- maman tu t'es fais bobo ?  
Merde ! Ah Ben pour la peine on est grille mais qu'importe, Bella rit avec chaleur et accueille notre fille qui s'incruste entre nos jambes pour nous prendre dans ses bras a sa manière.  
- non je ne me suis pas faite mal mon poussin. Tu te lave les mains, on passe à table ! Et vous aussi monsieur !  
Me dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. Je ris et prend Carlie sans mes bras pour la porter a l'évier, on se savonne avec amusement les mains de l'autre. Ça me gonfle toujours de joie de voir ses si petites mains dans les miennes. C'est toujours un réel bonheur.

L'histoire de Peter Pan terminée et une promesse que s'il approche le bout de son nez a cette fenêtre qu'elle devait se laisser vivre la merveilleuse aventure de Wendy plus tard, je referme la porte de sa chambre et trouve Bella adossée contre le mur le sourire aux lèvres.  
- quoi ?  
- Peter Pan rien que ça ?  
- oui  
- et si un psychotique passe par sa fenêtre et lui dit "viens on va au pays imaginaire" elle va le suivre ?  
- non. Il n'y aura pas la fée clochette !  
Elle éclate de rire face a mon air le plus sérieux du monde.  
- attends ! La fille est intelligente pour savoir que si Peter vient sans Clochette, elle n'ira nulle part !  
- ok...  
Quoi ? Elle dit juste... ok ?  
Mais alors que je crois qu'elle se moque de moi elle s'approche et caresse mon torse de ses fins doigts pour me murmurer au bord de l'oreille.  
- et moi... si je me mets de jolies ailes et que je t'éblouies de poussière de fée... Tu me suivras au pays imaginaire ?  
Si avec ça mon excitation n'est pas sur le point d'exploser je ne sais pas ce qu'il me faut. Derechef je la saisis par le taille pour la coller a moi et qu'elle sente l'effet qu'elle me fait, d'ailleurs elle gémit au creux de mon oreille si je ne me retenais pas a l'instant ses fesses cogneraient contre le mur du couloir entre mes mains.  
- Peter Pan aurait il laisser tomber son envie de rester un petit garçon ?  
Et en plus elle se moque de mo, je vais lui montrer moi...  
- non, Peter est un adulte aujourd'hui et il va montrer a Clochette qu'il n'a pas besoin de poussière magique pour l'envoyer voler dans le ciel !  
- fais-moi voler Peter...  
Ni une ni deux je saisis ses fesses et la soulève pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes a ma taille, ses doigts s'agrippent a ma nuque alors que nos langues s'emmêlent avec gourmandises. Son souffle entre en moi comme une drogue chez un came, je m'en délecte et ne m'aperçois qu'une fois que mes genoux cognent sur le rebord de notre lit que je nous est emmenés dans notre chambre.  
Je la pose délicatement sur le lit, son dos s'arquant immédiatement quand elle sent un possible éloignement de ma part pour me redresser. Je reste alors contre elle laissant mes doigts voyager de son cou a la naissance de ses seins. Sa peau frissonne a chaque passage de mes doigts les laissant errer sur son chemisier pour en ôter chaque bouton. Mes lèvres se séparent a contre cœur des siennes mais dans le seul but de découvrir encore et encore la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de sa poitrine une fois dénudée de son soutien gorge, la sensation est divine et sentir sa respiration hors de contrôle augmente ma fierté de savoir l'effet que je peux lui faire.  
- Edward...  
- Calme mon ange...  
Elle se tortille collant son bassin contre le mien, son impatience m'émoustille et me gonfle de plaisir, mon pantalon commence a me faire atrocement souffrir. L'effet est immédiat et un râle de plaisir s'exprime contre ma volonté. Mes lèvres continuent leur chemin sur chacun de ses monts de Venus, cajolant, suçant et mordillant chaque pointe de plaisir, ses mains fourrage ma tignasse, rien que pour son plaisir et les frissons que ces caresses me procurent, jamais je ne pourrais me résigner a les couper.  
- Edward... Je t'en supplie  
- que veux tu Bella...  
- des caresses...  
- quelles caresses ?  
Ma langue zigzag sous ses seins puis de ses cotes a son nombril, elle soupir avec véhémence quand ma langue s'aventure plus bas que la ligne de sa jupe.  
- tes lèvres... puis... ta langue...  
Je descends mes mains en prenant soin de les laisser trainer sur sa peau déclenchant une ligne de frisson. Délicatement et a lenteur exagérée je lui retire le reste de ses vêtements et les miens dans la même foulée. Je reviens avec le regard d'un prédateur, elle est ma proie et je l'aime plus que tout... J'ai entendu parler un jour d'un Lion et d'un agneau... Je comprends enfin...  
- Edward ! Tes caresses...  
Comme pour me rappeler a l'ordre, j'exécute avec délectation ses envies en approchant de son intimité de baisers par le biais de ses cuisses, plus j'approche et plus je peux sentir la chaleur de son intimité irradier mon visage. Je glisse le boit de mon nez pour m'en faire un chemin entre ses petites lèvres, des le premier contacte, Bella dégage une vague de son nectar naturel, la pointe de ma langue accueille les gouttes au bord de son entrée et automatiquement Bella s'arqueboute de plaisir.  
- Seigneur Edward !  
Si le laissais mon ego s'en mêler, le mot Seigneur suivit de mon prénom pourrait me faire rugir de machisme. Mais je souris juste entre ses petites lèvres et caresse de ma langue toute la longueur de sa précieuse. Je suis gonfle a bloc et caresse la cicatrice de son ventre du bout des doigts alors que mon autre mains réclame sa chaleur. J'entre un premier doigt en elle alors ma je joue avec son bouton de plaisir.  
- Putin... Edward !  
S'il n'y a rien de plus beau que Bella qui jouie, l'entendre jurer pendant le plaisir et la jouissance est super excitant !  
Je titille et cajole son point sensible et entre un deuxième doigt entament de doux et lent vas et viens.  
- c'est bon Edward... Continue, t'arrête pas !  
Je vais toujours le profondément en elle et m'abreuve de son jus délicieux pas des coups de langues sensuels le l'on de son intimité et remontant sur son clitoris prenant soins de le cajoler avec amour et passion.  
- viens Bella... Je veux te gouter, te sentir... Viens pour moi mon amour...  
- oh merde !  
Elle se cambre et tire sur la tignasse alors que tout son antre se resserre sur mes doigts. Elle passe une jambe entre les miennes et en même temps de sa jouissance effectue un frottement sur ma sexe tendu a mort. Je grogne de plaisir a ce contact et elle hurle mon prénom et enfouissant d'elle même mon visage contre son vagin pour me faire comprendre ce qu'elle veut, mettre ma langue en elle et lécher sa divine essence.  
- putin Edward ! Oh oui !  
Une fois plus calme elle se redresse et me fais assoir sur le matelas pour s'installer a califourchon au dessus de moi, enroulant ses jambes autour de moi.

POV Bella

Et merde ! Jamais je ne pourrai me retenir de jurer avec lui, et pour la simple et bonne raison c'est que non seulement cela mais incontrôlable mais en plus quand c'est lui qui s'y met il m'électrise de façon incroyable.  
Alors quand mes mouvements que je voulais langoureux et insoutenablement lent et long s'accélérer avec force et profondeur, mon bas ventée tremble de désir quand il grogne dans mon cou empoignant mes cheveux le long de mon dos. Une de mes mains s'accroche a son épaule et sa main libre malaxe mes fesses avec passion, voulant l'entendre jurer pour mon plus grand désir, je glisse ma deuxième main entre nous caressant la moiteur de son sexe quand il le faut et parfois caressant mon intimité pour accentuer mon plaisir, me voir faire ou me sentir le faire lui a toujours fait un effet incommensurable, et bien sûr la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Toujours la tête dans mon cœur nichée sous mon oreille, il se met a jurer.  
- Bordel Bella !  
- oh oui !  
- est ce que tu sais ce que ça me fais de voir ce... Ça !  
Il accentue d'un coup de reins plus fort ce qui m'arrache un cri de plaisir.  
- oh putin oui !  
J'entortille mes doigts sur son sexe et laisse glisser un doigt avec lui en moi.  
- je t'en supplie Bella viens ! Je vais... Je vais... Oh putin !  
Encore une fois mon souffle se coupe et tout en moi explose et je me resserre autour de nous, c'est fou ce que ça fait je comprends Edward lorsque j'explose sous l'orgasme tout ce contracte autour de mon doigt sur son sexe.  
- Edward ! Edward ! Edward !  
Il grogne mon nom et je le sens se déverser en moi avec plénitude. Je reste sur lui pour reprendre mon souffle, le sien se fait doucement sur la peau de mon cou et nos battements de cœurs frappent l'un contre l'autre. Sentir nos cœur a l'unisson me rapproche de lui aussi bien physiquement que mentalement a comme a chaque fin de nos ébats l'idée de notre mariage avorte et le visage de Jessica me fit paniquer. Et si elle avait réussi ? Je ne serai pas entrain de reprendre mes esprits après deux orgasmes, je ne verrai plus le sourire de Carlie, je ne sentirai plus les caresses d'Edward, je n'écouterai plus ma fille chanter dans la voiture. Bref je ne serai plus témoin de toute cette beauté.  
- Edward...  
- oui mon ange ?  
- épouse-moi...

Un mois plus tard, Je remonte la fermeture de ma nouvelle robe de mariée, je me refuse a me laisser penser dans quel état devait être l'ancienne. Dire qu'elle était magnifique.  
Cette fois ci, je l'ai choisie plus simple, plus douce, en soie et d'une fluidité le long de mon petit corps qui épouse parfaitement mes formes sans la mouler avec extravagance. Elle est juste sublime. Lors de ma demande, je savais ce se je faisais et je savais à l' avance qu'Edward me dirait oui. Pour moi cette demande signifie un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie et oublier le passe qui nous a été a tous les deux douloureux.  
- Bella tu es prêtes ?  
- oui Alice, on peut y aller  
Je sors de ma chambre fin prête a me lancer dans le mariage. La preuve que je ne suis ni seule, ni sans amour. Je suis avec Edward, je suis avec Carlie et par dessus tout ils m'aiment tous les deux avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais jamais souhaite. Et moi je les aime a en crever.  
Une douce mélodie au piano commence et c'est le signal pour avancer, doucement, un pas devant l'autre, je l'approche de la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde, Edward. Il arbore un de ses sourires a faire fondre la calotte glacière. L'illumination dans son regard me chavire de l'intérieur, jamais je ne pourrai m'en lasser. Dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts, il est terriblement sexy. On ne voulait pas de ton trop guinde, et je voulais qu'il soit le plus a l'aise possible, comme moi, parce que nous sommes tous les deux plus proches et plus a l'aise que jamais, pas d'ambigüité, pas de non dit. Tout. Nous sommes... Tout.  
- tu es... Magnifique  
Il relâche son souffle sur mon visage et c'est un baume de tranquillité qui m'enveloppe.  
Le pasteur Emmet nous sort de notre cocon et on se tourne de concert sur lui, les mains jointes.  
- Grace a "" je vais marier ma sœur a ce grand dadet d'Edward ! Qui l'aurait cru !... Ouais je sais ! Tout le monde ! Bref...  
L'assemblée entière, c'est a dire, Rosalie, Alice, Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Carlie, éclate de rire. On a souhaite que ce soit mon frère qui nous mari, il est le seul qui me reste...  
- d'abord... Avant de commencer je souhaite, Bella, te lire quelque chose...  
Les larmes commencent a me bruler, que va t-il me faire ?  
Il déplie une feuille qui semble en avoir vue des vertes et des pas mures. Il prend sa respiration puis me regarde une dernière fois. Je lui souris pour l'encourager, l'émotion au bord des lèvres.  
- Emmet, aujourd'hui il prend une folie un peu spéciale, nous avons visiter un ami aujourd'hui, il a perdu sa femme il y a de cela un an et son seul regret et de ne pas avoir prit assez de temps pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que ce regret lui prenait toute sa joie de vivre a longeur de journée, de nuit. Alors aujourd'hui avec ta mère, nous tenons et ce que toi et Bella sachiez que nous vous aimons, que vous êtes les deux trésors les plus merveilleux de notre vie, que la simple idée de vous perdre un jour nous déchire de l'intérieur. Cette lettre peut être stupide, tu en riras certainement en la lisant mais il faut que tu comprenne que même si nous nensommes pas très expressif par moment, enfin surtout moi, tu connais ta mère... Nous vous aimons, plus que tout. Un jour tu devras prendre soin de ta sœur, de Bella, protège-la plus que ta propre vie, elle saura te le rendre, c'est une fille intelligente, douce mais n'a pas réellement de confiance en elle. Elle aura besoin de toi comme tu auras besoin d'elle. Tu est un grand garcon Emmet, etrien qu'avec le boit de tes 10 ans tu fais peur aux gosses de 13 ans. Mais tu as besoin d'ouvrir ton cœur, ne te laisse pas durcir par la vie.  
Voilà on pense avoir fait le tour et espérons que vous aurez tous les deux réussis vos rêves. On vous embrasse. Papa et maman.

POV Edward

Un regard sur Bella et c'est un torrent de larmes qui dévale ses joues. Il y a un silence sollennel dans notre famille, Emmet n'en mène pas large non plus, l'émotion se lit sur son visage et je le soupçonne d'avoir de l'entrenement, vu l'état de cette lettre ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il la lit.  
- Alors, Bella et Edward, je vous demande de vous aimez, de vous cherir, de vous parler, de vous apporter de le bonheur de l'autre et de vous répétez sans cesse jour et nuit que vous aimez, que vous aimez ma filleule.  
Les paroles traditionnelle n'ont pas lieu d'être et tous le comprenne.  
- je le promets  
Mon regard plonge dans celui de ma femme me transporte de joie et de bonheur.  
- je le promets  
Elle sourit malgré les larmes et se mort la lèvre.  
- alors prouvez me nous et je vous déclare mari... Et femme.  
- je t'aime...  
- je t'aime...  
Nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin pour cette journée en tant que Monsieur et Madame Cullen Swan. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Et je suis persuade, en sentant sa langue caresser la mienne qu'elle est la plus heureuse des femmes. Et ce, pour le reste de notre vie.

**Fin ! **

**Voilà c'est fini, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout !**

**A bientôt avec vos fics, ou les miennes )**

**Lie'**


End file.
